Hope of freedom
by SochiT
Summary: Story of Loghain Mac Tir and F!Cousland named Mahria. Storyline of original Dragon Age is changed. For translation of elvish words please go to:
1. Prologue

Dragon 9:24, 4th Bloomingtide

'Andraste's flaming ass! You're hell of an imbecile!' wild shouts startled Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Arl Rendon Howe while they were inspecting stables. 'One more time and I'll cut your balls and feed them to Sahra, mark my words!' They rushed to gate only to see company of Teyrn men entering castle ground. They reached soldiers when pair of youngsters came by gate arguing about something. That was daughter of Teyrn Bryce, an heir to the Highever Teyrnir, Mahria, and eldest son of Arl Rendon, heir to the Arling of Amaranthine.

'They're at it again…' Arl stated with stern look.

'Ugh… and you were talking about them getting married. They would kill each other before wedding night, I wager.' Teyrn look at youngsters disheartened. 'I tell you, Rendon, they need to grow up. We have to wait.'

'That may be so.' Arl exhaled heavily.

'Mahria! Nathaniel!' Teyrn Bryce yelled. 'Come here right now!' He got out of the stables and send furious glare at both of young ones. That was like bucket of cold water on those two hot-heads. They shut and looked at themselves terrified. They didn't noticed their fathers due to fuss, but that was over. Both heirs lowered their heads and approached upset fathers. 'What's going on again? It's fourth time you argue. Not to mention that Arl Rendon and Nathaniel are here for three days.' Mahria stepped to her father, feeling shame on here.

'I'm sorry Pa, but Nate's interfering in my duties. He came with me for a patrol only to make me furious I bet. I spotted those bandits I told you earlier… and wanted to chase them… but noooo! Nate had to make a heroic stand by stopping me and they got away.' Mahria clenched her fists in anger.

'Didn't I told you to not engage in battles with those bandits? What if something would happened to you? You mother would kill me instantly.' Teyrn crossed his arms and looked angrily on his child. 'I thank you Nathaniel. You took one problem off my back.'

'No pro-' Nathaniel started but Mahria just put her hand on his face and pushed him.

'Shut it, … Pa, don't start over again. With our soldiers I successfully caught several groups of smugglers and bandits. I need to use my skills on someone not only dummies.' She frown at her father and continued 'I don't care what you say, if I am to inherit Highever some day I need to protect it from the start.'

'Mahria, you shouldn't endanger yourself… it would it better if Nathaniel took those patrols.' Arl Rendon backed up both Bryce and his son. It was his greatest hope to marry his son to Mahrie. Not only his family would be elevated in noble hierarchy, but his son would get finest woman in Ferelden.

'Arl Howe, please, I'm not suited to layabout and knit… I'm far better with sword, shield and bow than needle… beside I won't be caged… and I'm not fragile!' Mahria made final glance at men, turned on her heel and make her way to the castle with angry growl. She went straight to her room. Took her armor off and proceeded to bath. After she washed herself, she dressed in her casual dress. Her thought were circulating on her anger. _"I can't understand why father is like that… nor Nathaniel… nor Arl… they see me only as a meek woman… when I could just score all of them… Andrastes flaming ass…'_ As she walked down the halls, brooding, she didn't noticed that Nathaniel had been walking behind her for a minute calling her.

'Mahria!' he started to yell. That was when she realised he was behind. 'Can we talk or you are really that offended that you won't talk to me for next century?'

'Oh, Nate… what are you doing here?' Mahria noticed him at last. 'I was caught in thoughts… didn't hear you… but maybe that's better… better than hearing your idiocies.' He gave her his _'stop-this-nonsense'_look and sighed.

'Look, I'm sorry. I know you're far better warrior than me, no? I know I shouldn't be such an arse…" he paused for a moment, ashamed. 'I just wanted you to look at me. That's all.' And he looked in her eyes with this expectations again. _'He's at it again… why I had slept with him… Makers balls…'_ she thought to herself.

'Here, Nate… there's a thing… we're friends… rivals and friends to be accurate… but few night we spend together… it was wrong… I shouldn't… it was just… I dunno… a mistake, Nate.' She gave him sincere look. 'I don't want nothing more… not right now… maybe never. But I love you in a way… like a friend. Don't spoil it.' She bring her closer to Nathaniel to kiss him in a cheek.

'Eh… I understand. You told me this so many times… I just... never mind. Anyway.' He chased away all signs of bitterness. 'The thing is that your father is calling you to dining hall. Let's go' They turned and went to dining hall. But when they approached door to the hall, Mahria overheard her parents argue over her so she stopped and hold Nathaniel as well.

'Wait, Nate… I want to hear it.'

'I told you many times, Eleonora… she was born that way! What can I do? She was born a warrior… not a lady… It's in her blood. Both in your and my lineage you can find the best woman warriors of Ferelden… or maybe even Thedas.' Teryn stopped for a second to catch an air. 'Should I remind you of other branch of your family… Guerrins… Queen Rowan?'

'Oh, don't bring her up again…' Teyrna Eleonora sighed. ' I know. I know that. As I know that for two years King Maric always state to you how Mahria is similar to Rowan.' Mahria blushed at the statement. She overheard once, as king said so. She saw her twice, but it was long ago, when she was six or seven, so she doesn't remember her well. And in 9:8 Dragon Queen died from an illnes so Mahria hadn't seen here anymore. But according to her paintings in Denerim, they were really similar, indeed. Only one thing they wasn't sharing - eyes. While Rowan's eyes were gray, Mahria's were white and glowing, like snow in sunny winter day.

'And you as well, my dear, you were battle maiden. As I recall you were fierce one.' Teyrn chuckled. 'Let our Pup be. Or we can use our dungeon and shackles if you want.'

'Stop jesting, Husband.' Teyrna growled. 'Eh, I'm losing this war… aren't I?'

'Yes, utterly.' Teyrn stated and ended their argument. Mahria heard what she wanted to, with smirk of victory she looked at Nathaniel.

'Now I show you, cocks of Ferelden, just you see.' She mumbled quietly. Shocked Nathaniel gasped in dismay after hearing that. 'No time to waste, Nate. Open the damned door for a Lady.' Mahria added with a smirk. 'Mother, Father, Nate said that you called for me.' Nate and Mahria entered the dining hall and approached Teyrns and Arl Rendon.

'Pup, I have announcement.' Teyrn Bryce turned to her daughter. 'In a week we will have guests… royal guests. So try to behave.'

'I always behave, father, I won't disappoint you. Or I'll try to if Nate won't try to make me nervous.' She pat Nate on the arm with a smirk. 'Sorry, I jest, really I'll be a lady as my beloved mother want me to be.' She walked toward her mother and gave her hug and kissed her cheek.

'Eh. My beloved daughter. Don't try to flatter or fool me. I know you too well. I don't even hope you'll wear a proper dress.' Teyrna brushed Mahria hair and smiled to her. 'Anyway King Maric is coming to our castle, as well as Prince Cailan. Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and Anora will come as well.'

'I'm so happy to see Anora. We haven't speak for six month now. We only exchanged letters.' Woman smiled. 'May I see them on the road?'

'No, Pup. I'll go with Arl. There's no need you to go and show off.' Teyrn shook his head. 'Now you can go, we have preparations to be done. Off you go.'


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon 9:24, 11th Bloomingtide

'Nate, come to sparring grounds. I need to stretch my bones.' Mahria inserted her head through the door of Nate bedchambers. 'Don't slack, mind you. I don't have time to wait for you for ages.' Man glanced at her.

'You serious? Today King will come.' He stated. 'Your father and mother as well as my father won't be happy about that.'

'Like I care.' She grumbled. 'Shut it and come.' Nathaniel breathed a sigh and stood up. '_Will I ever say no to her? Or at least try to._' He put on his leather armor and proceeded to training grounds. As they came, they took their weapons, put on their helmets and started their training. They spar for an hour or so when soldier at the gate shouted that King and his welcome party are in sight.

'So we finish now or what?' Nate asked confused.

'Nah, we have time.' She answered and proceeded to attack him with her sword again. They didn't notice the flow of time nor the trumpets proclaiming that King and rest of the party arrived. King Maric alongside with his son, Teyrn Loghain, Anora as well as Mahria's and Nathaniel's fathers dashed on their horses through the gate only to see Mahria pinned Nathaniel to the ground.

'What is it now?!' Teyrn Bryce yelled. 'You're arguing again? Mahria, I told you to stop this nonsense.' He put his hand to his forehead and glanced at them in disbelieve. Mahria and Nathaniel stood up and approached guests to welcome.

'Nathaniel, why you embarrass me all the time?' Arl Renrodn said with his teeth clenched. 'Nevermind. Just greet our guests in civil manners, I beg you.' Both Mahria and Nathaniel took off their helmets. Her brown hair fall in mess on her shoulders, beads of sweat were covering her cheeks and forehead..

'She look like Rowan.' King Maric stated in disbelieve. His eyes were wide open, locked on her. When he stated that Mahria looked at him puzzled. That didn't last long, though. She kneeled before Maric.

'Your Majesty.' She started. 'I'm honoured to welcome you to Highever.' Then she stood up turned to Prince Cailan. Cailan also has looked at her in awe. And that was, what she was afraid of. He made some advance to her earlier, when they met in Denerim or Gwaren. She didn't want that. '_I need to tell Anora about that matter._' Nevertheless, now she bowed deeply, not thinking about much of it. 'My prince, it's an honour.' Then she turned to Teryn Loghain and bowed also. "Your Teyrnship, please feel at home in Highever.' Then she rose her head and at last she turned to Anora. 'Anora, my friend, why you haven't wrote about your arrival. You send me letter two weeks ago. I bet you knew about coming here.' Anora get off her horse and came to Mahria.

'You silly goose, if I wrote about that, there wouldn't be any surprise, would it?' Then two women hugged and exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

'At any rate. I'm sorry about the incident. I just happened to practice with Nathaniel. We lost track of time. And… as always I pinned him to the ground. He makes me highly irritated when he doesn't take me seriously.' Mahria stated and laughed.

'Yes, yes, I treat you like an egg.' Nate said. 'Your mother would kill me if there would be any scar on this beautiful face of yours.'

'Stop it.' Mahria growled. 'I told you many times. I. Am. Not. Beautiful. And I am not an egg.' She send him deadly glare.

Meanwhile Teryn Loghain watched those two in silence. He was shocked, his heart was stirred in motion when he saw young Cousland taking off her helmet as he racalled similar situation from the past. He also overheard shocked words of Maric. He couldn't believe what exactly happened. It was like Rowan, whom he loved deeply, was resurrected. She even said same thing as Rowan once. Although his daughter befriended her since young child he didn't noticed how young Cousland had changed over those years.

'That is my daughter for you. Not a lady to my discontent.' Teyrn Bryce sighed. As he said that Mac Tir regained his attention over talking around. 'But she is skilled warrior and that's what I'm proud about. But anyway, let's proceed to the castle. My wife and my son are waiting there.'

After this awkward welcome all party got to the dining hall to be welcome by Mahria's mother and her younger brother Fergus. After all greets Teyrn Bryce stood up. 'Please, my honourable guests, I'll show you to your quarters so you can change and refresh yourself. Then we have a feast.' He left with King, Prince and Mac Tirs.

'Mother, I'm going to-' Mahria started but was interrupted by mothers hissing.

'I can't believe how you welcomed our guests. Go now and put on the best dress you have or I will personally drag you to dungeons, my fair lady knight.' She grimaced at daughter. 'I have enough of putting up with your behaviour. Now off you go.' Teyrna turned on the heel and dashed through the dining hall to the servants to give them orders.

'I felt it will turn this way.' Nate stated. 'And I got my share of yelling at too. What a day.' He shook his head in disbelieve. 'Come on, you brute. Let's change or you'll really land in the dungeons.'

'Stop it.' Mahria hit him in the arm. Then they left. Mahria went to her bedchambers, she washed herself quickly and started to put on the dress when she heard knocking. 'Who's there?'

'It's me, silly goose. Anora.' Mahria heard muffled voice behind doors.

'Come in. You wench. And help me with this rag.' She answered. She and Anora where friend long time. While Anora's mother lived, they came to Highever or Mahria's mother took her to Gwaren for visit.

'You will put rags on you? That's something. My room is next doors, by the way. Your doing?' Young Mac Tir entered the room with a smirk on her face. She didn't wait for reply as she proceeded to look at Mahrias dress. It was made of green silk, with laurel wreaths embroidered around sleeves and neckline of dress. 'How can you call such a lovely dress a rag. You should go and plough field, really, such a waste on being noble for you.' Then both of them locked their gazes and started to laugh and hugged. 'Oh, how I missed you, Mahria. I was bored in Denerim. And you haven't visit me in a year or so.'

'I missed you to, Anora. And we seen each other 6 months ago, stop whining... I had a lot of work with patrolling teyrnir and hunting smugglers and bandits.' She turned to take dress from the bed. 'Help me with it.' Mahria changed with little help of Anora. Then she turned to her. 'Anora, I need to talk to you. And this is serious.' Stated with sterned look. 'Tomorrow let's go to our usual spot.'

'When you say it like that I feel nervous, my dear.' Anora was confused. 'Can you tell me what is going on?'

'No. Not here. Not in the castle.' She answered. 'I don't want anyone to overhear what I want to say.'

'All right, friend, we'll go. But now I'm highly intrigued.' Anora face shown concerne. 'Anyway lets go to everyone.' They left to catch with everyone in dining hall again. In the hall all preparations were ready. Big table was set for a dinner, on top of it King was seated, next to him was Teyrn Loghain and on the other side Teyrn Cousland and his wife. Anora seated beside his father with Prince Cailan. Mahria sat by her mother, alongside with Fergus. Nathaniel and Arl Howe were seated at the other end. When all were sitting comfortably Teyrn Cousland stood up and gave a speech.

'My King, my honourable guests. I'm honored to have you in this castle of mine. Let's raise our glasses and drink for our well being.' Then Bryce Cousland rose his glass cup and drank a sip of wine. Rest followed him. 'Now, let's not prolong and eat.' Then everyone started to eat, drink and talk. After dinner everyone stood up from the table and formed smaller groups. Older were talking to themselves as younger gathered to share their news.

'Nathaniel, you performance at training grounds was splendid.' Cailan chuckled. ' Is it true that you never won to Lady Mahria?'

'Please, my Prince, don't humiliate me even more than I already am.' Nate smirked. ' Maybe I really should engage a serious battle with our fearsome Lady. Ouch.' Nathaniel howled and looked what was reason behind pain he felt in his arm. He looked at his arm, pinched by Mahria. 'What did I do this time?'

'You're talking nonsense, that's why I thought I should bring this to an end.' She exclaimed. 'And stop using honorifics. We know each other since we were toddlers, for crying out loud.'

'I'm fine with that. Tell me, Mahria, what attractions have you prepared for us tomorrow?' Cailan locked his gaze with her. She broke it and looked upon Anora.

'To be honest, tomorrow is ladies day. Anora and me are going for a ride.' She replied. 'So sorry to disappoint you, Cailan.'

'Oh. If that's so, then maybe Nate and I will also go somewhere?' He turned to Howe. 'How about that, buddy? Want to hunt a bit?'

'Sounds like fun, Cailan, sign me in.'

'If you two think about spying on us, then you're heavily mistaken.' Anora frowned. 'We want to catch up and talk in private.'

'That's right, my dear. Nate, it would be better if you really go and hunt, mark my word.' Mahria stated with threat in her voice. She wanted to add something but then her father called her.

'Mahria, come here child.' She left youngsters and walked to her father.

'Yes, father?'

'Please tell us story of your great fight with those bandits from month ago.' Bryce face was showing pure pride while she looked ashamed at father.

'Dad, you want to embarrass me in front of our guests?' Mahria felt uncomfortable. She clenched her hands together and look away.

'Perish the thought, my young lady. We were just talking about skills of your. Please share the story with us.' King tried to encourage her.

'Your Majesty,it wasn't anything special. Really. I heard better stories about glorious battles. Especially with You, your majesty or Teyrn Mac Tir. I just caught some minor smugglers, thats all.'

'Don't say minor, my fair lady.' Maric shook his head in disagreement. 'Teyrn Bryce said that was big band smuggling heavy shipment of lyrium.' Mahria sighed, King Maric was really good at making everyone do as he wanted to without command it.

'Very well, your Majesty, but I really don't recall much of the fight as I was in battle frenzy. Me and my patrol have scouted for those bastards for week or so but eventually we found them between rocky hills next to coastline.' Meanwhile Mahria was telling her story, Teyrn Loghain looked at her and thought that Mahria was really similar to Rowan but also she was different. This one wanted only to prove herself while Rowan already knew who she is in the world.

'_What a shame that such a young woman with much quality in her must prove that she is a warrior, prove she is strong and capable to everyone.' _He didn't pay attention to what Mahria said due to heavy thoughts so he started to listen to the story again.

'We've swooped on smugglers. I just shoot arrow after an arrow. I think ten of them were down by my hand, then jumped from my horse and finished five more. That's all. We took shipments and those who were left alive to work on farms and that's it. Nothing impressive.' Mahria finished story, blushing a bit. 'I'm not a hero. Real heroes are standing in front me.' And she bowed deeply in front of Maric and Loghain.

'My lady, don't say such things. One who makes stand is always a hero. You're young yet you accomplished great thing.' King Maric waved his hand and turned to Loghain. 'I think Rowan would like to meet her.' Teyrn looked at him with blank expression.

'That may be right.' Loghain replied shortly, and looked away.

'Now, please excuse me, Your Majesty, Your Teyrnship, I think it's time to rest. I'll take Anora to our chambers for her beauty sleep.' Mahria bowed and walked to Anora. 'Come, girl, let's get some rest.' Anora went to say goodbye to father, king, Teyrns Couslands and Arl. Then they left dining hall and went to Mahria's room.

Loghain escorted them with his gaze. He wouldn't expect such outcome of this visit. He heard some news about young Cousland but she was something else. He knew that she befriend his daughter. She often came to Gwaren, but he was in Denerim at this time. Up to this day, he met her only several times and she was just a child. '_Don't think about it, you old arse. She's not Rowan, she's not her._' He brooded. '_Yes, she's someone else._' His thoughts were interrupted by Maric talk.

'She really do look like my late Queen.'

'Oh, yes. Well. My wife comes from other branch of Guerrins family lineage.' Teyrn Bryce explained. 'She shares with late Queen Rowan same Great-great-great-great-grandmother or so. This grandmother of them served under Calenhad the Great, Majesty, and was his distant cousin.'

'Is that so? Teyrna, that would mean that it's also a branch of my family.' Maric looked really astonished by the news.

'Oh, they were distant cousins, Your Majesty. That's why Guerrins are also connected somehow to Theirins. And now Couslands with my children. But it was long ago, blood was mixed, new branches grow.' Eleonora chuckled. 'So it's hard to say we are all connected right now. It was back then. But yes, this great blood shows up sometime. Just like in Queen Rowan or my beloved daughter.'

'Yes. Anyhow, I think we should call it a day and rest. And start from tomorrow, please call me Maric again. How it used to be.' King stated and again he turned to Loghain. 'At any rate tomorrow we will have many things to do with Bryce, right Loghain?'

'Mhm.' Teyrn nodded. 'Thank you with warm welcome, Bryce, Eleonora.' Then they left with Cailan to their rooms.

AT MARHIA'S ROOM

'I can't believe you still have this tapestry, Mahria.' Anora stated. 'Not to mention it's weird to see my father hanged on main wall of your room.'

'He is not hanged, stupid. Tapestry is.' Marhia joked. 'And it was present from my father. What you think I should do with it? Throw it away. Never. Besides I just love the story of battle of River Dane. Your own father was a hero that day! Show some respect.'

'Eh, you're hopeless. You should have some paintings of handsome boys, preferably naked, hanged here.' Anora approached the wall and touched tapestry.

'You drooling leecher.' Flying pillow almost hit Anora's head, but she dodged. 'So, tomorrow put on something comfortable for a ride, I beg you.' Mahria pointed at her. 'Remember our last time? You wore a dress, Maker's balls, a dress! And you lamented all day long.'

'Right, right. That was a lesson, my dear.' Anora smiled. 'It was torn by the bushes and all muddy after that.'

'Hehe, and I remember your hopeless look.' Cousland laughed. 'It was priceless. But at any rate, we need to be fast. I don't want to be chased by Nate and Cailan. And I know they would like to go after us.'

'Yeah, I know. I concluded that as well. Now, my friend. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow mornign.' Anora waved her hand goodbye and left. As she left, Mahria walked to the arras.

'Naked boys, Andraste's flameing knickers.'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dragon 9:24, 12th Bloomingtide

'All set?' Maria asked Anora while she checked laces of saddle.

'Yes, let's go.' Both mounted their horses and waved goodbye to Mahria's mother.

'Don't stay there too long, my girls. I want you here, safe and sound, long before sun will set down.'

'We won't be out that long, mother. I bet we will finish our gossips before dinner.' Mahria smiled to her mother and waved her also. Then she and Anora turned their horses and dashed through the gate. They galloped for several minutes, after that both slowed horses. After an hour they got to their destination. It was cliff alongside coastline with magnificent view. Women started to unpack blankets and food and sat next to each other.

'Okay. Now we can talk, so don't make me wait any longer and tell me what's the matter.'

'Eh.' Mahria exhaled and looked at her friend. 'You know that my father and Arl Howe want me to marry Nate, right?'

'Don't state the obvious. You told me many times. But... That was just talking... You think that they really agreed?' Anora eyes were wide open. 'Did they talked with both of you?'

'No. Not yet. But I see it coming.' Mahria shook her head and the looked at the see with sad eyes. 'He is my friend, Anora. But I don't love him. I don't want him and above all... I... I don't want to be caged.' Mahria wanted to talk freely with her friend and know she spilled every thought to Anora. 'I told you we were intimate few times. But then he got serious and I had to end it. He will take my freedom and we will only fight. So I was wondering... But no. Before that I'll need to tell you something more.' Young Cousland turn again to look at Anora. 'I'm afraid that... Cailan... Ugh how to say it? That Cailan try to court me and I don't like that. I don't want that. He asked once if I'd like to be a queen. I just turned and run away from him.' She looked at Anora with a guilt all over her face. 'Please believe me, I hadn't encouraged him nor allowed him to get near me. Ugh. Just say you believe me.' Mahria took friend's hand in her and looked at her with fear.

'I believe you, silly. Although it makes me mad at him. How could he do such a thing to both of us?' Anora was angered by Mahria's news. 'I'll take care of it. I promise you that, my dear. And is that all? Cause I think biggest thing wasn't said yet.'

'Yes. Now is the big thing. Anora, I need you to think carefully of what I'm about to say.' Mahria stood up from blanket and started to walk from one side to another. 'I need you to find me husband. You know all of our noblemen. The thing is that I want to be free, I want still be who I am after the marriage. I can gave birth to an heir of that man and later he can just left me in peace.'

'What did you said?' Anora asked but her look was saying that her thoughts started to run through her head.

'That I want to keep my freedom?'

'No, no, no. Last part... About an heir.' Anora also stood up and started to walk towards end of a cliff.

'Yes, I can produce heir with him. Maybe if he'll be good with my term we can be sort of friends and allies.' Both of them stared at the sea for a couple of minutes, silently.

'Mahria. I think I can arrange something. Do you trust me?' Anora turned her face to young Cousland. 'I can't say now what I have on my mind. I need to have talk with someone. But trust me in this: I won't hurt you in any way.' Her face serious as well as her look.

'I trust you, silly. And I'm relieved that you want to help me.' Mahria hugged Anora gently and rubbed her back. 'Now, let's end this grave topic. Now, tell me about all gossips. Who slept with whom, all juicy part please.' They both chuckled and returned to the blanket. Both women sat and started chatter about Denerim noblemen and other silly things. As they almost finish Mahria smirked. 'My dear friend, I think we have trespassers.'

'Heh, so Nathaniel didn't cared about your threats.' Anora knew when she looked at her friend that she shouldn't look around nor give away that they know about Nathaniel and Cailan hiding in the bushes a bit further from their spot.

'I love this place because no one would come near without me noticing.' Mahria stood up and smirked. 'Stay here and observe.' Then she approached horses and hid behind them.

Meanwhile Nathaniel and Cailan were hiding in the bushes. Nate was really reluctant when Cailan said he wanted to watch both women and listen to their talk. But he came with him. He was just pissed about Cailan stalking skills. For there were none.

'What are they talking about?' Young prince strained his ear but all he heard was hum of the sea and wind.

'I told you, Cailan, it's futile. I know this spot very well and I also wanted to overhear their cackling once. I was beaten severely after that as Mahria found me.' '_And she will find us know, it's just matter of t-._' But he couldn't finish his thought as arrorw passed near his head and pinned to the tree next to him. 'What the…?' He looked around to Mahria standing with a bow in a distant.

'Nathaniel Howe!' She yelled while chuckling. 'Your stealth skill is getting worse and worse by year.' Young Howe stood up with his hands above head.

'Don't kill me you brute! I surrender!' Then he and Cailan came out of the bushes. 'And don't talk about my skills while one who let us out was our mighty Prince.'

'Heh, that's right. I owe you apologize.' Mahria patted Nate on the shoulder and turned to Cailan. 'Better try to practice creeping and hiding, Cailan. One day you might lose your head, mark my words.' Then she gestured towards blankets. 'Come eat with us. We've finished our gossip session anyway.' As Cailan and Nate have seated themselves, Mahria sat next to Nate and put her arm around his neck. 'Now Nate, tell Cailan where he was wrong.'

'First, he was too loud and his footsteps were too heavy. Maker's breath man, you were caught on every branch.' Nate laughed while he felt hot inside. He really liked when Mahria was nice to him and touched him. 'Second thing, you exposed yourself few times to look above the bushes. Mahria have eyes of an eagle. She sees everything and anyone. And when she sees her pray, she will catch it. Ouch!' Mahria twisted his ear painfully.

'Stop talking about me like I'm a predator who kill or beat everything around.' She frowned. 'You're no fun at all.' After that, to his discontent, she took her arm from him and moved away a bit.

'Laugh all you like… but anyway. You're betrothed or no? Tell me, I'm curious.' Cailan looked at Mahria fascinatet. She avoided his eyes, looked for a second on Anora.

'No, we're not. But judging my father and Arl, it may be soon.' Mahria looked at the see for a while and then turned to Nathaniel. 'But I think Nate won't see it coming as he might be killed one of these days. As he try very hard to unleash goddess of fury.'

'Yup.' Nate nodded in assent.

'Stop this nagging.' Anora stated and clasped her hands. 'Let's eat. And I'd like to hear some of male point of view about some young nobles and heirs. I've heard that men gossip more than women.' And they started to chat and laugh. After few hours they returned to Highever castle in good moods.

HIGHEVER TRAINING GROUNDS

As they returned Mahria made an appointment for a friendly duels between her, Nathaniel and Cailan. After dinner they gathered in the courtyard and proceeded to training grounds. While they walked Teyrn Bryce, King Maric and Teyrn Loghain approached them.

'What are you doing, lads?' King Maric asked with huge grin on his face.

'We're going to get our arses kicked by our fair lady.' Cailan stated and smiled to his father. 'Uncle, maybe you would be a match for her, as nor Nate, nor I am.' Cailan looked upon Loghain. Mac Tir trained Cailan since he was boy, but still Cailan was too inexperienced and couldn't outwin older one.

'That's great idea son. Bryce would you agree?' Maric clasped his hand and looked at Bryce with plead in his eyes.

'Your Majesty, it will be an honour to lend my daughter for a duel with Hero of River Dane.'

'Loghain go quickly and put on your armor. I need to see that.' Mac Tir sighed with restlessness but went to his chambers to put simple leather armor on him. Although he showed irritation outside, inside he was grateful that he could spar with young woman. He had great expectations about this duel. He came back to training ground only to see Cailan on the ground. '_That will be something..._' He thought to himself. When prince descended from the ground, Loghain took his place opposite young Cousland.

'Your Teyrnship, before we start, let me just say it's an honour.' Mahria stated and took her offensive position. Loghain only smiled at her and also took such position. He didn't wait long since she dashed to him and attacked. Steel of their swords clashed several times. After brief introduction Mahria charged. He pushed her back with his mighty blow. She stopped few foots behind and hung her head for a second. When she looked up again Loghain saw disbelief and encouragement in her eyes snowy eyes. '_So now we'll get serious._' He thought to himself before she launched another attack. This time she was quicker, she danced around him with her sword hitting his time to time. Loghain parried all attacks. Marhia also evaded his attack with gracious movements and at the same time she tried to attack swiftly. At that time all soldiers went out of the barracks to watch Loghain and Mahria's duel. Teyrna Eleonora and Anora also came, alongside with Teyrn Howe. It was really hard for audience to assess who's winning. '_He's growing tired._' Mahria thought to herself. 'N_ow's time to show my death blow._' How she was wrong. She jumped to Loghain with a fake attack then turned in the air to attack from other side. But he was faster. She realised too late that it was over as she had his sword at her throat. Then she realised what happened. She looked into Teyrn's icy eyes with shock.

'You were serious with me.' She stated silently while gasping.

'My fair lady, you deserve that.' He replied hoarsely with small smirk on his lips. 'It was an honour, lady Mahria. You are a splendid warrior.' Mahria straightened up and bowed.

'I'm sorry about my word, your teyrnship. Please forgive me I was...' Loghain rose his hand to silence her.

'There's nothing to be sorry for. My lady, please.' Then he looked around. 'I think we need to snap our audience of their shock as well.' Then he approached Maric and Teyrn Bryce. 'I hope we gave you quite a spectacle.'

'My friend. It was long time since I saw such a great duel.' Maric exclaimed. 'Both of you are magnificent swordsman. Cailan, you should practice more, cause your display was poor.' He looked at his son but Cailan didn't hear him nor he saw world around him. His eyes was locked on Mahria. 'Son! Wake up. The show has finished.' Maric patted Cailan in the arm.

'Aah, ah. Yes.' Cailan turned to Maric then to Loghain. 'Uncle, I was surprised. You were more than serious with her.'

'Heh, that's because you two are idiots.' Mac Tir pointed his finger at Cailan then at Nathaniel. Then he turned behind to look at young Cousland while she chatted with some soldiers and drank water. '_Just like Rowan but no Rowan at all._' He thought and smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Dragon 9:24, 14th Bloomingtide

KING MARIC ROOM

'Uncle, may I have a word?' Anora slipped to Maric's chamber silently.

'Anora, my dear. Yes, of course. Come, tell me what's the matter.' Maric showed Anora to the small table and sat on the other side.

'Uncle, do you remember our conversation from two months ago?' Anora asked without any prefaces. Maric looked at her for a minute, sterned, then he open his eyes wider and nodded.

'About Loghain marriage and his heir, I assume?'

'Yes. I found perfect candidate for my fathers future wife.' She spoken without any trace of doubt.

'What? Who?' King blurted away.

'Mahria Cousland.'

'Erm." King looked upon Anora in disbelieve. 'Isn't she betrothed to Nathaniel?'

'No. I mean… not yet. And I think she would be perfect match for my father. She's strong, she's a warrior, and she's willing to produce an heir to someone.' She pointed bluntly. 'But we need to act quickly because of Arl Howe. While we're here in Highever, you should speak with Teyrn Bryce about the matter. As fast as possible.' Anora was really pragmatic woman. She acted quickly and without doubts or hesitation. She was all like her father. That's why Maric trusted her judgments.

'If you say so. I'll speak with Bryce tonight.' Maric sighed. 'But your father is all on you, my dear. If I'd approached him with this matter he would just grunt at me and disregard with one of his icy glares.'

'So we have an agreement.' Anora stood up and prepared to leave. 'Just tell me when you'll go to Teyrn Bryce so I'll catch up with my father.' Then she left to her room to prepare for a big battle.

TEYRN BRYCE STUDY

King was sitting next to big desk in Bryce study. He was watching as Teyrn strolled from one end of the room to another.

'It's a strange request, Maric.' He finally stopped and looked upon his sovereign.

'Indeed it is.' He nodded and shifted in his chair. 'Look, Bryce, I know you planned that Mahria will inherit Highever. She would be a splendid Teyrna, I know it. But just look at other options, other possibilities. Fergus can also be a Teyrn. And Mahria will be spared of futile battles on surname heritage. As I'm certain that sooner or later Howe woudl like to elevate his own. I know that the oldest one takes Teyrnir regardless of gender. But. Mahria is a female, her name would be secondary to hers husband. And Fergus will keep Couslands name. Another thing: just imagine the power of two Teyrnirs combined. You'll have enormous power at the Landsmeet as Mahria will be speaking for Gwaren loudly but in whispers also for Highever.' Maric spread magnificent views of the future in front of Teyrn Bryce. He knew that Cousland was shocked at first by his request but he also saw great possibilities for him and his children if he would agree.

LOGHAIN ROOM

Meanwhile Anora was sitting on her father's bed and frowning. She had a hard time convincing her father to her plans. They have argued for half an hour. Teyrn was just sitting next to small writing desk in his chamber, growling and mumbling swears silently. Then he hit the desk with his hand and gnarled angrily.

'What's the big scheme of yours, Anora?' He lifted himself and walked toward his daugher. 'I know it's your and Maric sophisticated plan to torment me.'

'Father, it's not like that. I told you many times before. You. Should. Remarry!' She emphasized last words with her fists hitting the bed. 'Gwaren doesn't have an heir! I won't inherit it as I'll be a queen some day. Nor my children will. Just think about it. Think about yourself and Teyrnir. There are people there who count on you. Besides, you can't be all alone to the end of your life. And Mahria is great match for you. Not to mention that such strong political marriage will gain us power on Landsmeet.'

'Ah, yes. Splendid.' Loghain snarled yet again. 'Just tell me the truth behind all of it. I know you're hiding something.' Anora regarded her father silently then she turned her head to the window.

'It's about Cailan, dad.' She blurted. 'He's taking an interest in her. I saw it with my own eyes. And I won't allow it!' She stood up and grabbed his hand. '_Ok, now's time for puppy eyes_.' She thought to herself and smirked but only inside her head. 'Dad, please, he can't be snatched by my best friend. I just need her to be taken away from his grip.' Then she looked into her father eyes. She even gathered all her wits to release a tear or two. And that was the moment she knew she had caught her father. From now he would do anything for her.

'Eh. My little girl.' Loghain embraced Anora lightly. 'If that's what it is I'll do it for you. But still I think it's a fool notion.' As he hugged her and stroked her hair she was smiling to herself in a victory. As they stood embracing themselves Maric knocked to the door.

'Yes?' Anora regained her composure and opened the doors.

'How is it?' King asked with a smile. 'All set? We're good?' Then he entered the room with a smirk on his face.

'Father agreed on our proposal.' Anora nodded. Loghain exhaled and looked upon his friend.

'I assume you have talked to Bryce already.'

'Of course, my friend, I came to take you to him. Let's conclude our little arrangement.'

'Pff. Little arrangement.' Mac Tir hissed and waved his hand helplessly. Before he left he turned to his daughter. 'Anora, consider it done. But! It's last time you play with my personal life, you understand?' His daughter nodded and pushed him lightly toward door.

'I understand. Now off you go. Teyrn Bryce shouldn't wait that long for you two.'

AGAIN TEYRN BRYCE STUDY

'So terms of our agreement are following: my daughter will become your wife Loghain, she will be stripped of her heritage after her death as long as no other heir for Highever will be produced. Your payment for the marriage will be in lowering fees for our merchants and expanding our trade further, as for me I'll do the same. Now about Landsmeet. We will debate each matter together for gaining similar approach.' Teyrn count out terms while Loghain sat on the chair with his head hung. 'That's it.' Loghain pulled up his head and nodded.

'I'm fine by that, Bryce. But tell me… are you sure about all that? This is your daughter, for Maker's breath.' Bryce looked at him sternly.

'I just think that will be better for our families and lands. Beside politics I think you will be good for her.' Teyrn of Highever looked at Loghain with serious face.

'Of course, she deserves it.'

'Yes she does.' Bryce agreed. 'That's why I am willing to give you my precious little girl. I know you Loghain. I know that you're proud, earnest man. Tomorrow at breakfast we will announce your betrothal. Now forgive me, my friends, I need to go to Eleonora to tell her about our deal and get my share of scowling.' As he left Loghain turned to Maric who stood silently by the window all this time.

'I hope you're satisfied.' Mac Tir stated and put his hand on King's arm.

'Yes. In the matter of fact I am highly pleased with myself.' He smiled upon Loghain. 'It's time for you to take care of Gwaren and yourself. Now let's get some beauty sleep as females would say.'

Dragon 9:24, 15th Bloomingtide

Mahria entered dining hall not expecting what event will occur shortly. She sat next to Anora and started to eat. Few moment later King stood up and walked up the dais in end of dining hall.

'My dear friend. Today is splendid day. I have important news to share with you. Teyrn Bryce, Loghain, please come here.' As both men approached King he continued his speech. 'I didn't come here only to inspect my vassals but to strengthen the bond between each lands in Ferelden.' Everyone at the table watched Maric and wondered what it's about. 'We need to take care of our country unity and make it prosper greatly. That's why I thought about how to unite my dominion. And I found best solution. By marriage.' He looked at the table to see shocked expressions. Maric smirked at this view. 'So now I hereby inform you about betrothal of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren, Hero of River Dane, Royal Advisor to the Crown, and Lady Mahria Cousland, daughter of Teyrns of Highever.' All gathered in dining hall gasped in disbelief. 'Lady Mahria, please come here.' Mahria's eyes were wide open, she stood up and came to the King. Maric took her hand and approached Loghain. Then he grabbed his friend hand and put it on Mahria's. '_Her hands are so soft._' Loghain looked at her hand now resting in his own. '_And so tiny. Yet she wield a sword with them like a stick. Amazeing._' His thoughts were interrupted by Maric. 'Now some formalities. Bryce if you may.'

'Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir are you willing to take my daughter as wife and take care of her as I was taking care of her since she was born?' Bryce proceeded to Loghain and asked him with serious face. Loghain frowned at the start but then he regained his normal cold expression and nodded.

'Yes, I will.' His hoarse voice didn't let out his anger over all this madness. 'Lady Mahria Cousland.' Mac Tir started his speech avoiding Mahria's confused face. 'Will you take me as a husband and be my wife in not distant future?' Young woman looked at Teyrn then at King Maric to stop her gaze at her father. He nodded and put his hand on her arm.

'Y-yes. I will.' Mahria's voice was shaking. Her eyes looked back at Teyrn Loghain. Although she was confused, she bowed to him. 'It will be an honour, Your Teyrnship.' Mahria took back her hand as Loghain did.

'Now, now! In two months we will attend wedding in Gwaren! I think around 14th of Solace all invited parties will gather there. We'll send crows to arls and nobles immediately. Anyway. Let's celebrate!' Maric clasped his hand and gestures toward table. 'This is glorious day for Ferelden.' While walking back to table Mahria looked at rest. Her Mother and brother were smiling lightly while Arl Rendon and Nate looked crushed. '_Poor Nate..._' she thought to herself. Anora winked at her smiling. '_We need to have a serious conversation, girl._' Mahria narrowed her eyes and looked upon her then she sat down with youngsters.

'That was… unexpected.' Cailan started. One could feel slight disappoint in his voice. 'I didn't know my father and uncle had such plans for this trip.'

'I know! I was shocked too!' Anora easily faked her surprise. 'You'll be married to my father. Can't believe that...'

'Umm. Yes, I'm quite confused myself.' Mahria nodded.

MAHRIA'S ROOM

Everybody talked only about unexpected engagement to the end of the day. Even servants were at it. Mahria couldn't stand the talk so she retreated to her chamber to read and calm her thoughts. Soon Anora joined her.

'Hi, girlfriend.' She entered her room and locked door. 'I hope you're not mad at me.'

'I… no… I'm just confused.' She closed book and turned to Anora. 'You're quite fast with dealing things.' She whispered. 'Are you sure that I should marry your father? It's your father, Anora, Maker's breath.'

'Don't worry about that.' She sat beside Mahria and patted her thigh. 'Just spare me talking about your intimate moments with him and I will be fine.'

'Stupid. I would be too ashamed. I could tell you about my men. But that? Too much.' Mahria brightened up. 'So I'm going to be your stepmother, eh?' She let small chuckle. 'My child, you need good spanking.'

'Oh no, mother! Just spare my buttocks.' Anora laughed and waved her hands in defensive gesture. Both started to laugh. After a while Mahria serious look came back at her face.

'Poor Nate. That was a hard blow, wasn't it?'

'I suppose. But he'll be good. Don't worry. He will be always your friend.'

'Certainly hope so.' Young Cousland sighed and turned her head to look out the window. 'I'll leave Highever in two weeks. So I was said.'

'Yeah. In two months from now you'll be Teyrna of Gwaren. Still, I think you're much more suited for ploughing field than being noblewoman.' Anora again patted her on the lap. 'My dear. I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we're getting back to Denerim. Uncle Maric changed his plans to stay longer due to unexpected betrothal. After we reach Denerim and inform everyone, we're going straight to Gwaren.'

'Ah, so the wheel is already spinning, huh?' Cousland shook her head in disbelief. 'Good night, dear. I'll also call it a day. What a day...'

Dragon 9:24, 15th Bloomingtide and afterwards

King's party gathered up quickly and proceeded to Denerim. After their leave residents of Highever castle were also in rush to prepare all necessary things for wedding and travel to Gwaren. Mahria didn't have time to talk to her future husband before his departure so she was anxious. She hoped she could have few words with him in Gwaren. Everything happened so fast. Too fast.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Dragon 9:24, 2nd Solace

'Ah, Gwaren at last.' Maric stretched his arms and complained painfully. 'My butt is hurting from all this horse riding. What a shame we'll be too busy with organizing wedding to rest properly.'

'Oh, yes. As king you'll work your fingers to the bone, Maric.' Loghain sighed. 'All this madness is your doing so stop complaining.' They reached gates and were greeted by Gwaren's seneschal - Keidan.

'Your Majesty, Your Teyrnship. Welcome back to Gwaren. May Maker guide your ways.' Seneschal bowed and gestured towards Gwaren. 'Your Teyrnship, I have some urgent matters for you to attend to later.'

'Fine, we'll meet in the afternoon. Now we just want to go to my manor and refresh.' Then all party rode to Mac Tir manor. Loghain didn't want to live in estate of previous owner, Orlesian bastard. After rebellion it was rebuilt into barracks for his soldiers and Loghain build his own home on the hill next to Gwaren's harbor. His late wife have decorated it in her way. She spend all her married life in that house. First years of their marriage they spend on building the estate. Loghain also was busy in rebuilding and strengthening Gwaren then after Rowan's death he spend most of time in Denerim. Celia had been only once in Denerim during their marriage thus they didn't were very close. There was always something that stoon in a way to know her better. He prefered that way. He didn't want to build any relationship. But Maric said anyway that he was running away. '_After all this years… I'll get a new wife. New life._' Loghain wondered when he looked at the mansion. '_In house that's rather unfamiliar to me now. How many years since I really lived here? House of my dead wife. What a hypocrisy_." As he entered his house middle aged elf approached him.

'Your Majesty. Your Teyrnship, long time no see. I hope your travel was safe.' His name was Mahren and he was one of his Night Elves. After rebellion have ended he really didn't have place to stay so Loghain offered him a job as butler.

'Mahren, stop with 'Your Teyrnship' talking. I said many times that you can call me by my name.' Loghain patted arm of the Elf. 'How preparations for wedding are proceeding? I assume you was informed beforehand.'

'Yes, crow was here two weeks ago. Whole town is speaking only about you and new Teyrna.' Butler nodded and smiled at Loghain.

'You hear it, Loghain?' Maric also smiled. 'Everyone are so excited.'

'Everyone but me you wanted to say.' Loghain disregarded Maric. 'Mahren, I hope you prepared rooms for King, Prince. Also contact local taverns and inns for rooms for guests. Our beloved King invited whole Ferelden.'

'As you wish. Just one word before I leave. Crow came today with note that Teyrn Cousland will arrive in one week. They're on their way.' Mahren bowed and departed to town.

'Anora, my dear. You'll be in charge of preparations. But I think you already know what to do. Come Maric, Cailan, I'll show you to your room.' Men walked up to second floor, Teyrn escorted them to their rooms and then retreated to his own. He wasn't here for seven months yet room was clean and ready for use. 'Two weeks… what a madness.' Loghain murmured to himself and started to unpack his belongings.

LATER, LOGHAIN'S STUDY

'And the last matter, Your Teyrnship.' Loghain and Keidan were dealing with urgent matters of Teyrnir for two hours and here it was finally ending. Senechal regarded Loghain but stayed silent.

'Yes…?' Loghain looked impatiently at the man.

'It's delicate, Your Teyrnship.'

'Is it about the wedding? I thought we have discussed everything.' Mac Tir was worn-out by all those preparations so far. Every time he thought he handled everything another pile of matters popped out.

'Oh, no no, it's about Anders.' Kaidan send guilty gaze at Loghain. Anders was healer mage sent to Gwaren two years earlier, after his seventh attempt of running from Circle Tower, Kinloch Hold. Knight-Commander Greagoir was so fed up with him that he agreed to send Anders to Gwaren as a healer. For his first year the mage was behaving and everything was fine. Anders had run his clinic and helped people a great deal. Problems started year ago when daughter of wealthy merchant admitted to be pregnant with him. After few months another woman claimed to be expecting a child.

'Don't tell me there will be another one I beg you.' When Kaidan nodded Loghain put his hands on his face, cracking up. 'I can't believe it's happening again. Who is that woman?'

'Luckily it's the same as before.' Nevertheless that attempt to cheer Teyrn up failed. Loghain frowned and looked at Seneschal with anger.

'I'm done, Kaidan. Sent him back to Kinloch Hold. I have enough of his debauchery.' As he said that he hit table with his fist. 'Like I have time or patience to attend such nonsenses.'

'There is problem, Your Teyrnship. This merchant, Alder, want Anders to marry his daughter. On the other hand Anders want to marry Rieska, the woman with he'll have another child. She's daugher of head of blacksmith guild, Luthias.' Kaidan spread his arms in helpless gesture. 'We're caught between two stools in this matter, Your Teyrnship.'

'All right. I think I have a solution. Let him marry this blacksmiths daugher as I don't need our craftsmen's to turn down on us. And tell this merchant to sod off. Like we don't have other merchants here in Gwaren.' Teyrn was at the edge. Dealing with such foolishness was last thing he wanted right now. 'And you can tell Anders that he will have to pay for merchant grandchild. I want him to understand that he's responsible.'

'As you wish, your Teyrnship.' Kaidan stood up and left Loghain's study. '_What a day… first day of my stay and I need to take care of such idiocies_.' Mac Tir brooded. '_Just stay strong, Loghain, stay strong._'

Dragon 9:24, 9th Solace

Mac Tir was standing in front of his mansion. He was waiting for Couslands for a while. Messenger came earlier with news that they arrived at the town. His soon-to-be wife and her family were going to stay in his home for the event. That was really stressing him out. Bryce and Eleonora were his longtime friends and he hosted them several times here but now it was different matter. Now their daughter will stay here. As his wife. As new Teyrna. He wondered what cruel plan Maker had for him, what he did to deserve such unexpected and for now rather unpleasant boon. '_Don't fret, old fool. What is done is done. No sens whining about it._' As he was ruminating he saw Cousland party in front of mansion's gate. He approached toward them. 'Good to see you all sound and well, my friends. Come inside, you need to rest.'

'Greetings, Loghain. Thank you very much. We're whacked after long travel.' Teyrn dismounted his horse and after him Teyrna and both of her children did the same.

'Ah. This place didn't change at all.' Eleonora looked around with smile on her face. 'I'm so pleased to be here again. Though Celia is not around anymore.' Mahria trembled a bit after that statement. It was strange for her. She would replace late Teyrna and that was making her out of countenance. After brief welcome Teyrn showed them to their rooms. She regarded him silently. When she was alone she sat on familiar bed. She was here few times before. When Celia was alive. '_What did you get yourself into, girl._' She sighed deeply and stood up to. Mahria stood in front of window and saw Teyrn Loghain and Anora giving orders to some servants.

'Maker preserve me, just be calm, everything will be fine.'

Dragon 9:25, 14th Solace

It was a day before the wedding ceremony. Mahria was playing with her mabari, Sahra, when she saw King and Teyrn Loghain coming from the town. 'Now girl, sit down and be good doggy.' Sahra sat down as she was said to. Mahria patted mabari on the head and turned to approaching men. 'Good day, your Majesty, your Teyrnship. Lovely day isn't it? How was your stroll through the town?'

'As always, everyone were just literally swooping on us.' Maric smiled and waved his hand to show swooping gesture. 'But Gwaren is really something. After Loghain took this Teyrnir it blossomed.' Loghain growled a bit but Maric wasn't disheartened at all. 'There is a lot of merchants, especially dwarven ones. They sell good wares, you need to go look for yourself.'

'I'd love to, your Majesty. Maybe after ceremony I'll go for a walk myself. But know… if it won't offend you, your Majesty. I'd like to talk to Teyrn alone. We didn't have really time to talk and tomorrow it may be too late.' Mahria smirked and winked to the king.

'Oh yes, of course. I would be highly displeased if there would be any problems with ceremony because of me. Like a runaway bride.' Maric patted Loghain in the arm. 'Please excuse me. I'll go and rest a bit before dinner.' Maric left Loghain with smirk as he saw terror in his eyes.

'Umm… may we go to the garden, your Teyrnship? It's quieter there and we won't be interrupted. '

'Of course, my Lady. After you.' Mahria whistled at the dog and they went to the garden. After that they sat on the bench under huge oak. Sahra set up next to her owner and lay down. Mahria looked at her future husband with embarrassment.

'We didn't have opportunity to talk, your Teyrnship, and I think we should clear some things before the event.' She started but Loghain interrupted her.

'I know what are the circumstances if that's what you mean.' Loghain still couldn't make himself to look at young woman beside him so he gazed away. 'It's political marriage and I think you know that Anora was the one who brought this up because of Cailan and his… affection toward you.' He dared to look at her with corner of his eye. She was deep in thoughts and she look quite something.

'Yes… Cailan… that's one thing. Please forgive me for saying this, but I don't really care about him nor Anora. I just… wanted to know what you want from this marriage, your Teyr-.'

'Please, my lady, don't call me 'Your Teyrnship' as we're going to be married tomorrow, Loghain's fine.' He dared to fully look at her. His icy blue eyes locked in hers. She smiled to him and nodded.

'Fair enough, but you will stop with 'My lady' as well.' He also nodded his head. 'So we agreed on first thing. That was the easy part.'

'Yes. You asked what I want from our marriage…? I didn't really thought about it. Maybe you can tell me what you want from it?' Loghain artfully evaded answering her question.

'I just want freedom, I can be your wife, your friend and your ally. I just want to stand independently, as I think you would like the same. I won't interfere in your matters when you won't like to, and I want the same from you. And about the rest? I think we will work it out later on.' Her gaze was serious as her words. Loghain regarded her silently. He wanted to spot any lies beneath her earnest talk. But he caught himself believing her words.

'That's fair by me, Mahria. I'm glad you deal with the matter in wise way.' He felt a bit less tense so he answered her previous question. 'I think I want the same from you. Mind me I'm not a man who court a lady nor one who entertains her. I'm but a simple man, a soldier. Rather harsh one I think. I wasn't good husband to Celia so I can't assure you that now I'll do any better.' He smirked and looked at her again. She looked at him curiously with faint smile.

'I'll just have to cooperate with it.' The faint smile on Mahria's lips broadened. He regarded her and thought. '_Such a beautiful smile. Her smile is so similar to… no stop it. She's not her._' Loghain turned his head straight and looked at the garden. 'Anyway I'm glad we could clarify our things. I really wanted to have this talk before tomorrow's ceremony. Now I'm much more calm.'

'I'm happy I could help with calming your nerves, Mahria. I know that this occurrence is nerve-wracking. But, may it all be damned to Black City, there's no way out now. And I appreciate that you want us to be on good terms. Also, I think that about the rest we'll just have to figure it out on our own.' She put her hand lightly on his arm and then stood up. He felt warmth through his clothes. It was disturbing but in pleasant way. The moment didn't last long as someone was approaching. She took her hand.

'Your Teyrnship!' Blonde man came in a rush toward Loghain and Mahria. 'May I say how grateful I am for your help, Your Teyrnship?' He kneeled in front of Mac Tir and bowed.

'Anders…' Loghain growled in anger. 'Are you blind or it just escaped your notice that I'm a little bit busy right now?' At this statement Anders snapped out of his acknowledgments and looked around to lock his gaze on the woman next to the man.

'Ah, oh. Yes, I'm very sorry. My lady, a proper greeting is necessary. I am Anders. Gwaren healer.' Mage bowed to the lady.

'A pleasure.' Mahria looked puzzled at mage then at Loghain.

'Did I interrupt in something important? If yes I'll wait next to the gate. I beg for forgiveness.'

'Please don't bother. I need to go anyway. Thank you, Loghain, for the talk. Now excuse me. As I said I need to go to my mother now and help her with some preparations or she'll nag later that I'm no help at all.' She smiled at Mac Tir one last time and left. Loghain looked at her as she left. '_Maker's breath. It may be not so bad at all_. _With that smile of hers.'_ Then he looked at the mage again, displeased.

'Our amorous Mage came back to the town I see.' Loghain started with hoarse voice. 'One more child convinced by your loins, ser Mage, and I send you back to the Circle Tower.' Anders looked into those icy blue eyes of Teyrn and quivered.

'Of course, Your Teyrnship, I'll marry Rieska and everything will be fine, I assure you.' Anders nodded eagerly. 'By the way, Your Teyrnship, who was this beautiful Lady?' He looked back but there was no sign of Mahria, as she left already.

'Future Teyrna of Gwaren, Anders, I'm going to be married to her tomorrow. Sooo… don't think about her, don't look at her, just forget about her. Sooo, don't even think about it, is that clear enough for you?' Obvious threat leaped out from Loghain's mouth. He glared coldly at the healer and dismissed him with wave of his hand. '_If he'd get too cocky I would be embarrassed by having mage's bastard in my own house. Better scare him off in the start_.'

NIGHTFALL, CORRIDOR IN BEDCHAMBERS QUARTER

Loghain was walking to Maric room when he noticed some motion in end of the corridor. He silently approached closer to the source of the unrest. As he approached he saw Cailan trying to hold Mahria. He hid in the darkness and observed the situation.

'Please Cailan, let go of me.' She hissed at young prince. 'I don't want any closeness between us. I said it few times already.'

'Just please answer my question already. Don't you want to be a queen? Not just a mere Teyrna?' He asked with husky voice and tried to put his hand on her waists.

'No. I'm going to marry Loghain tomorrow. I don't want to be your queen nor I want to engage in any intimacy with you.' Loghain narrowed his eyes. '_Bastard. I'll get to his arse one of this days._' He thought to himself angrily.

'It's about Anora, right?' Cailan moved back from her and looked at her sharply.

'Of course it's about Anora. It's about Anora, Teyrn Mac Tir, your father and my parents. But above all it's about that I don't fancy you Cailan.' She hissed at him again. Cailan looked at her in shock. 'I don't find you attractive whatsoever.'

'All women in Ferelden find me attractive. I don't believe you.' He stood up, looking cocky and proud of himself. 'Every woman in this country would sell her family just to have me.'

'Not every. You idiot. I'm one of them. Women who think that being prince is not everything to them exist, Cailan. Don't get too cocky.' Loghain almost gasped in shock but calmed himself.

'So who you fancy, my lady? Men like Nathaniel?' Cailan growled in anger. 'I know you have been laying with him. Several times.'

'That's not your concern. But I'll tell you. I fancy man like my future husband and sod off with anyone who want to argue with me about my tastes.' She frowned and waved her hand in '_leave me alone_' gesture. 'Now go away because you won't get any courtesy from me, Cailan. And mind you, I want to remain your friend but if you pick up this subject again I won't be that nice anymore.' Then Mahria turned around and dashed to Anora's room. Cailan regarded her for a second then also turned and walked to his chamber. Loghain was so dumbfounded that he remained in his spot for several minutes. '_What did she said…? I'm dreaming or is it real…?_' Then he retreated silently to his study.

ANORA'S ROOM

'I saw you have chatted with my father, girl.' Young Mac Tir stated as Mahria entered the room with anger written all over her face. 'I hope he didn't said anything bad to you.'

'Perish the thought, silly goose.' Mahria walked toward bed and sat next to Anora. 'I just wanted to… I dunno… explain some matter to your father. That's all. And it was good talk.' Anora regarded her with curiosity.

'Fine, fine. You looked good together, you know? I wouldn't even presume that. But it's fact.' Anora bit her lips with concern and bursted out. 'I just hope I didn't put you in something you'll regret someday. Nor I wouldn't like you to hate me.' Anora looked at Mahria saddened.

'Silly, tomorrow I'll become your step mom. Why regret such great possibility?' Cousland patted Anora to the back. 'If you won't behave I'll just scold you… and spank your butt.' Both of them started to laugh uncontrollably. After they stopped Mahria turned to Anora. 'So… tomorrow, huh?'

'Yes.' Anora looked back at her friend. 'You'll be a beautiful bride, you know?'

'Don't say such rubbish. With my masculine features and muscled body even prettiest dress looks inappropriate.'

'Oh, just shut it and go plough some field already.' Anora chuckled. 'Anyway… you look like goddess of fury and damnation. Who did you damned to the Black City for Nathaniel is not around at present? He will come tomorrow as I heard.'

'Cailan.' Mahria spit his name and looked at Anora. 'He was at it again. He offered me to become a queen… I just told him to sod off. Just suck him dry already.' She frowned and looked at her friend. 'That would serve both of you.' Then she shook her head and calmed down. 'Never mind, girl. I told him what I wanted for long time. I think there won't be any courting from him anymore.'

Later they talked about ceremony and guests, they were having fun. Anora wanted to relieve her and Mahria's tension after Cailan's wooing. She was near her until they parted to beds. '_Mahria, I just hope you'll be happy… as well as my father._'


	6. Chapter 5

Dragon 9:24, 15th Solace

LOGHAIN'S ROOM

'Don't tug so much.' Loghain frowned at his friend. 'Did you forgot how to strap an armor?'

'Just stop fretting.' Maric disregarded him and continue to tie up laces of the armor. Loghain chose to put on his Armor of River Dane, as he named it. It was enchanted with magic, a real masterpiece. He recovered it from damned chevalier commander after Battle of River Dane and somehow grew a sentiment to it.

'How long?' Loghain sighed and looked at Maric obviously fed up with his clumsiness.

'It's done.' King patted the man in the arm. 'Now let's go or we'll be late. No running, mind me.'

MAHRIA'S ROOM

Finally the day of the ceremony came. Servants were running in every direction to tie up everything. It was utter chaos. But Mahria wasn't aware of it as she was getting ready in her room. Her mother and Anora accompanied her in getting her dress on and tying her hear. When they finished they've stand in front of Mahria to admire their efforts. She looked stunning. Her silk dress was double-layerd. First layer emerald green, draped her thighs and hanged loosely at the end. Second layer was white, it was partially hidden beneath the first one, only visible at the center of dress. Upper part of the dress was fitted to her slender body, showing how well it was shapen. Mahria usually hid it, ashamed of her curves and nice breast. While wearing armor they weren't visible at all. As always her mother ordered to embroider laurel wreaths on sleeves and neckline as well as bottomline. Her hair was pinned up to show her long, graceful neck. Then they put on her cloak with Highever heraldry and mother put on her a necklace with emerald to finish off.

'How do I look?' Mahria asked uneasy. 'That bad…?'

'That good, silly.' Eleonora approached her daugher and hugged tightly. 'My beloved Pup.' A slight sob reached Mahria's ears. 'Today you will leave my nest to start your own.' Then Teyrna Cousland started to cry.

'Mom, don't cry.' Mahria's eyes were also wet. 'You said for long time that I'm getting too old. I'm 25, mom. I should be marry to someone at least 5 years ago. But I know I was embarrassment to you. I hope I wont' be anymore.'

'My child, don't say such rubbish. I'll always be proud of you.' Mother stopped her crying and smiled to the daugher. 'May the Maker guide you your entire life. May Andraste watch over your marriage.' She put her hand on Mahria's cheek and brushed it lightly. Then Anora approached both of them.

'We need to leave. Carriage is waiting.' They went downstairs and left mansion. Carriage was really waiting for them. They were last as everyone went to the chantry earlier. The ride was quick and with a short time Mahria was standing with her father in front of big building - Cathedral of Gwaren. Guest were seating on the benches inside already. Next the altar Loghain was waiting for his bride with Maric and Reveared Mother. Both men were wearing full armour and looked serious.

'She's here.' Maric pointed at the doors. 'Let's begin.' Then he retreated to sit beside Cailan, Anora and Teyrna Cousland who came there just moment earlier. Loghain regarded him with grave expression. His icy blue eyes then moved to Anora. She smiled at him to encourage her father. Loghain lift corner of his lip in faint smile. '_Madness._' He thought to himself. After that he looked at the end of the building. Mahria was walking towards altar escorted by her father. As she was closer he looked at her and almost set his jaw ajar in disbelief. Here was coming his bride and he found her so perfect at that moment. He regarded her slender body and thin waist, as well as well-shaped breast. '_Why I haven't noticed her shapes earlier…?_' He asked himself in his head. As Mahria and her father approached him, Teyrn Bryce handed daughter's hand to Loghain's.

'Please, take care of my daughter.' Bryce smiled at Loghain and retreated to his wife.

'Now, let's begin with prayers.' Reveared Mother started her chant. After that bride ang groom had to exchange their vows. After Teyrn pledged his vow he walked to Mahria's back to take off her cloak and put his, with Gwaren heraldry - a wyvern - embroidered in gold. It was sign that he'll take her under his custody. Then it was time for a first kiss. He leaned to her and briefly put his lips on her for a quick kiss. The soft sensation stirred him but he calmed quickly. Then Reveared Mother put her hands up and blessed newlyweds.

WEDDING RECEPTION

Wedding reception was held in front of Loghain's mansion. Thankfully garden was really big so all guests fitted there just fine. Loghain mingled with Marric to attend everyone. He hadn't time to attend to his new wife though. After some time he retreated from crowd and leaned behind the oak.

'Here you're hiding.' Familiar voice ringed next to him. He looked by his arm to see Mahria. 'Avoiding me just after our wedding?' She smirked at him and walked closer to stand in front her husband.

'Perish the thought, Teyrna. I was just trying to...' He started but she interrupted him.

'I know exactly what you were trying to do as I'm trying the same. To escape. It's too crowded for me. I'm exhausted and don't want to listen to any idle talk for a while.' She paused to look at him. 'And I wanted to get away from Arl Howe as he's literally crying over my marriage to someone else than Nathaniel. Nathaniel also looks tarnished. Erm... But I don't want to interrupt your rest. Please excu-.' She turned to leave but she halted to see he reached her hand.

'Please don't go. You can stay.' Loghain said hoarsely and locked his eyes with hers. Then his icy eyes become sterned. 'If you like, that is.' She only smiled at him.

'Food will be served in a moment. Your gauntlets may be in a way. Let me take care of them.' She leaned to him and started to undo ties. As she was working on ties he remained passive and quiet. 'This armor is… is marvelous.' She exclaimed and touched cold silverite on his chest. 'And you take good care of it.'

'It is my prize after defeating Orlesian commander.' He stated but somehow he knew that she was familiar with the story of his deeds.

'I know, of course. It's my favourite bedtime story. Father was bored with it after he related it to me for thousands of times.' She smirked. 'Done, I presume it's way better now?'

'Yes, thank you. Mahria.' He looked into her snowy eyes just for a moment to turn away. 'Let's return to others. And go eat, you look hungry.'

'Ah, yes. I couldn't make myself to eat today. But now I'd like to eat, yes.' Loghain offered his arm and escorted his newlywed wife to their seat at the top of the table. Before the meal was served King Maric as Teyrn Bryce made a short speech and raised a toast for bride and groom. Just moment after all guests went silent as loud ruckus started by the gates. Loghain stood up and went to see what's the matter. Mahria looked at that direction. Then familiar neighs come to her ears. 'Dalish harts? Here?' After that she also stood up and dashed to the gate. She reached gates alongside with her husband. At the gate they saw 4 elves on the harts and one addidtional hart with no rider. It was Keeper Zetrall of Dalish, who was acquaintance of both of them. When they saw who was there both of them started to talk the same time.

'Zetrall, long time no see.' Loghain exclaimed. The same time Mahria also greeted the elf.

'Andaran atish'an, Keeper Zetrall.' As both Mahria and Loghain spoke they looked at themselves.

'You know him, Mahria?' Loghain's eyes were wide opened.

'She does, yes.' Zetrall dismounted his hart and walked to the couple. 'Loghain, I came to bring our regards and best wishes. May Creators smile upon your marriage. And when I heard who is your bride I was even more happy.' Then he patted Mahria's arm. 'I know this girl since she was seventeen, right Mahria?'

'Ma serannas, Zetrall. I'm happy to see you again, Keeper.' She smiled at him. Loghain looked at both elf and his wife confused. '_How can she speak Dalish_?' He thought to himself.

'Your elvhen still sound really good, da'len.' Zetrall smiled back at woman. 'Anyway. I came here to bring you wedding presents. Abatheal, bring our gifts.' Then young elf named Abatheal came to the Keeper with two identical bows. 'They are pure ironbark. I asked our craftsman to carve your and Mahria's heraldry on them.' Then he gave each one a bow. Loghain looked at it. Both arms of the bow were carved with laurel and at the center there was depiction of a wyvern.

'It's beautiful.' Mahria gasped while looking at the bow. Then she lift her head. 'Ma serannas, ma'falon.'

'Don't thank me yet, da'len. I have another gift just for you.' Zetrall looked then at Loghain. 'If I may of course.' Mac Tir nodded in approval. 'I once promised you, da'len, that on the day of your wedding I'll give you the offspring of my finest hart. And here she is.' Then she gestured with his hand at the hart without a raider. It was graceful mare with red mane and white lanes in her croup. 'She's only one year nevertheless her horns are impressive, don't you think?' He stated while looking at Mahria. Woman approached the hart and carefully touched it's head.

'She's… I don't know what to say.' Mahria was speechless. When she was younger she had run away few times from the castle of Highever. One time she was lost in the woods and hit on Dalish camp. Although she was scared at first they took care of her. And then she befriended them. Whie

'Zatrall, I'll be honored to welcome you at the wedding banquet. Please come and join us.' Loghain gestured toward the gate. Then he guided Zetrall to the table and seated him beside himself. King Maric also knew the elf as he was once Captain to the Night Elves. They talked a bit when Loghain's curiosity took over.

'Zetrall, could you explain to me how you know my wife?' He asked. Zetrall looked at Mahria and they exchanged smiles.

'My elves caught Mahria once in the woods where we had our camp. She was lost and scared a bit when my men surrounded her. They brought her to me. And when I looked into her eyes I immediately realized whose daughter she was. Oh, that reminds me that I need to greet Teyrn Bryce. Da'len, if you could tell rest of the story to your husband.' After that Keeper wandered off to talk with Teyrn Cousland. Both Maric and Loghain looked at Mahria fascinated.

'Heh, that's funny story. When I was young I run away from Highever to get to know world a bit further than just my father's lands. Every time I got scolded though.' She smiled warmly at that memory. 'As Keeper said, I was lost in the woods and that how we came to know each other. I stayed with the Dalish for two weeks. Learned their tongue and their ways a bit. After that we have met few more times more. But it was long ago.'

'Teyrna, you're quite amazing. You're a lucky man, Loghain.' Then Maric looked at the guest and spotted Anora. 'Who is that man with Anora, by the way?' He pointed at Loghain's daughter and blond man. Mac Tir looked at the direction and growled.

'Excuse me. I have to kick someone out of here. An unwelcomed guest.' He dashed to his daughter and Anders. Mage crashed at the wedding and was really happy to mingle between guests and court beautiful noblewoman. Bad luck he hit upon hosts' daughter at that time.

'Anders!' Teyrn said with voice trembling of anger. His icy eyes were sparkling with ire. 'Get out or I'll send you to the dungeons. Go to your clinic and better stay there for next month.'

'Your Teyrnship!' Anders yelled with fear. 'Please forgive me. I'll go. I won't do it ever again.' Then mage run away like he was on fire.

'Who was that, father? Funny fellow.' Anora asked with a smirk on her face.

'Idiot who's making every woman in this damned town pregnant by just a gaze.' Loghain hissed in anger. 'Better watch out or you'll have mage child.' Anora chuckled and went to the table. '_What a day..._' Loghain thought. '_And it's not going to end._' Then his thought moved to approaching wedding night and chill ran down his spine.

LOGHAIN BEDCHAMBER

Maric came with Loghain to his chamber to help him with his armor and torment him about wedding night. With a big grin on his face he asked inappropriate questions about what Loghain would like to do with his young wife. Nevertheless Loghain disregarded him with icy gaze and silence. King reached a conclusion that there is no fun with him and left, leaving friend in grave thoughts. As he was brooding over his misery he didn't notice that door to the bedchamber of his new wife has opened and she entered. She silently approached him. Finally he looked at her. She was in a nightgown. He saw only bottom part of the nightgown as shawl covering her arms and upper body hid the rest. But judging by the bottom, fabric of her attire was almost transparent. It made a stir inside of him but he didn't said nor shown anything. In the meanwhile Mahria inspected the room and approached the wall with big map of Ferelden hanged there. She looked at it in silence, touching some parts or tracing roads or rivers with her finger. Then she went to look at the shield with heraldry of Gwaren on it, also hanged on same wall.

'I'm surrounded by dragons and wyverns now.' She stated.

'Is that a problem, Teyrna?' He asked rather coldly. He felt out of place and anxious. There he was sitting in his bedclothes, trying to look calm, stately and on the other side of the room was his newlywed wife. Almost half his age, young and so appealing it hurted.

'No. I just… I wanted to say that from beginning of my life those marvelous creatures surrounded me.' She smiled to herself at that thought. 'My parents convinced me in the camp before battle ar River Dane, you know. Dragon heralded that battle. And I was born in the first year of Dragon Age.' She walked to the bed and lay down. 'Now I'm Teyrna of Gwaren, wife to Hero of River Dane who's crest depict wyvern. It's just… I don't know… a strange fate. I think.'

'Ah. I see. I saw that dragon. At River Dane. She was flying above valley, roaring from time to time. Such a magnificent view. And when I looked at her I thought to myself that she will bring me luck.'

'Do you think that now? About today's events?' She asked with curiosity in her snowy eyes. Loghain looked away and stayed silent. After brief moment he stood up and went to pour some brandy.

'Do you want some? It's Antivan brandy.' He offered her the drink as he needed one for sure.

'Yes, please.' She answered and took one cup from his hand. 'Too much of antivan right now.' She chuckled and drank a sip.

'What?' Loghain asked with incomprehension.

'I have too much of antivan wares by me right now. The brandy… and… this.' She took off her shawl to show her nightgown in full view. Loghain gasped in shock. Not only bottom was transparent but whole nightgown. He could see her nipples behind fabric as well as slender stomach and graceful curves of her waist and thighs. Loghain turned his head to other direction. He felt warm sensation on his neck as well as in loins.

'Please forgive me, Marhia, for gawking like that.' He was ashamed by himself. 'Rest now, I'll sleep in the armchair.'

'Such a pity.' She said with faked sadness. 'Anora ordered this piece of clothing from Antiva especially for me and my wedding night some time ago. Before we were even engaged. I had high expectations. Like how I'd seduce my husband in our first night. Alas, I didn't do well nor this nightgown. My husband doesn't want to touch or look at me.' Loghain dared look at Mahria. Her head was hung and she was looking at her hands. Her fingers were playing with laces of the nightgown.

'My lady, I don't really grasp what you...'

'My lady again?' She chuckled. And stood up. 'I see I need to practice my courting with you, husband.' She approached Loghain in seductive manner.

'Mahria, I'm pleased with your manners with me… but…' He tried to back off while she was getting closer to him. His gaze again locked on her chest then lower parts. 'But if you'll insist on seducing me like that I'm afraid I won't hold back.'

'Oh, that attitude I like.' She smiled and leaned to him. Her face was near his. Scent of her body vexed his senses. Sight of her round lips was so tempting, he hesitate only for a second. Loghain grabbed Mahria's arms and pulled her to his knees. Then without a word he started to kiss her feverishly. After lips he kissed her cheek and neck then leaned to kiss her chest. He almost got there with his lips but suddenly withheld. He realised what he have done and doubts grew in his head. 'Why?' He blurted the question.

'Because I want to. Not for duty. Not for pleasing you. It's a desire you stirred while we dueled in Highever.' She stated breathing heavily. He looked into her snowy eyes in disbelief. 'So don't hold back anymore.' Her willingness, lust in her eyes proved to him she wasn't lying.

'I… it was long since I was with a woman. Especially such woman as you. I don't know...' Even before Celia's death he wasn't really engaged with his late wife in bed activities. He rejected Celia long time and after her death he had few women lay with him. Loghain thought that it will be better for him than engage himself in futile intimacy. But know it was different.

'Oh? Such woman as me? Care to explain?' Mahria interrupted him. She straightened her back and looked at him.

'You are remarkable woman, Mahria. Strong-willed, brave. You know what you want yet you long for recognisance. I saw that in your eyes that time in Highever. But it doesn't weak you it makes you stronger. And...' He hesitated to tell what he overheard last night. After a while of regarding her he continued. 'I saw your argument last night. With Cailan. It was brave to stand up to someone like him. Even though you lied about fancy someone like me.'

'It wasn't a lie.' She murmured silently. He looked in her eyes waiting for her to continue. But she only touched his face lightly, like it was too fragile to withstand any pressure. She traced lines of his jaw, cheeks, nose and temple. Like she was memorizing every inch of his face with her fingers. She took one of his braid in her hand and stroked gently. His blue eyes regarded her in fascination. '_How can she be so strong yet so delicate… soft… and fragile._' He thought to himself, his lust grew in every minute as she was touching him tenderly. And suddenly he realised that urge to have her is stronger than any doubts. He lifted her and moved to the bed. She smiled at him warmly as he positioned above her.

'If you allow, my Lady. I'd like to try this nightgown of yours.'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship, do as you like.' They mocked themselves with honorifics and regarded each other with curiosity, wondering what will happen next.

'So it's antivan fabric, yes? Such lecherous nations they are.' Loghain slided his hand on her waist and thigh, gripping each of them firmly. 'You said it was a present from my daugher? And she bought it for you long ago?'

"Ah yes.' Mahria chuckled. 'Anora made a joke with it. When she handed it to me she said that Nathaniel would lose his conscious if he saw me dressed like that.' Then she looked at Loghain startled. 'Oh, and… I think you already know but I'm not a maidan anymore. I had few more lovers than Nathaniel to be precise. Sorry to disappoint you.'

'Don't worry, Mahria. I couldn't care less about it.' His hand moved up her body to her chest. He cupped her breast through silky fabric with one hand as on another he kept himself up to look at her. Then he leaned to her lips and kissed them, still cupping her breasts. Mahria wasn't motionless herself and stroked his arms and back. As their kisses intensified Mahria opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue between her lips. She showed him her willingness so he started to untie laces of her nightgown. When her breast came out he started to move down, licking and kissing her neck. Slowly, inch by inch, as he reached her breasts. Kissing and sucking each nipple he heard her gasping and moaning quietly. Her body intoxicated him, as he compared it to Rowan's. '_Rowan._' Her name struck his mind. He stopped and lifted himself a bit. '_She's not Rowan. She's not. Who is she?_' With thoughts dashing through his head he freezed. Mahria looked up to see why he stopped unexpectedly.

'What's wrong? Are you alright?' She asked concerned. But there was no response. She put her hand on his cheek. Her touched reached him. Loghain looked up into her eyes with odd gaze.

'Who are you?' Mac Tir touched her face. Moved his rough fingers onto her lips, cheeks. He touched her hair in incredulity. 'Who are you?' He asked again with strange, hoarse voice.

'I'm Mahria Mac Tir.' She replied with strength in her voice. 'Teyrna of Gwaren, wife of Loghain Mac Tir.' At that statement he snapped out of his grave thought about Rowan. '_Never again, Mac Tir. Never again compare Mahria to her. As she is someone so much different._' Mahria's warm gaze soothed his confusion. Her warm yet snowy eyes melted his anxiety. He looked into those warm eyes and began to understand her words. '_It wasn't a lie._' she said to him. Then Loghain leaned to kiss her again. Feverishly with passion and lust. He took of her nightgown and started to move down yet again, tracing her bare skin with his lips. His hand reached her smallclothes and with one firm move he took them off. When he had free access to her inner parts he reached them with his hand. He found out that she wasn't bluffing while saying that she fancy him. She was as eager from the beginning as he was right now. Another proof of her wanting him was her moans and cries. They were stimulating his lust even more to the point where he just wanted to be inside of her. Loghain stood up and took of his pants. Then moved back to Mahria. She looked at his manhood and smiled.

'I hope you're not disappointed.' He asked hoarsely and placed himself on her.

'Oh no, no. On the contrary, I haven't expect that… Much.' With emphasizing her words she spread her legs in an invitation.

'So above everything else you're also a flatterer.' He smiled back at her and put his member inside of her. Mahria made deep, long moan as he also growled in pleasure. Such a long time passed since he felt sensation of woman inner parts wrapped around him. He started to rock gently inside her and soon she proceeded to move alongside with him. Her hands moved up to wrap around his neck, her fingers grasped his hair. Then she started to stroke his back with one hand. That hot sensation caused him to move faster as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. 'I want to look at you.' As he said that he lifted her and placed astride his laps. They looked into each other eyes for a moment then Mahria leaned to kiss Loghain, caressing his back and neck with her hands. He felt his end is near so he speed up his movement inside of her. It wasn't long when both of them reached their climax with loud moans and growls.

'That was… unexpected.' He stated when they laid on the bed, tangled in an embrace. His hand stroked her arm and neck softly. 'Unexpected but good. Almost too good.'

'What did you expect from this night?' She grinned and looked into his icy eyes.

'Oh. To be frank I really thought I'd sleep on that armchair. And I presumed that if anything would happen it would be embarrassing and quick.' He stated and laughed. 'You are really amazing woman, Mahria.' She only smiled at him and nestled herself in his arms, covering them with a blanket. Soon they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Dragon 9:24, 15th Solace

LOGHAIN'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria woke up little before sunrise. It was still greyish outside. She sat and looked around unfamiliar room to lock her gaze on the man sleeping next to her. She regarded his sleeping face silently then laid back next to him. She reached his hair and stroked it carefully. She didn't want to wake him up as he looked so peacefully. Then new Teyrna moved closer and kissed his jawline and neck tenderly. Her hand moved to Loghain's chest and caressed it softly. As she couldn't see his face anymore she hadn't noticed her husband was awake for a while. He looked at her with eyes wide opened. 'That's strange way to say good morning. But nevertheless I approve.' His hoarse voice was still a bit numb from sleep. Mahria looked up and smiled.

'Mhm… I hoped I wouldn't wake you up until I reach more interesting parts.' She chuckled and moved even closer to his side while her hand was moving to mentioned parts of his body. He wasn't hard yet, but he felt it happen soon.

'It's extremely difficult to approach me without being noticed, mind you. You're too inexperienced to surprise a veteran like me, but if you want I can teach you few tricks.' Then his hand moved to her waist. 'I thought that you wanted to show me your courtesy only for our wedding night.'

'Perish the thought, husband. I want to show my courtesy longer than that. Much longer. As I find our wedding night more than acceptable.' She smiled and stroked his manhood more vigorously. His pleasurable growl was muffled by her hair as he leaned to kiss her neck.

'So you want a second round? I'm much obliged.' Loghain couldn't understand why he found resisting Mahria was so hard for him. Almost impossible. And he didn't want to resist any longer. 'Please, your Teyrnship, if I may I'd like to return the favour.' He pushed her lightly on the bed and then started to lick and suck her bare breast, he moved down to her stomach, making small circles with his tongue. After that he moved even lower and started to kiss and lick her inner parts. She moaned deeply, her breath was heavy from pleasure. He intensified movement of his tongue more and more until she arched her body. After that she grabbed him back to her and kissed. While they were kissing, Loghain entered her damp insides. He started to move inside her getting accustomed to yet familiar feeling. He was laying over her cupping her thigh with one hand while another was buried in her brown curls. Their eyes were locked while their bodies rocked in shared rhythm. Soon the rhythm was faster and faster. Mahria reached his head and brought it to her. They kissed and moaned together. Sensation of tongues dancing in their mouths was so intense that their end was reached few moment later. Loghain laid on her chest. He heard her heart beating fast under her soft skin. Mahria put her hands on his back, caressing man's skin covered with scars. She trailed every scar she could reach with her finger.

'That was soooo good.' She stated and kissed his head. Loghain lifted his head to look at her.

'Teyrna, it's all thanks to you.' Then he lift himself and turned to lay on his side. He grabbed Mahria and pulled her closer. She regarded him with warm smile and reached with her hand to his braid.

'Don't say it is only my doing, Your Teyrnship, you were also very committed to our… deeds.'

'Enough. Let's stop with teyrnshipping. Anyway, Mahria. I was quite surprised to discover you were trying to seduce me while I was asleep.' As he said that his hand moved to her waist, he hanged it loosely there..

'You pretend to be asleep, to be exact. Anyway, I think I grew tired again. Let's sleep, Loghain, it's still so quiet outside.' She yawned adorably and snuggled into his chest. Man smiled upon that and also went to sleep.

LOGHAIN'S BEDCHAMBER FEW HOURS LATER

Teyrns Mac Tir were still sleeping when someone knocked to the door. He knocked and knocked until Loghain sat up and spoken with grunt. 'Who's there? Bastards, I was still sleeping.' To his discontent his wife turned around and remained asleep. Her slender back raised his agitation.

'It's me Loghain.'

'What do you want, Maric?' Loghain frowned and came down the bed. He found his pants and put them on. Then he opened door and left to the corridor. While door were opened for a moment, Maric had a good look around the room, especially the bed.

'Oh. Oh my.' He chuckled. '_Here it comes._' Loghain thought to himself with anger. 'I see you HAD some fun with that wife of yours.' It was literally King's hobby to irk his friend. And now he had good opportunity. But Loghain didn't want to let him have his little fun.

'Yes. In the matter of fact I did.' Loghain replied coldly and turned his head too look at Cailan who showed at the end of the corridor. 'Twice.' Maric laid back a bit and looked at Mac Tir not believing what he just heard. At the same time Princ gasped. Younger Theirin looked into Loghain's cold eyes for a moment then turned his gaze. His eyes showed clear jealousy.

'Oh, Cailan, you're awake.' Maric turned to his son. As always he hadn't noticed his son's emotions. Or maybe he didn't want to notice them. 'That's good, let's go to eat some breakfast. Go and fetch Anora as well.' Then he turned again to Loghain with grin on his face. 'I hope, Your Teyrnship, that you will join us shortly. With the wife.' Then King turned on his heel and went down to dining hall. Loghain narrowed his eyes in anger and entered the room. All those emotions vanished when he saw Mahria sitting on the bed. She was yawning, one of her hands was covering her mouth while another stretched upward.

'Good morning, Loghain.' She stated with smile when she ended her yawn.

'Good morning.' He replied with rasping voice.

'Who were you talking to?' She asked with curiosity.

'Our beloved King, Maric the Savior… but I think Maric the Annoyance is far more appropriate for him to be called.' He sighed and shook his head.

'Hehe, you can be tease as well, Loghain.' She chuckled. 'As far as I remember you teased me few times last night… and in the morning.' She smiled at the memory. Then she stood up from the bed and approached her husband. He felt unrest building inside of him while Mahria was coming closer to him completely naked. She has stand up on her toes and kissed him swiftly. 'I'm going to wash and get dressed.' Then she proceed to leave but he caught her hand and made deeper kiss. When he broke the kiss he regarded her for a moment.

'Too quick. Longer one was better. Now you can go.' She grinned to him and ran to the door. While she was getting dressed he also proceeded to dress but was distracted by thought about last night… and early morning. He couldn't still believe what happened. But he was satisfied nevertheless. Especially when he saw Maric and Cailan shocked faces. Then he put on himself black leather tunic and brown pants. His high black boots shone from polishing. His tunic was girdled with golden belt with heraldry of Gwaren. He also put golden necklace of Royal Advisor on him. When he was ready he knocked to Mahria's room.

'Come in.' Loghain entered the room and saw Mahria trying to tie laces of the dress on the back. 'Could you lend me a hand with this?' She pointed helplessly at her bare back.

'Just a hand…?' He asked and walked to his wife.

'You lied to me.' Mahria chuckled when he lightly touched her back.

'About what?'

'About your courting skills. You said you don't know how to court a lady. Yet here you are, coquetting me in great manner.'

'My lady, I just try to be nice. I hardly can see my behaviour toward you as courting.' Loghain tied laces and put his hand on her waist. 'Done. Shall we go now?' He offered his arm to Mahria with faint smile. Then they went down to dining hall for breakfast.

DINING HALL

Loghain was disappointed by himself as he hadn't paid real attention to his new wife the day earlier. Today he wanted to compensate it to her and stayed by her side. He found it pleasurable to mingle between guests with her. Mahria was smart talker and good listener so guests enjoyed her company. They spend whole day attending to their guests. To their discontent Zetrall had to leave around noon. He didn't want to leave rest of his clan alone. After the nightfall guest gathered in dining hall to eat and dance. They formed smaller groups to share news and gossips. Mahria was standing alone with Loghain and talking when she noticed Arl Eamon Guerrin talking to Arl Howe.

'That's strange.' She watched them with curiosity.

'What is it?' Teyrn looked at her and then turned his head in the direction she was looking. 'Why you find arls talking to one another strange?'

'So you don't know? Howe hated Eamon. Now he's acting like Arl Guerrin is his best friend. Two months ago he stated that '_Eamon is just dumb idiot_' to my father.' Mahria sighed and continued her talk. 'Sleazy guy. From beginning I though that there's something fishy about him. Nathaniel or Delilah are different. I don't know Thomas that well though. Such a pity Delilah's not here… I think Rendon wants to marry her now to Bann Teagan. That would explain his manners with Arl Eamon.'

'How do you know that?' Loghain looked interested at her.

'Please. Don't tell me you don't see what's happening here.' Mahria looked at husband with impatience.

'I see politics.'

'Oh, it's not only about politics. Just think about it. Our guests seems happy and overjoyed right now. But there is also fear in their eyes. Just imagine. Two most powerful land combined. Two most valuable votes in the Landsmeet. There wasn't such strong political power since Calenhad the Great united our country. They fear of the future now. Especially Eamon. Once he had power, but when you came to Denerim to be Advisor to the Crown, he lost some of it. Not to mention that you took almost all weight of ruling on yourself, don't deny it. Now Mac Tirs and Couslands are connected. Both our families share power second to the king.'

'To be honest, Mahria, I didn't assume they would be frightened by our marriage.' Loghain looked around with eyes sliding from one noble to another.

'Yes, I know you just find it an annoyance.' She chuckled and grabbed his arm lightly. 'Anyway. Eamon found himself in deadlock. In the meantime ask King Maric if Eamon talked earlier with him about our engagement... At any rate we need to finish our little talk now.'

'Your Teyrnship, Teyrna. Such a marvelous ceremony. I wish you best luck.' Arl Eamon and Arl Rendon approached them. '_Speaking of the devils._' Loghain thought to himself. 'Let the Maker send you nothing but happiness.'

'Thank you very much, Arl Eamon. Please have a chat with my husband, I need to go to the ladies.'

'Mahria, could you talk with Nathaniel a bit? He wanted to speak with you.' Arl Howe tried to touch her arm but she avoided it.

'If I find him I'll talk to him, yes. Excuse me, my lords.' Mahria left Loghain with men and went to search for Anora. She didn't have time to talk to her earlier. As she tried to find her Cailan stood in her way.

'Care to dance with my, Teyrna?' He smiled despitefully. 'Just one dance.' Then he took her hand and escorted her to dancing space at the end of dining hall. He caught Mahria's hand in his and put another one on her waist. They began to dance slowly between other pairs. 'I heard you have quite fun last night.' He said with his teeth clenched. 'Twice to sum it up.'

'That's not your concern, my Prince.' She avoided his enraged gaze.

'No? You made a fool of me, Teyrna.'

'Cailan, you made a fool of yourself without my help.' She lifter her eyes up in helpless gesture. 'I said it once and I won't repeat myself. I don't want to have anything with you.'

'But...'

'There are no buts. Now let go of me, I need to go to find Nathaniel and Anora.' She broke their dance and left. She spotted Nathaniel sitting by the table. He was alone and by his look one would assume it's better to let him sit by himself.

'Nate, don't torment yourself.' Mahria sat next to him. 'We wouldn't be happy together.'

'How can you be so sure?' He said with trembling voice. Nate eyes were red from drinking and lack of sleep. 'How could you let him touch you?' Mahria looked with pity at her friend. '_Oh, so Cailan already told him about my passionate wedding night... bastard, Maker please damn him to the Black City already.'_

'Nate. I... I wanted Loghain to touch me... I wanted all of this for some time. After our friendly match in Highever. He was the only one fighting seriously with me. You hadn't done it even once, you hadn't acknowledged my strength. You just looked at me like I was fragile girl without my own mind.'

'You're wrong. I was just afraid. Please, run away with me. Let's go to Free Marches, we will be happy together.' Small beads of tears appeared on his cheeks.

'Nate... you idiot.' Mahria smiled at him and hugged him warmly. 'I can't. And I don't want to. I want to embrace my future here in Gwaren. With Loghain. Please, forget about me. And try to find your own place in this world. Remember this...' She moved back and looked into his eyes with serious gaze. 'I'll always remain your friend. Always.'

'Cheating on my father already?' Anora appeared in front of them and laughed.

'Girl, look at him.' Mahria turned her head to Anora. 'Call a servant. Nathaniel need a rest.'

'No I don-' Nate wanted to disagree but Mahria put her hand on his lips.

'Shut up, Nate. Or I'll really kill you. I swear, you behave like a toddler.' In the meanwhile Anora called servant, an elf with smart eyes. 'Please, escort Lord Howe to his chamber. If he will struggle just say Teyrna will punish him severely if he won't go get some sleep. Make sure he is asleep before you leave.'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship.' Elf bowed in front of Mahria then lightly lifted Nathaniel up and guided him to his room.

'Thank the Maker that tomorrow almost all our guests will return home. I'm exhausted.' Anora sat heavily next to Mahria. 'So... how-' Anora started a question but her friend interrupted her.

'Anora, I already said that I won't talk about my intimate matters.' Mahria replied with heavy sigh.

'So consider me as a stranger.' Young Mac Tir chuckled and patted Mahria to the arm.

'You're sick...' She regarded Anora for a moment then turned her head in other direction. 'It was good, I suppose.'

'You suppose? You wench, I was really afraid about you.' Anora sighed with relief.

'I wasn't disappointed. And let's talk about something else. Cailan danced with me... and again talked about...'

'Do not bother about it anymore. We are leaving in four days. He'll forget about you.' Anora waved her hand with disregard.

'In four days?'

'Yes. Uncle Maric want to be in Denerim for All Soul's Day.' Later both women had light talk about wedding and guests. After Mahria left Loghain he talked with Arl Eamon and Arl Rendon for a while then was snached by Maric. 'Eamon didn't snarled at you about your marriage, did he?'

'No, he wished me luck and we chatted a bit.' Then Loghain remembered what Mahria told him. 'Maric… did Eamon talked to you about my betrothal after we returned to Denerim?'

'Well, yes. He was angered by it. Why you ask?'

'Mahria pointed that out to me. I was aware that Eamon lost his power after you gave me position of your Advisor. After all he was close to you and Rowan. I assume he wished for my position. And now he's scared of Mac Tirs and Couslands unity. I was too perplexed to see it. But all nobility is frightened.' Loghain had been speaking in grave tone. 'They're losing much of power at Landsmeet on my and Mahria's behalf. To Couslands and you as well. Imagine what a commotion it made… what commotion it will bring even further.'

'You may be right but it's done now. And I know that we will manage everything, together, Loghain.' Maric put his hand on friends shoulder.

'Maric, one more thing. We need to take closer look at Howe. I don't like him. He's like viper, which can attack us in most unexpected time.' Loghain looked at Maric and narrowed his eyes. 'Let's dispatch unit of our soldiers to Highever. And some spies to Amaranthine. I want also one of our best spies to become one of Howe's trusted. I will stay for the winter here so I can't do it myself. I entrust you with this task.'

'Consider it done. If you're that cautious of him there must be something to it.' Maric face was also serious. Normally he was fooling around but this time he also felt that something lingers in the shadows. They stood awhile, regarded each other silently with deep thoughts until Maric brightened up. 'Let's go to Anora and Mahria, I'd like to talk to them.' Both of them nodded and went to women. 'Anora, my child, how do you find your new step-mother?' Maric smiled to Anora and sat next to her.

'If she won't scold me like she scolds Nate all the time, I'm fine.' She embraced Mahria with one arm and laughed.

'My mother is very pleased with her new grand-daughter as well.' Marhia giggled. 'Now we're one big family. Your Majesty you need to marry your son to Anora fast so there will be one big family reunion on the Landsmeet.' Then she waved her hand to Eleonora Cousland. 'Mom, come here, your grand-daughter want's a candy!'

'Mahria, I beg of you.' Eleonora came toward the group and shook her head. 'Anora, my dear, please forgive my daughter for being unmannered.'

'Please, Teyrna, no need for apologise. I'm so used to her behaviour that I can hardly notice it anymore.'

'Yes, yes. But you all still loves me. Where's Pa, mum?'

'I really don't know, dear. He mingled with guests and tried to avoid Rendon's upbraided gaze.' She chuckled. 'He had such high expectations about you and Nathaniel.'

'He would just try suffocate Mahria and make her bend to his will.' Maric sighed.

'I hardly believe that, Maric. Mahria's strong will wouldn't allow anyone to make her bend.' Loghain stated with certainty.

'You may be right. Anyway Anora, my dear, may I ask you for a dance?' Maric bowed and stretched his hand to his future daughter-in-law. She stood up and placed her hand in King's hand. Loghain regarded them silently and after a moment was struck with embarrassment. He didn't danced with his wife yesterday as he was too preoccupied.

'My dear Teryna, I think you also deserve a dance with your husband.' Loghain also offered his hand and looked with his blue eyes into Mahria's. She smiled at him and nodded.

'Sorry, mother. I have some marital duties to attend to.' Eleonora waved her hand. Then Mahria and Loghain went to dancing floor. 'I thought you don't dance.' They positioned themselves and started to dance. 'I need to learn so much about you, Loghain. If you allow it of course.'

'We will see.' He replied with a smirk. 'We have a lot of time to get to know each other.'

'Yes, we have. Oh!' He grabbed her firmer and closer to him. 'Isn't it inappropriate to dance like that?'

'I don't care.' Loghain blurted away. 'Right now I'm enjoying company of my wife. And I wonder...'

'Yes?'

'Eleonora said that your father was avoiding Howe. Why?' His eyes were burning with curiosity.

'Ah, yes. Well… they didn't part in good terms. After you left Highever my father had an argument with Howe. In his study. I just happened to hear it.' Mahria blushed slightly and looked away.'

'Oh, so you like to eavesdrop? Such a strange hobby for a lady.' He mocked her in good manner.

'And look who is teasing.' She hissed quietly. 'I like to know things.' She blushed even more.

'So they had an argument. And now he want to pay his way into Eamon. That would be valuable for Howe, maybe Arling of Redcliffe isn't Teyrnir. But it's rich Arling. And Eamon is connected to the Crown.' Loghain danced and thought heavily about that matter.

'Amaranthine's also big Arling. Maybe not as wealthy as Redcliffe, but nevertheless it has good position and status.' She replied with grave expression. 'But one things worry me. I know Arl Howe long time. And I don't like his desire for power. It's like sickness.' Mahria grimaced at that statement.

'Yes, one who doesn't want power at all is worthy to gain one.' Male Mac Tir stated while lost in thoughts.

'Someone like you.'

'I still don't want it. I'd prefer to be farmer like my father. To lead peaceful life on the farm and do not worry about politics, schemes and ruling the country.' She giggled at that statement. 'What?'

'We are perfect match. Anora's always pointing that I should go and plough some field.' Loghain also laughed at this joke.

'Teyrna, tomorrow I'll take you for some serious farming.'

'To be honest with you, Your Teyrnship… I'd prefer you do ploughing… and not necessarily a field.' He regarded her lustful gaze and smiled.

'Oh, so your bed manners with me won't end with our wedding night?'

'Did they end in the night?' She replied and he shook his head in negation. 'I didn't think so.' She smiled at him again. He watched her face for end of the dance in silence.

LOGHAIN BEDCHAMBER

After party ended and all guest returned to their accommodations in the manor or in inns. It was quiet outside. Loghain was sitting on the bed. He started to unbutton his tunic but then he buried himself in deep in thoughts. He brought back all the talks which occurred today. He didn't snapped out of his slumber even when faint knocking behind Mahria's room started. She entered silently to the room, already wearing her nightgown. It wasn't the same one she had on herself during wedding night but it was also very appealing. It was shorter, ending on her thighs. She didn't have any shawl this time so arms and shoulders were also visible.

'You're still with your clothes on?' She moved closer to him. 'Or did you wanted to go somewhere? Would you like me to leave?' She asked quietly. Loghain stared beyond with blank expression and said nothing. She waited a while then turned on her heel to go to her room. Mahria almost grabbed the door-knob but suddenly doors shutted with loud thwack. She found herself between Loghain's arms.

'Where do you think you're going?' He growled. Mahria didn't dare to turn around or move. 'Coming here, looking like that.'

'I came to check up on you… But then I just thought that you're tired… and didn't want to bother you.'

'To my surprise I find your presence not bothersome at all.' Loghain leaned his head to Mahria ear. 'Today you showed me that you really can be my ally. That you are not only skilled warrior but also smart and capable woman.' His silent hoarse voice was ringing next to her ear. 'You don't only see what lies underneath but you can also use it.' Mahria was stirred by his words. The urge to see his face won over and she turned around. She looked at him. Even though she have heard that Teyrn Mac Tir usually frightened people with his icy gaze and harsh demeanor, she wasn't intimidated at all.

'You don't have to flatter me, Loghain.'

'It's not flattery, Mahria. It's truth. Today I felt proud and… pleased, I think… to have wife of such quality.' His hand moved to her waist. 'I won't tell you you're beautiful, even though I think you are. And it's not about our lovemaking. Although you put new vigor in my loins...' He sighed and looked at her seriously. 'Just yesterday I took you for granted. But today I saw a bit of you and I liked it.'

'So we need to get to know each other.' She smiled at him. 'I'm honored you value me that much.'

'I won't give such treasure to anyone now.' He smiled and moved his head closer. 'It would be such a waste if you'd got marry to some fop without brains.'

'That's why I agreed to our marriage.' Then she looked away, with blush on her cheeks. 'I knew that there is more in you that one could see. I've heard what other tell about you. Scary Mac Tir who dwells on the past. With his River Dane's armor as his second skin. Freezing with one gaze.' She giggled. 'I find your gaze more setting on fire than freezing.'

'Yes? And here I thought that everyone in Thedas thinks that I'm unsympathetic brute.' He moved his mouth to her ear and bit it lightly. She gasped. 'My mission failed. I need to try harder with you.'

'Too late. It's irreversible.' After that they didn't spoke anymore. Loghain lifted Mahria and took her to the bed, where they had their way with each other, slowly and methodically, without shame or hesitation. To learn every inch of one another again.


	8. Chapter 7

Dragon 9:24, 19h Solace

Four days after the wedding only guests who overstayed longer were King, his son, Teyrns Couslands with Fergus, Arl Howe, Nathaniel and Arl Eamon with his cranky wife Isolde. They waited for the King to finish his business here. In the noon they wanted to leave Gwaren and venture to Denerim for All Souls Day to have a memorial of whom they lost. Everything was already packed and everyone waited for Maric. King has been locked with Loghain and Teyrn Cousland in the study, Mahria and other females gathered in the garden. '_Teyrna, I was honored to be here on your wedding day. I hope we will meet again in Denerim._' Isolde tattled in orleasian.

'_I was a pleasure, Arlessa. I will be delighted to meet you there._' Mahria replied also in orleasian. She was forced to learn it by her parents. She didn't like it though. '_But I think we won't come to Denerim until spring, for the Landsmeet._'

'_I understand, Teyrna. I'll also stay in Redcliffe for winter. Connor is still to small to travel in that season. I miss him so much._' Mahria was weary by that conversation. Luckily Anora and Teyrna Cousland saw her weariness and rescued her from Isolde silly chatter.

'Arlessa Isolde, how do you find my daughter's orleasian accent? Is it fluent?' Eleonora grabbed Isolde by arm and went away with her. Mahria and Anora could hear loud compliments of Mahria's skill from afar.

'Maker's breath, I can't stand her.' Anora said quietly. 'I can't understand why Eamon take such a jade as a wife.'

'Me neither. Anora… you're leaving today. I will miss you sooo much, baby.' Mahria squealed with giggles. 'Momma will write to her baby girl every week.' After that she pinched her cheeks.

'Mooom, pheawees!' Anora also giggled and waved her hands in defensive gesture. Eventually their merriment was interrupted by Cailan and Nathaniel. They looked hungover. 'By the maker! Aren't those two King and Prince of excessive debauchery?' Anora said that a bit louder to torment two men. Both Prince and Howe put their hands on heads and grimaced.

'Anora, dear, don't scream. My head will explode.' Cailan said with numb voice. 'It's last time I mixed wine, Antivan Brandy and Ale.' Both women laughed at them.

'Are you become idiots lately or you were born that way?' Mahria couldn't stop to laugh. 'I wonder how both of you ended in your own beds in the morning...'

'I think it was magic. Although I don't recall how I end up with only my smallclothes on.' Nate was covering his eyes with a hand to block sun. His eyes were red and his face was pale and tarnished.

'You better walk instead of mounting your horses.' Mahria still giggled at both of them. 'Or else you will fall and break your necks.'

'We will lend some peasant wagon to carry them to Denerim… preferably cushioned with straw.' Anora looked at both miserable men and waved her hand with disdain. 'I don't know why you went to that tavern the night before our travel.'

'My lady… I also wonder about that.' Nate stated with guilt. 'I think we were just trying to cheer up.'

'If it's about me, Nate… you should really forget.' Mahria stopped to giggle and frowned. 'It's done. And I will give you friendly advice: find some slender lass who will suck you dry.'

'That was straightforward.' Cailan looked with eyes wide opened at Mahria. She disregarded his comment and still looked at poor Nathaniel.

'I found one. But she's taken.' Nate continued his grousing not discouraged by Mahria. She narrowed her eyes with anger.

'Listen to me, Nathaniel Howe. If you ever say something like that again I won't talk to you anymore.' Then she turned on her heel. 'I'm going to Fergus now.' She went to the stables where her younger brother was admiring her new mount. 'Still can't take your eyes off her?' She smiled at him. Fergus was her beloved little brother. She had taught him how to use sword and bow, how to sneak and she made a lot of pranks with him while they were still in Highever. Sadness overgrow her when she realised she won't do that kind of thing with Fergus anymore.

'Yes, she's amazing.' Then Fergus looked at her. 'Why are you crying?'

'Because I won't have anyone to make pranks with.' She smiled through her tears. 'I will miss you.'

'I won't. Now I'll have whole castle for myself.' He straightened himself proudly.

'Just don't destroy it too much.' She laughed. Mahria felt anxiety as moment her parents and brother will leave her with her new family approached inevitably. 'When parents will write to me insert note in orleasian to me.' They were always pretending to practice that language to exchange jokes about their parents or share secrets. Teyrns Cousland have never learned it so they didn't understand.

'I'll write about my progress in destroying Highever Castle.' He laughed and hugged his sister. Then both siblings just sat next to hart's stall and looked at the mount, sharing their observations about it. After some time King, accompanied by Teyrns Mac Tir and Cousland, came out of the mansion. Mahria and Fergus proceeded to the courtyard and stood by their mother.

'All set? Are everyone ready?' He looked around. Everyone were waiting for a signal to venture to Highever. As he regarded all assembled in the courtyard he turned to Loghain. 'My friend, I hope to see you safe and sound in the spring. I'm leaving you here with hope you'll find your happiness.' Then he looked at Mahria. 'Teyrna, please come here.' Mahria approached King Maric, he took her hands into his. 'Teyrna, may the Maker smile upon you and your new family. I hope you will come to Denerim for Landsmeet as well?'

'Of course, your Majesty. Thank you, your Majesty.' She smiled at Maric and then stood next to her husband.

'Teyrn Bryce, please have a goodbye with your daughter and let's leave to the capital shortly.' Then Maric went to give orders to his soldiers and servants. Cousland family had warm but also sad farewell with Mahria. After almost everyone mounted their horses Bryce approached Loghain and shook hand with him.

'Please take care of my Pup, friend.'

'Of course, I will keep her safe and happy.' Loghain patted him on the shoulder. Then he turned to Mahria. 'I will go and escort our guests to the gates of Gwaren. Would you like to come as well?' He looked at her red eyes and urge to hug her appeared in his mind. He pushed it away quickly, though.

'Oh, no. I will stay here.' Mahria shook her head. 'I don't want to fall into pieces and cry in front of whole Gwaren.' She smiled sadly. After that horns signalled time to leave. Everyone rode into the gate, passing it by. Mahria stayed in the courtyard till everyone left. Then she dashed to her room. Meanwhile Loghain escorted King's party to the gates and stayed to overlook their departure until they weren't visible in the landscape. He turned his horse and rode to the mansion. He was worried about Mahria, as she was left by her family to stay in rather unfamiliar place with husband she didn't knew well. When he was almost by the gates of the manor a raider on the hart dashed through the gate alongside with Mabari war hound. He noticed Mahria's brown curls and her light leather armor. He looked at the scene quite shocked but then he got a grip of himself. He spurred his horse and started to chase after her. He noticed she went to other side of the town. As he was by the gate he yelled to one of guards on the watchtower.

'Where did Teyrna go?' Guard looked at him terrified but remained silent. 'Female raider on dalish hart, with mabari. Where did she go?' He bawled in anger.

'Teyrna? I think she went to the cliffs. She galloped in that direction so I assume she could went there.' Guard replied with trembling voice. 'It's about two miles away, Your Teyrnship.' Loghain didn't said anything. He spurred his horse once again and went after Mahria. He looked for her for quite long time but he finally found her, or rather her hart feeding on the grass. Woman was sitting on a tree with one leg hanged loosely from the branch and other on it. She was gazing at the sea with pensive face. In the distant he saw Sahra chasing nugs.

'Finally I found you.' He gasped heavily. 'Please, don't scare me like that.'

'Loghain?' Mahria looked down. 'Why are you here?'

'Maker's balls, woman. I was peacefully returning home when I saw you dashing through the gate. I was worried.' Mahria jumped down from the branch and leaned on the tree.

'You didn't had to worry. I know Gwaren and it's surroundings.' Her face was still pensive but her gaze warmed a bit. 'I came here with Anora few times. I wanted to think a bit...' She looked away again. Ha walked toward her and leaned on the tree next to her.

'I know that you're sad… that your parent left you here with a stranger. I understand.'

'I'm not that sad… and it's not about my parents entirely. And above all… I don't think about you as stranger… not after all those nights...' She looked up on the sky, the moon was visible even though it was still a bright day. 'I wanted to sort all of it out. To put it together.' Mahria sighed and stayed silent. After a while she took his hand and pulled him to other side of the tree, where they could admire azure sea. 'Let's just look at the sea.' Both went to the spot and sat down. Another while passed when Mahria moved to sit astride Loghain's lap, facing him. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned to a kiss. They kissed slowly. Moments later Loghain broke a kiss and looked at woman.

'Who are you?' He looked at her puzzled.

'I told you once.' She smiled at him and replied the same answer as in the wedding night. 'I'm your wife. I'm Mahria Mac Tir.'

'Yet sometimes I wonder if you're not a ghost from the past that want repentance for my sins.' Loghain's face was struck with a pain. It didn't last long though. 'Sorry… I was just… wondering. Why are you like that with me?'

'Like that? Care to explain?'

'You give yourself to me without asking anything in return. In the night you're hot and welcoming, by the day you want to talk to me, want to stay by my side. You're not intimidated by me and my demeanor.' Loghain was confused about his wifes manners with him from the start. He wanted to find any dishonesty in her. Maybe he wanted to see her like he had seen everybody else. But it all failed as he saw her honesty, strength and wisdom. It was even more appealing to him than her body. 'And now? You're close to me, you kiss me even though we're far away from anyone.'

'Oh? You think I making all of those things for audience? To gain something?' She chuckled. 'I don't need an audience, Loghain. I said it to Cailan, right? I find you... attractive.' She took one of his braid in her hands and started to unbraid it. 'I like those braids of yours. And for some time I really wanted to unplait and braid it again.' He regarded her silently, thinking of what she told him.

'Attractive…? Stop joking… You're almost half my age and...'

'Like I care.' Mahria interrupted him. 'Listen. I don't care if you're older or if everyone in whole Ferelden thinks of you as grumpy, scary, old fart. I really don't. You are good man behind this grave and intimidating facade. That's why your soldiers worship you. You're far better warrior than Nate or Cailan who are young. You're good in bed which is important for me as I'm lecherous woman.' She smiled and looked into his icy blue eyes. 'Besides you don't look your age.' She left unbraiding for a moment. 'Look, your hair is still almost black. Only few silver strands on the temple. You're worrying too much about his Majesty, Maric the Annoyance.' She giggled.

'Yes, that's the reason.' As Mahria spoke her part, Loghain relaxed. He put his hands on her waist and rubbed it gently. 'So you're fine with having a husband like me?'

'More than fine.' She replied shortly as she proceeded to braid his hair again. He looked at her mouth while she was preoccupied with his hair. Her tongue stick out a bit when she was engaged in her work. He regarded it for a while then urge to kiss her won over his self-restraint. He move his head closer to kiss her. His tongue danced with her in their mouths. For several moments they were pinned to one another just to break the kiss and lay back. 'And who's the one wanting to kiss his wife?' Mahria smiled at Loghain mischievously.

'When you were busy with my hair you stuck your tongue out. That was too adorable for me to just sit idly and watch.'

'Mhm… nevertheless I approve your behaviour, kind Ser. But shut up now, I'm busy here.' They were sitting like that for an hour or so. Talking idly and getting to know each other more than just in bed. From time to time Mahria's mabari, Sahra run to them with a trove.

'I think we should go back.' Loghain moved her from him and stood up. 'There are some matters back home I need to attend to, Teyrna.' Then he overheard a rumble in her stomach. 'Like having dinner with you for example.'

'Yes. Eating is the most important right now.' She laughed. 'Sahra! Come here! Da'asha also need to eat and rest properly in her stall.'

'Good dog.' Loghain patted Sahra between her ears when she came to them and then looked up to Mahria. 'Da'asha? What does it mean?'

'Da'asha means little girl in elvhen.'

'Hmm… Little girl… I was amazed when you spoke to Zetrall in dalish.'

'It's not dalish, its elvhen.' She replied and frowned at him. 'Of all people you should know a bit about Dalish elves. You led Night Elves to the battle.'

'At that time I really didn't care about learning their ways.' He replied coldly and sat on his horse. 'Besides there were both Dalish and city elves.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.' She mounted her hart and stayed silent for a moment. 'Will you tell me about them someday? I'd like to know how it was from the first hand.'

'Maybe...' His voice warmed up a bit. 'If you'll be a good girl.'

'Such a tease.' Mahria steered her hart to be closer to Loghain. She patted his arm gently. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

DINING HALL

After they returned to the manor, they went to refresh and change clothes. Then they went down to the dining hall to have a meal. 'I was so hungry.' Mahria stated after she finished. Her food vanished so fast from her plate that Loghain was surprised that woman can eat so fast.

'Teyrna, I need to overlook your eating habits. I will come to eat every meal with you to supervise.'

'It's not that bad. It was just today that I forgot to eat.' Mahria stretched her arms and looked at her husband. 'If you excuse me now, I'll go to my room to read something.'

'Certainly. I also need to go now.' Then Loghain stood up and went to the door. He paused for a moment then looked back to Mahria. 'I'll be in city hall, I don't know when I'll come back.'

'That's fine. Good bye.' She also stood up and went upstairs to her bedroom.

MAHRIA'S BEDCHAMBER (THEN LOGHAIN'S ONE)

She approached to the bookshelf where she placed all the books she could take from Highever. She was regarding all of them and at last choose one to read. It was orlesian book she received from her father when she started to learn that language. It was their point of view about Battle of River Dane. Even though it was from their perspective, they praised Ferelden army and it's heroes - Rowan Guerrin and Loghain Mac Tir. That's why she liked it so much. Besides, author of this book wrote it up in a great detail. '_Maybe he was one of enemy soldiers or commanders?_' She always wondered about it because his name didn't tell her much. Mahria didn't want to read in her bedchamber so she went to lie on 'their bed' as she referred to one in Loghian's room. She started to read. Although it was strange now… she was reading about her own husband. In the meantime it got darker so she lit up few candles to see letters better. Later, when she came to part when Loghain was fighting orlesian commander, she murmured to herself. 'I need to ask him about that...'

'Ask who? About what?' She jumped surprised and looked shocked at Loghain.

'Uhm. I...' She started but she found herself speechless. He came into the room so quietly. 'Your stealth skill impressed me.'

'What do you read?' Loghain approached her and took the book in his hands. Then he looked at the content and grimaced. 'It's orleasian… why do you have it?' He frowned and gasped angrily. 'Why did you bring book of our enemies to my house?'

'I...' she wanted to say something, explain, but Loghain interfered.

'And you read it?! How do you know their tongue?!' He started to yell at her. 'You deceived me! All those flatteries, courting… you're just a lying traitor!' When he said that she stood up, dashed to him and hit him in the face. He put hand on his cheek and narrowed his icy eyes in anger.

'Listen… Mac Tir...' Mahria was red on face from rage. Her voice was trembling with it. 'I was forced to learn it by my parents. They thought I should know this language. I don't really like it but I had little to say at that time.' Then she took the book in her hands. 'And this? It's a record of your own battle!'

'Oh! I imagine what those bastards wrote about me!' Loghain pulled it out of her hand and tossed it to the other side of the room. 'You'll burn it! I don't want it under my roof!'

'Are you an idiot?!' She roared. 'I won't do that! It was just a present from my father! And we had an agreement that you would not force me to anything!' Then she went to retrieve the manuscript from the floor and went to her room. He wanted to go after her but she returned after a second, without the book. She approached Loghain and poked him few times into the chest. 'Listen! In that book you're praised as a commander! And it's very detailed! I like it!'

'I don't care!' He was breathing heavily. His icy eyes locked on hers. Mahria also looked at him with cold eyes, she had tears of anger in them. When he saw that coldness and anger in her normally warm gaze he snapped out of his rage. 'Don't look at me like that...'

'Like what?! What do you think you're doing?!' She screamed on him. 'You can't order me around! I have enough of it!' She turned to the doors. She wanted to run out and not look at Loghain ever again. But he grabbed her and turned to himself. Then without a word he started to kiss her, strongly. She felt bloody taste in her mouth. With all might she had she turned from his lips. 'Don't touch me! Now you want me? An orlasian bitch?' He disregarded her cry and just pulled her to himself.

'Orleasian bitch?' He laughed faintly. 'You're not orleasian. You're ferelden to the core of your bones.' Loghain lowered his head to place it next to her ear. 'And now… you're mine.' When he said that, with his low, husky voice, all her anger vanished to be replaced by desire to have him right now. She turned her head to him and looked into his blue eyes. And she realised she wasn't alone in her craves. Without a word they started to kiss passionately. He ripped her dress with one firm move alongside with her smallclothes and pulled Mahria's up. She wrapped her legs around him, with shaking hands she unbuttoned his tunic and moved closer to feel his skin with her chest. While they were still kissing Loghain took one hand to his pants and released himself, then he entered her without any invitation. At that sensation she gasped and screamed in pleasure. Mac Tir approached door and slammed them with her back. He moved up and down in her as she was pinned to the door. She was moaning and scratching his back with strange kind of pleasure she had never felt.

'Bed, Mac Tir.' She ordered with pure lust in her voice. He listened to her order and sat on the bed. Loghain was touching firmly all her body. Like he wanted to punish her, but that wasn't punishment at all as she moaned harder every time his hand stroked her bare skin. She pushed him back, and as he laid on the bed she slowed their movements with mischievous smile. Mahria put his hands onto her breast and when he started to cup it, she caressed those hands and arms with feather-like manner. For a time she tormented him with her slow movement and touching but he was at his limit.

'Now you're teasing me, Teyrna Mac Tir.' He growled and twisted with her. 'I won't allow it.' Man again pinned her body with his. He pulled up her hands beneath her head and hold them on the bed. 'It's an end of your reign. My time now.' His climax was approaching fast so he hastened rocking inside her. Mahria screamed when she ended alongside with Loghain. He gasped and fall heavily on the bed. 'Maker... ' Loghain could only say this one word as his breath was still unstable.

'That was...' Mahria also was panting heavily. 'Holy Andraste, Maker, let me thank you for such amazing husband and lover...' As she said that she put her hand on his hair and started to stroke its wet strands. 'It would be such a waste if he had stay in chastity as old widower. Ouch!' She looked down to see Loghain was pinching her butt.

'Stop joking.'

'I'm not joking! I'm trying to express my gratitude to the Maker!' She giggled. 'It was… the best… in my life.'

'I'm sorry.' Loghain said with serious voice.

'Don't apologize for you splendid performance.'

'I'm not apologizing for that...' He lifted up on his arms and looked at her. 'I shouldn't yell at you… about that book.' Then he sat up and brushed his hand through his hair. 'I just...'

'I understand.' She also pulled up and looked at him.

'No you don't. You weren't there. You hadn't see what I had.' His voice was shaking. 'They… they killed my mother… they killed my father… our countrymen, women and children. Innocents! Orlesian bastards robbed our lands and laughed at us!' Reminiscence of the past was painful to Loghain. Mahria saw it and felt shame. She sat behind him, embraced his back and leaned head on it.

'You're right. I don't know anything, do I?' Mahria's sad voice reached him from his back. He felt her hot breath. 'I'm stupid. For years I idolized you for this one battle… but it's far more to it. I know that there were only blood, death and violence during the rebel, not glory. I knew that usurper and his men did such dreadful things to us that memory of it hurts even now. But somehow in my idiocy I thought everyone were over it. Like it happened so long ago it wasn't worth mentioning.' Loghain felt warm drops of tears falling on his tunic. 'How stupid of me…'

'Maybe some people are over it… maybe everyone… except me. I'll defend Ferelden from Orlais until I die. That's my duty. But that doesn't mean I'll throw you away because you happen to know their nasty language or have one of their tatty books.'

'It's nasty, indeed.' She said while sobbing quietly. 'But the book. It's good, detailed and author states that you were great! And you know what? I wished I was there. To see you in battle frenzy, to see how you won over those bloody bastards.' Her sobs intensified.

'Come here.' He grabbed her and put on his laps. 'Don't cry.' He tried to kiss her tears away but they were still coming out. 'I'm not good at this, but let me tell you one thing.' Loghain took her chin in his hand and pushed her head lightly to look into Mahria's eyes. They were red and wet from crying, but regarded him warmly. 'If you were there... I would be terrified… terrified of losing a treasure.'

'You're right.' She giggled and wiped her tears. 'You're bad at this.' Then she took one of his braid and started to unplait it. 'I think author of this book was fighting somewhere near you. He described you precisely. _Loghain Mac Tir was hero of that battle, he fought like no one of our own. That's what it is to fight for freedom and for beloved country. We forgot about that. We were too proud to acknowledge true strength of Ferelden. A strength that Hero of River Dane showed us on that day._ That was written about you.'

'They can be good at mendacious flattery, but still... I don't care what they think nor write about me.' Loghain relaxed when Marhia stopped crying. He rubbed gently her waist and regarded with faint smile. 'I think we should call it a day. You had worn me out, Teyrna.'

'Wait a moment, I need to plait this to the end.' Again she was working on his braid. 'Taking care of your braids is calming my nerves. I consider it a new habit of mine.' After she was done with it she went to bathroom to wash. Then both of them changed to their bedclothes and laid next to eachother. 'Mmm I like this bed. It's so comfortable.'

'Oh? The one in your room isn't? Would you like me to replace it?' Loghain asked with a smirk on his face.

'No. You can take it away. As I don't want to sleep there.' She pointed down with her finger and smiled mischievously. 'This is my bed... Our, to be precise. But mostly mine.'

'I was invaded by foreign forces in my own bed, and lost it utterly.' Then he laid on his side and turned Mahria to embrace her from her back. He nested his head on her neck. 'But it is my favourite loss so far.'

'Mhmm.' Mahria purred sleepy. 'Good night, general.'

'Good night, invader.'


	9. Chapter 8

Dragon 9:24, 22nd Harvestmere

Autumn passed quickly for both Mahria and Loghain, as they were preoccupied by their duties. From time to time Mahria gathered few soldiers from the barracks and went to patrol Gwaren lands. Loghain wasn't particularly pleased with her patrolling routine. But nevertheless it brought some positives too. People of Gwaren soon came to love new Teyrna. Unlike Celia she involved herself in city matters. Sometimes he strolled down the marketplace with her and she always stopped to chat with people. Loghain didn't admitted openly that he was very proud of his new wife, but that was the truth of it. Celia was rather home-dweller in contrast to Mahria who wanted to work for her Teyrnir. That's why soon after she became Teyrna she gained respect and love despite her young age. People often asked about an heir but she only smiled and remained silent about it. Loghain started to wonder if she really want a child after all. Nevertheless he never asked her about it. He grew to enjoy her company and so he developed new habit of practicing sword fight with her. Just to spent more time with Mahria not only in bed. She was really passionate woman so they had fewer nights without being intimate with each other. Apart from that they were enjoying their practice sessions greatly. Another thing he enjoyed was frustrating Mahria when she was training with a bow.

'Put your shoulder back.' He advised her with a smirk. 'Your left hand should be straight, and your right elbow is too low.'He patted those places while standing close beside her. Mahria was always listening to him but never do as he said though.

'When I'm aiming like you say I'm missing.' She frowned. 'I can't be that still, I prefer to be more flexible. Dalish bow are designed to be like that.' She aimed and let the arrow. It hit the center spot of bull's-eye. Then she started to move with the bow and aiming while walking or jumping. Arrows alwasy hit the center. 'Did you see that!' She jumped in victory. 'Stick you advices up to your arse, Your Teyrnship.'

'Ehh, your decorum always makes me highly impressed, Teyrna.' Then he took her place and aimed with his bow. 'Watch true master Mac Tir.'

'Pfff, you're so stiff that it hurts my eyes.' Mahria crossed her arms and sighed. Yet she was shocked when his arrow pinned through hers. 'Fine, fine, master! But you didn't move!'' She turned her face from him with exasperation. 'Have your little victory. I have mine as well.'

'Don't fret.' He moved closer to her. 'You're as skillful as me.' Loghain put hands on her thighs and rubbed them gently. 'Want another try?'

'Yes.' She looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'But now it will be mobile target.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll throw up something and you'll have to shoot it. Just wait here.' She run somewhere just to bring pile of small bags filled with dirt. 'That will do. Now, I'll stand over there.' She pointed at place near the bull's-eye. 'Prepare yourself.' Loghain was a bit surprised but he took his position nevertheless. 'Ready?' Mahria looked at him from a distant, he nodded to her and waited for her throw. It was hard to aim at movable target. He missed half of them. 'That… was rather hard.' He grimaced and looked back at Mahria. 'Now's your turn.'

'Just look at Serah Eagle-eye.' She said and giggled as they passed each other. When both of them took their position, Loghain started to toss bags up his head. To his surprise all of them was pinned with an arrow. Mahria was either standing or moving while she shot them. 'I don't know why you hadn't train with elves when you had such a great opportunity.'

'Zetrall teached you that?' Mac Tir asked when they sat on the porch. He took glass of hot wine into his hand and drank a sip.

'Let me taste it.' Mahria moved closer and put her hand on his. She lightly pushed cup to her lips and drank from it. 'Mmm that's good wine.' After a while she replied to his question. 'Zetrall teached me a lot of things. How to aim to moving objects while moving. How to ride a hart bareback. How to hunt.' She looked into the sky with melancholy. 'I learned so much from Dalish elves.'

'I wonder why Zetrall shown it all to you. Dalish aren't in good terms with humans. They treat us with hostility.'

'I asked him about that myself.' She looked into Loghain's eyes with stern gaze. 'And he said that beside being Bryce daughter… he saw something familiar in me… maybe it was about being so much alike to Queen Rowan.' Mahria's face became sad at that statement. Loghain felt awkward at that moment. 'She was so sad.'

'What do you mean?'

'I met her few times when I was little. Maybe I don't remember that well but… At that time I thought that she was so much in pain.' Mahria took cup from Loghain's hand and drank again. 'She was hiding it, but somehow I knew she was miserable. Like she didn't want to be a Queen… maybe I was wrong. I was only but a child then.' Loghain regarded Mahria with heavy gaze. He knew what she was talking about. He hadn't seen Rowan much when she was Queen and still alive. He ran away from Denerim to hid his emotions. But he didn't realise Rowan was in pain all her married life. Because of him. Because of his decision to let her marry someone she didn't truly love. Maric was good husband to her, he was sure of it. But Maric knew that she distanced from him after his romance with Katriel. Loghain was deep in thoughts about this matter so he didn't know Mahria was looking at him for some time. 'And you have the same pain in your eyes sometimes. You love her, aren't you?' He snapped out at that and looked with wide opened eyes at his wife.

'What?'

'You love Rowan. I have heard some rumors… you know.' Mahria stated without a doubt in her voice. Just a small jolt of pain struck her eyes. 'Don't lie as I'm too smart to be lied by anyone. I saw how you react when she was mentioned. I saw it even now.'

'I loved her. But now she's long dead. It's all in the past.' Loghain sighed painfully. 'No sense in reminiscence what was long time ago.'

'Idiot. You will always have her in your heart.' Mahria stood up. She didn't dare to look at him as her eyes were in tears. 'I'm going to wash myself.' She left him quickly as she felt tears gathering in her eyes. She even avoided Sahra when dog wanted to play with her. She run to her room like she was on fire then quickly stripped from the armor and went to bathtub. With tears still falling on her cheeks. '_You imbecile, you thought that maybe you'll have something with him… That he will feel something to you beside duty of mere friendship. Face it girl. Your first, true love is in love with someone else... someone who's not here anymore… someone to whom you can't be even compared yet who was looking just like you. Maker, you must playing some cruel joke with me.'_ Her tears finally stopped to fall. She wiped rest and stood up from the tub. _'I need to remain as I was to this point. I won't show him my broken heart. Be brave, Mahria!'_ She clasped her hands and smiled. Then she covered her wet body with a towel and proceeded to their room. Mahria laid on the bed on her stomach, with face buried in blanket. She spread out her arms and remained like that until Loghain entered the room.

'And what are you doing exactly?'

'Praying to the Maker.' Her muffled voice didn't reach Loghain so he sat on the bed and moved closer to her.

'What did you say?' With one hand he pulled towel a bit up to admire her gracious back.

'I said, I'm praying to the Maker.' She pulled her head a bit. 'I want to beg him for a dinner.'

'That can be arranged without his intercession.' Mac Tir stroked her back with his finger, that stirred a shiver in her, but she turned around.

'Stop. I'm hungry.' Mahria cuffed his hand and moved back. Then she went to put some clothes on. She returned to the room in a dress. 'Let's go, you need to check if I'm eating properly.' Mahria didn't want to show any distress in her caused by their previous conversation. She promised to herself that she will remain by his said even though he won't ever look at her like she was looking at him. After they finished their meal Mahria looked at Loghain and said with serious voice. 'I'm going for a patrol tomorrow. I heard some rumors and want to check it. I think I won't be here for two days or so.'

'That again?' He sighed. 'Fine, but please try to be careful. I know it makes you happy but every time you return with new wounds I'm thinking about putting shackles on you.'

'They were just minor scratches. Don't exaggerate.' Mahria smirked at him.

'I do not exaggerate, Teyrna. I don't want my treasure to be spoiled.' Loghain's hand moved to her cheek but she turned away. Although she promised to herself she will keep her composure, she did otherwise.

'I'm going to sleep. Thank you for the company.' Then she moved upstairs. Mahria changed to her nightgown and laid on the bed. Sleep didn't come though as she was angry at herself. After some time Loghain also came to the room and changed to bedclothes. 'Oh, it's you.' He regarded her back for a moment then asked quietly.

'Have I done something wrong? I think you're upset.' Teyrn climbed up the bed and moved closer to Mahria. He placed his head next to her ear. 'Is it about our bow training? I swear, I really couldn't aim at those bags.' Mahria felt tears coming to her eyes but she shut them and turned to him. She clung to his chest with her head and breast.

'Just shut up and let me stay like this.' Loghain put his hand on her hair and started to stroke it gently. After a while she fell asleep, surrounded by his scent and warmth. He regarded her in the darkness. He listened to her calm, slow breath. It told him that she was fast asleep. Man kissed Mahria's forehead and murmured quietly.

'You are so wrong. I don't love her like that anymore.'

Dragon 9:24, 27th Harvestmere

Loghain was in his study reading some letters from Denerim, his wife was away for four days now and he was getting anxious. '_She's strong, I bet she will came as always, with broad smile on her face. With few minor injuries… and she will hiss at me when I'll call Anders to check up on her._' He tried to calm himself, but then messenger came to his study in a rush.

'Your Teyrnship, I beg for forgiveness that I came like this.. but Teyrna…" Man was gasping heavily. He really run to Loghain like his life was depending on it.

'What happened?' Loghain momentarily stood up. 'Where is she?'

'She's in the Mage's Clinic. She was wounded.' Loghain passed next to him without a word and dashed through the manor. He saddled a horse quickly and jumped on the mount. He raced to the Clinic in a hurry and bursted into it. 'Where is Teyrna?' He asked some nurse who was attending to someone.

'She's with Anders, Your Teyrnship, on the back of the Clinic.' Nurse pointed at the doors on the other side of the hall. Loghain went there in hurry, he passed the doors and saw the Mage standing next Mahria's body. His eyes was closed, he murmured some unfamiliar words. Anders hands were positioned on her shoulder, blue glow was visible underneath. Loghain approached them and looked at his wife's upper body. There were so much blood. After a while Anders stopped his magic and looked at Teyrn.

'You're Teyrnship, it's all right now. She's healed.' He stated and moved back from bunk where Teyrna was laying. 'She got two arrows in the shoulder. Although she removed them and disinfected the wounds it was still bleeding heavily. I was told that she passed from exertion by the gate of our city.' Then he moved closer to Mac Tir. 'One of the soldiers is here in the clinic with Teyrna mabari. I told him to wait for you, Your Teyrnship.' But Loghain disregarded him and approached bunk where his wife was sleeping. He kneeled next to her and put his hand on her hair.

'You fool… I told you I didn't want my treasure to be spoiled… yet here you are… lying without a consciousness… without knowing how scared I was...' He clenched his other fist. 'I shouldn't let you go anywhere… but alas, I can't order you anything.' After regarding Mahria's pale face for a while he stood up and moved back to Anders. 'Where is that soldier?' Loghain let an angry growl at mage.

'He's outside, Your Teyrnship. I think you passed next to him… but maybe you didn't noticed.' Anders waved his hand at the door.

'Look after her now, I'll go and talk to him.' He went outside and immediately spotted one of his men. 'Mattus! What happened?' He snarled with fury.

'Your Teyrnship. We found bandits hideout. Teyrna ordered us to attack. It went smoothly until one of the bandits shot arrows at her. Even though she was wounded she didn't stop, she fought to the end. We wiped almost all of them out. Ones who remained alive are in dungeons already. Teyrna was happy, she said some farmers will have their helpers now...' He reported with trembling voice.

'And what after the battle? Did someone took care of her injuries?' Loghain's narrowed icy eyes pinned through shaken soldier.

'Y-yes, your Teyrnship. I helped Teyrna to remove arrows. I applied some salves on the wounds. Everything was fine… until we were close to the gates. At that moment Teyrna fell from her mount. That was when I spotted her bleeding. We took her to clinic to get mage's help.' Soldier was so frightened he hung his head and gazed at the ground beneath him. 'That's all, Your Teyrnship. I swear, I done everything Teyrna ordered me to. And I waited here with Sahra for you.'

'Fine, go to the barracks now. Mattus, you can rest. I'll take care of the dog.' He waved at him and dismissed. 'Sahra, you are smart dog, stay here and be good.' Dog looked at him then laid on the ground. 'That's it, lay still and be good doggy.' Then Loghain returned to his wife. Colours returned to her face again. Soon Mahria's eyes opened as she woke up.

'Where…?' Her gaze moved around the room to stop on man kneeling next to her. 'Loghain? Where am I?'

'In the Clinic...' He sighed in relief. 'I swear, woman, I'll lock you up and toss the key away. Don't scare me like that again!'

'It was just a flesh wound...' She tried to pull up but she cried in pain. 'Ouch! That hurts.'

'Don't move, stupid.' Loghain put hand on her stomach to prevent her from waggle. 'Just lay still… I'll call Anders.' He stood up and went to the healer. 'Give her some painkillers. She's awake now.'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship, right away.' Anders went to his stash with medicaments and took one vial of green potion. After that he dissolved few drops within water and gave it to Mahria. 'Please, Your Teyrnship, drink that. It'll remove your pain.' As she drank whole cup of medicine she smiled at Anders.

'Thank you, Ser Mage.' Then she turned her head to Loghain. 'You need to repay him for his help.'

'Certainly I will. But now tell me Anders, can I take Teryna back home?'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship. Teyrna Mahria need to rest for a few days now. She can't lift anything or exhaust herself. It would be perfect if she'd remain in bed.' Anders smirked a bit but didn't said anything beyond that. He wanted to add some saucy comment, but he wasn't in position to talk like that to Teyrns. 'I'll call a carriage for Teyrna, please excuse me.'

'I don't need a carriage. Where is Da'asha and Sahra?' Mahria lifted herself up again, pain was almost gone from her shoulder. Anders turned back before he left.

'Teyrna, you can't mount a horse in that state. Now, please forgive me, I'll go for that carriage.' Mage left the room, leaving Teyrns alone.

'You're making too much fuss about that.' She sighed heavily. 'I'm fine, see?'

'You'll be fine when I say so.' Loghain replied with cold voice. His gaze at her with anger. 'And just few days ago I said I don't really approve of your patrolling...' He shook his head and kneeled next to her again.

'I'm not an object. I'm living being. And I want to live my life.' She frowned at him but she wasn't angry nor in the mood to argue. 'Please, don't be bothered by that. I'm really fine now.' She hesitated to put her hand on his cheek for a moment, but nevertheless she did it. When Loghain felt her warmth on his face he leaned to Mahria and kissed her.

'I beg you. Never more.'

Dragon 9:24, 1st Firstfall

Mahria was sitting on the porch, covered with blankets. She was slowly stroking Sahras fur on the head. She wasn't allowed to move much but her husband left so she took advantage of it. Loghain kept his eye on her constantly after she went back home. She felt completely healed by that time but he growled at her every time she tried to do anything. At any rate, now she was sitting and enjoying the view, as snow started to fall from the sky two days earlier. Ground was covered with thick layer of white fluff. She loved it as she loved her father's eyes. They had same snowy eyes, and she was happy about that. Now she was regarding falling snowflakes with a smile on her face. She stretched her hand to feel cold sensations when they were falling onto her skin. Then she saw Loghain coming by the gate. He was in the city to deal with some urgent matters. But now he was back and approached her with angry face.

'Why are you sitting here in the cold?'

'I have blankets on me. I'm not cold at all. And Sahra is warming my legs.' She replied with a mischievous smirk. 'And I won't sit whole day in my room… it's boring after all those days.'

'U-huh… so you took advantage of my leave and sneaked here.' Loghain's expression warmed a bit. 'And here I thought that I'll take you for Satinalia celebrations tomorrow…' At that moment Mahria stood up and jumped toward him.

'We will go? I'm sooo excited!' He regarded her for a moment then laughed and hugged her carefully.

'So you're really healed, huh?' She nodded and smiled at him. 'Fine, we will go. But! Promise me, that if you'll feel tired or unwell you'll tell me right away.'

'Deal.' She broadened her smile. 'So can I act normally now? I'm not injured anymore and I feel great.'

'Do as you wish, Teyrna… I can't order you anything, can I?' He smirked and kissed her forehead. 'Shall we go and have a dinner?'

'Of course. Sahra, go to kennel!' Dog stood up and dashed to it's destination as it was told to. 'Tell me something. Have you sent those two bandits to the farm like I mentioned?' Mahria had met a farmer who was struggling with too much work. She wanted to dispatch two of her prisoners to him. In the Highever she often talked to farmers so she knew their problems. During that time she caught an idea of prisoners working on farms. As she patrolled Gwaren she also asked if people need additional pair of hands with their duties.

'Ah. Yes. I have send two soldiers with them. They are on the way now.' Loghain sighed. 'I'm not sure that it will work though. Are you sure in Highever they were really working earnestly on farms?'

'Oh yes, I received reports about their work from the soldiers who looked over them. It made good to those bandits. Some stayed on the farms even after their trial time. They begun to live normal life.' Mahria's proud face was very enthusiastic about that matter. They approached the table in dining hall and waited for servants to bring their food.

'So tomorrow we will go to marketplace. Townsfolks already decorated it. There will be huge feast.' Loghain reported to Mahria. He was still observing her to be sure that she's really all right.

'That's great. Satinalia is my favourite holiday.' As they started to eat food brought by servants they talked about the holiday and it's traditions.

Dragon 9:24, 2nd Firstfall

Teyrns Mac Tir were walking slowly through marketplace. Now it was decorated with great fashion. Red and green ribbons were hanging from stalls and lampposts. White lanterns were glowing with warm light. From time to time Mahria was stopped by citizens to receive greetings and wishes for good health. Everyone already knew that she was wounded by the bandit. All town praised new Teyrna for courage and strength. Some also added that she shouldn't endanger herself that much. Mahria only waved her hand at those statements and replied that it were just minor wounds. Sometime later they met Anders with Rieska, her belly was already swollen to it's limits. Anders gained huge respect during those two years for his work and healing abilities. But now people were thankful to him for saving beloved Teyrna as well.

'Your Teyrnships, I'm honoured to meet you here.' Anders said with huge smile on his face. 'Teyrna, how do you feel?'

'I'm fine, thank you.' She bowed her head slightly in thank-you gesture and turned to Rieska. 'My dear, how are you? You are due soon?'

'Teyrna.' Rieska bowed her head and smiled. 'Three more weeks and it will be over I hope. I can hardly sleep. And we have Anders oldest with us now. That bastard merchant left Gwaren, and took only his daughter along without the child. So I need to take care for two children.'

'I'll send some help to you tomorrow. You can't exhaust yourself now.' Mahria looked around. 'Where are they now?'

'Over there, Anders nurses took them over to play.' Riska pointed at two old women hugging two blond girls.

'Oh, sweet. Come, my dear. I want share of hugs as well.' Then both Rieska and Mahria went to the children leaving Loghain and Anders alone. Loghain regarded Mahria as she was cheerfully hugging blond-haired girl in her arms. She looked very good with a child.

'Eh, I think I have enough of offsprings, Your Teyrnship.' Anders sighed. 'I promise it'll be the last one. I'll ask my wife to take some precautions now.'

'Just in time, Anders.' Loghain frowned and then gasped. 'What did you said?'

'That I have enough...?'

'No. After that...'

'About precautions...?' Anders asked and looked his eyes at Teyrn. 'If Teyrna need some, I can prov-'

'Perish the thought.' Loghain waved his hand in disregard. 'Please have a good time, Ser Mage. I'll go to Seneschal now.' And he left to talk to Seneschal Keidan who was waiting for opportunity to talk to him for a while. They talked over Gwaren matters when Mahria came to them.

'So cold.' She shivered and wrapped her furry cloak around her. 'I like it… Oh, Senechal Keidan, I hope my husband doesn't overworking you.'

'Of course not, Your Teyrnship. I'm good. I'm delighted to see Your Teyrnship in a good health. Whole Gwaren was really concerned when news about your injuries spread.' Then he looked back to spot something. 'Oh, I need to go. Someone is waiting for me. Have a good time, Teyrn, Teyrna.'

'Huh…' Mahria looked at leaving Keidan then sighed. 'Those two pups of Anders are just like their father. Strong blood.' She chuckled. 'I hope you will built Circle Tower here, so he won't part with them.'

'You looked good with a child in your arms.' Mahria looked into his eyes for a while then she turned and remained silent. They started to walk again among stalls and tables with hot beverages and food. Snow started to fall again and it was colder and colder each passing hour. Mahria started to shiver again. Loghain noticed that and pulled her to him. Then he covered them with his fur. 'You promised me that you'll say if you become unwell.'

'I'm fine.' She replied and giggled. 'You're keeping me that close in front of everyone? Are you really Loghain Mac Tir? Or someone replaced my husband?'

'Is it really that strange for me to keep my wife close? To warm her up a bit?'

'I suppose it's not.' She cuddled to him with smile. 'I think I had enough. Let's go home. I want to have a hot bath.'

'Alone?'

'I'll think about that.' She pulled her head up and smiled. 'I like your way of thinking, husband. Stick to it.' Then she released herself from his embrace and put her hand on his forearm. 'Let's go. I like cold but I don't want to freeze here.' They were walking through the crowd in silence. After they were out in back alleys, alone, Loghain looked at Mahria and asked with a bit of embarrassment.

'Do you take any precautions?' His face was a bit red. It was hard to guess if it was like that because of cold or shame.

'Whaaat?!' Mahria almost screamed, she looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouth.

'I'm asking if you're taking precautions against conception.' Loghain turned his head in other direction. He was too embarrassed to look at his wife.

'No. I'm not. I…' She was shocked that he was thinking about such a thing. 'Where did that came from?'

'Anders was babbling about not wanting another child and… he blurted away about that subject.' He dared to look at her again. 'And I was wondering if you… you know.'

'And you were wondering if I protected myself, yes?' She sighed. 'No, I didn't. I won't. I'm twenty four, Loghain. Next year I'll be twenty five. I don't have much time to wait for such decision. But… we haven't really discussed it. It's not only my decision to make.'

'Maybe we should have it now?' She smiled at Loghain and nodded.

'You know, most of the women at my age have one child or more. My mother bore me when she was twenty three. But it was during rebellion. And after that she was thirty one when Fergus was born. It was a miracle.' Mahria looked at the sky. 'I was so happy that I'll have little brother or sister back then. And when he was born… he looked so adorably, so cute. I want to have child as well.'

'We can try.' Loghain put his hands on her waist and kissed her forehead. 'It's not urgent.'

'You say that… but I'm scared. You married me because you wanted an heir. That was one of the reasons beside Cailan behaviour. I know everything, Loghain.' She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. 'I'm scared. I'm scared that maybe there's something wrong with me.'

'Stop it, stupid. You're still young. I'm the old one here. Besides don't remind me about Cailan.' Loghain moved one hand up to stroke her hair. 'If we both agreed that we want a child, then we have to try harder.'

'Harder?' Mahria laughed. 'Can there be any harder than it already is?'

'Teyrna, you don't know half of it.' He whispered those words into her ears as she was very sensitive to his husky, low voice. 'Come now, bath is awaiting us at home.'


	10. Chapter 9

Dragon 9:25, 15th Wintermarch

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Loghain was sitting in his study and replying to letters from Maric and Teyrn Cousland. He didn't envy those messengers who had to come through all the snow, which piled on the roads during winter. And now he had to send them with his letters back. But all in all that was their duty. He promised to himself to pay them better this time. He stood up for a moment to stretch his bones and opened the window. Then he sat back and proceeded to write to Maric about situation in Gwaren and in his home. He was at it when suddenly something cold hit his face. It was a snowball.

'Bull's eye!' Teyrn heard laughing voice from outside. He approached a window to see Mahria on her hart, Da'asha. Sahra was skittering around hart's legs with happy muzzle. 'Hello, husband. Busy with work?' He leaned from the window and looked at her with a frown.

'Isn't it my private jester?' He smirked and wagged his finger at her. 'You have ruined my letter to Maric, now I have to start all over again. By the way, where have you been?'

'Oh, I wanted to get Da'asha a little bit of exercises. She was locked in her stall for too long.' Then she patted her hart to the neck. 'Right, girl? You can't layabout all winter long.' Then Mahria looked again at Loghain. 'But it's hard to ride anywhere with snow blocking roads. It's getting wet and heavy, soon it will melt away.'

'Tell me more about it. Today I need to send messengers to Denerim and Highever with letters. Poor souls.'

'Oh? Wait a minute. I want to write to my parents and Anora. She wrote me two months ago but I forgot to reply.' She jumped off the mount and took it to the stables where she handed Da'asha to the stable boy. After that she went to Loghain's study. She entered it and went to stand behind Loghain. With mischievous smile she put her cold hands inside his tunic.

'Ah! So cold.' Man jumped when her cold hands touched his skin. 'Look, you ruined another letter. Look at that blotch of ink, Mahria!'

'Mhm, and you are so hot. Let me warm a bit.'

'There is fireplace over there. With fire in it.' He gestured toward burning logs.

'Spoilsport.' She whispered. Mahria wanted to take her hands away but he catched them through the tunic.

'Now you want to take them? Too late, Teyrna.' As he said that he turned and with one hand he pushed Mahria's head lightly to kiss her. 'Your lips are also cold. But I like it.' Mahria smiled at him and cuddled to his neck.

'So... What are you writing?' Her her voice was muffled by his hair. He felt her hot breath on his neck and that stirred hot sensation in his loins. But he regained himself as he had letters to write.

'Maric wanted to know what's the situation here in Gwaren… and if we're still as intimate as on wedding night. I wanted to write letter on how you were passionate with me last night. In a great detail.' He accented last words and smirked.

'Yes, yes. I imagine you writing that. And then, Maker's breath, cats will start to bark… birds will fly backwards and sun's light will go off!' She started to laugh at that description. 'That would be end of the world. Maker preserve us.'

'Stop trembling, I want to write it at last.'

'Fine, fine.' She took her hands out of his tunic and sat on the other side of his desk. Woman grabbed blank piece of paper and one of his quills and started to write her letters. They remained silent until both of them finished.

'At last. If I had to write it for third time I would get furious.' Loghain sighed and looked at his wife. 'You're done?'

'Yup.' She nodded and took his letter to Maric. 'Hey! You didn't write anything you said… spoilsport!'

'I want to live in normal world, not crazy one.' At last he could stand up and go to eat something. 'Come on, Teyrna. I heard bell for dinner rang twice already.'

MAC TIRS BEDCHAMBER

Mahria was lying on the bed next to her husband. She was reading the book they had argue about few months ago. She stopped sometimes to ask Loghain about something and he described it to her with bored voice. She didn't care to notice it though. Loghain was lying with one hand covering his eyes, as he was too tired to look at anything. When he overheard Mahria closing the book he felt relief, she would soon extinguish candles and go to sleep. But that didn't happened. She sat quickly and gasped. 'Do you know what's the date today?!'

'Fifteenth of Wintermarch, I think.'

'Yes, you're right. And you know what?' She poked his chest lightly. 'Half year ago… I was lying here on this bed… in my antivan nightgown… and...'

'And…?' He asked when she didn't finish her statement for too long.

'Nothing… good night.' Loghain felt that she laid on the bed. He wanted to go sleep but now after her talk… it was too late for that. Memory of that night caused him getting hard. He took hand off his eyes and looked at her back. He noticed Mahria was in her robe she put on her bedclothes or bare body after they laid with each other. He found it curious.

'Sooo… what about that antivan nightgown. I hadn't seen it for half year now… I wonder where you hid it.' He moved closer to Mahria and slided one of robes sleeves, the nightgown was on her body. 'Here it is.' Then he started to kiss her bare shoulder. With his tongue he traced two small scars that were remains of her wounds she got in the autumn last year. Mahria trembled over that sensation and moaned. Loghain moved even closer and slid his hand into the robe to cup wife's breasts.

'I hid it for special occasions.' She explain between her long moans. Then she moved away a bit and stood up. She loosen robe's laces and took it off to show antivan gown to the fullest.

'Maker… and here I though we will go peacefully to sleep.'

'Disappointed?' She smiled at him with lust.

'If I'd dare to be disappointed, Maker would damn me to the Black City. I'm sure of it.' He pulled up a bit and grabbed Mahria to himself. 'So it was six months ago…?'

'Uh-huh.' She nodded and moaned as Loghain was sliding his hand upward her leg to reach her smallclothes. He took them off and put himself in Mahria. Both of them were rocking slowly, looking into each other eyes. For those past six months they were passionate, they argued, they had good times and bad times. But both Loghain and Mahria felt that it was all worth it. They didn't talk about feelings though. Like it was a taboo, not to know what's lurking in other heart. Mahria especially avoided that topic after their talk about Rowan three months earlier. When they finished they laid on the bed, cuddled to one another, caressing and kissing lightly.

'Maker's breath, after those six months I still can't believe that this old body of mine can be so vigorous.'

'Silly… it's like practice on training ground. When you take sword to your hand you feel power, might and put all your stamina to it. Here is the same.' Mahria giggled and pinched his nose. 'Look at your muscles.' She stroked his chest with her nail. 'Such a well build body. Strong. Acts without hesitation. It will get old when you allow it. But you won't, I know you. So don't call yourself old or I'll have to punish you.'

'I was invaded in my own bed. Now I'm oppressed as well.' Loghain chuckled and put his hand on Mahria's waist. 'Anyway… I think by the next month all snow will melt away. We need to prepare for travel.'

'Denerim, huh? In one hand I want to go there so much...' Mahria hesitated a moment then looked into his icy eyes. 'But in other… I really enjoy being here in Gwaren… only with you.'

'I know. I think the same. But we need to go. I was away from the capital for too long. Maker's only knows what Maric did with our country so far.'

'You told me that King want's to build fleet of ships. I don't really understand why he's so fascinated by that idea.' Mahria shook her head in disapproval. 'I don't like ships, you know? I'm always sick when I board one.'

'Me too… I don't know what that idiot thinks, but if he wishes to loose some sovereigns on that foolishness, it's his call.' Loghain sighed and moved his hand up to play with lace of Mahria's nightgown. 'I told him it's bad idea but he didn't listened to me.'

'Why? I love listen to you...' Mahria smiled at her husband and bit her lips in consternation. She hesitated again to speak, but she did nevertheless. 'Loghain… do you think of me as your friend or as your wife only?'

'Hmm? Why not both?' He took the lace in firmer grip and pulled Mahria to himself. He moved his mouth to her ear. He used his ultimate weapon against Mahira. Her sensitive ears which stirred her lust every time he whispered to them. 'But above all… I consider you my treasure.' Her heavy breath tickled his neck. 'Now you're mine, and you should be fully aware of that.' Then he took her again, this time without nightgown. He admired her graceful body curves and silky skin. She squirmed in lust and moaned loudly beneath him when he moved inside her. And so he wondered how could he lived all those years without embracing such pleasures.

Dragon 9:25, 30th Guardian

'Tomorrow we're leaving. It' all set. Everything is prepared.' Loghain stated when he entered dining hall. Mahria was sitting by the table and tried to eat something. 'What's that?' He pointed at her plate full with food. 'Lately you don't eat much or you skip meals.'

'Not your business!' She screamed at him. Then she stood up and left him alone. Loghain was puzzled at her behaviour in those days. One time she was really nice and warm only to yell at him moments later. '_Maybe it's this time of the month… Better stay away for the time being._' He thought to himself as he was eating his dinner. After he finished his meal he went to his study to prepare paperwork and pack his things. He wanted to avoid Mahria as much as he could to not get her nervous again. '_Now I know how Nathaniel Howe was feeling..._' He sat comfortably in the chair and looked by the window. '_Maybe she's anxious about our trip? It will be her first time to go there as my wife. Those sods won't leave her alone… She's Teyrna Mac Tir now, that's huge responsibility for such a young woman._' After brooding a while he stopped to overthinking it and moved to his tasks. It was already night time when he finished and went to his room. Mahria wasn't asleep though. She was lying on the bed with red eyes.

'What happened? Why did you cry?'

'Nothing. Don't be bothered by it.' She waved her hand in disregard. He changed his clothes and climbed up the bed.

'Tell me. You can tell me anything.' He took her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. 'Are you nervous about our trip?'

'Huh?' Y-yes… that... ' She nodded but somehow Loghain knew it wasn't all she wanted to say. But he remain silent. If Mahria was fighting something inside of her, he couldn't intervene in her personal matters. 'Oh, by the way. I didn't tell you it. Anders is coming with us.'

'Why? Are you unwell? If so we can postpone our leave.' He touched her cheek. He didn't noticed she was so pale lately. 'You don't look healthy. We will go later.'

'No! I want to go tomorrow!' She yelled at him again and hissed. 'I said do not bother.' He regarded her for a moment then moved his hand from her face.

'All right, all right. I won't bring that subject again.' He pulled his hands up in surrender gesture. 'I was just worried.' She turned to him when he said that. Her eyes warmed and she smiled sadly at him.

'I'm sorry… you worry about me.. end yet all I do is yelling.' He noticed tears in her eyes and moved closer to hug her. 'I'm just a bit cranky lately. Maybe that's because I… it will be first time I'll go to Denerim as a wife… and what a wife! Wife of Teryn Loghain Mac Tir himself.' She laughed and moved back to look at her husband. 'That's something big, don't you think?'

'I was thinking that's the reason.' He smirked at her. 'Don't worry. You are brilliant and beautiful. Everyone will envy me. Besides... I'll be near to protect you against those idiots.'

'Even though I don't need protection I appreciate it.' She kissed him and laid back on the bed. 'Let's go to sleep. I'm so tired these days.'

Dragon 9:25, 1st Drakonis and afterwards

Loghain stood up early in the morning to look after servants who were packing his and Mahria's things. He left his wife still sleeping. Before he left he noticed she was still pale. _'I'll just ride besides and keep an eye on her._' Then he left. Soon after Mahria woke up. She run to the bathroom in haste. For few days she was felt nauseated. At first she thought she was pregnant. And she was overjoyed. She went few times to Anders's Clinic to get him check up on her. But he didn't confirm pregnancy and now she was worried. Anders couldn't get right diagnose on her state for two weeks now. When she stopped to vomit she went to clean herself. After that she put light leather armor on her and went downstair to eat something. Or try at least.

'Good morning, Your Teyrnship.' She was greeted by butler Mahren, maids and servant who wanted to say goodbye to her and wish good luck. They grew fond of her. She treated them very well, with respect so they returned the favour. 'We wish you luck in Denerim. We hope both of Your Teyrnships will return to Gwaren soon.'

'Thank you, I hope so too.' She nodded to thank them and proceeded to eat. But she felt nausea again. She was looking at the food with sad gaze. '_I need to eat something or I'll fall from Da'asha. Loghain will take me back home and put me in the bed under constant surveillance. Again._' She brought herself to eat a bit of bread and few slices of cheese and cured meat. '_Don't throw up. Do not throw up, Mahria._' She encouraged herself while she was eating. She didn't noticed Mac Tir was gawking at her for some time.

'If you can't eat too much, don't force yourself.' As he said that she jumped in her chair with surprise and turned her face to him.

'Don't scare me like that.' Her face wasn't only pale, it was a bit greenish and he was really worried.

'Andraste flaming ass, woman!' He approached her with anger. 'Look at yourself. How you want to ride your hart in that state? You want to lay on it's antlers?'

'I'll be fine, Loghain. I promise. Fresh air will make me better.' She tried to stand up but she tripped and fall into his arms. He looked onto her face from close distant. Her eyes weren't glowing like usual, and she had shadows under eyelids.

'Maybe you're right. I can't tell you anything anyway. So have it your way.' She hugged him tighter.

'Thank you. I promise, everything will be fine.' As she said that he lift her chin up and kissed her passionately.

'I believe you. Now let's go. Everyone is waiting. Anders is here already. Maybe you want him to check up on you?'

'No, that's not necessary. I'm fine already.' She smiled at him and moved toward doors. 'Goodbye, everyone! Mahren, please take care of the manor while we will be away. And please send someone to Rieska to help her with infant and girls. Everyone, keep my home clean and tidy!' She waved good-bye at servants and maids and smiled to them. They also waved back and laughed at her talking. She almost left but turned around. 'Don't forget about taking Sahra on a walk! I almost forgot to tell that. Hehe.' When she was outside she really felt better. Few heavy breaths and she regained her composure. Mahria patted her mabari and hugged it. 'I'll miss you, girl. But Denerim isn't place for such lady as you. Be a good girl.' Then she approached Da'asha and mounted her without any difficulty. Loghain rode to her on his horse so she pointed at herself with smile. 'Look! I told you everything will be fine when I'll go outside.'

'Hmpf.' He just growled and regarded her silently for a moment. 'Fine, let's go.' They rode through the town accompanied by farewells and wishes of good luck and health from citizens of Gwaren. During their travel Loghain Mac Tir was constantly watching his wife. Every night they put the camp he had to be sure their tent was cozy and warm. In the night when he was laying beside her, he listened to her heavy breathing while she was asleep. He really was worried but he didn't want to show it to her as she would get angry. They travel would take at least ten days so he was anxious if she would manage to stay well until they come to Denerim. '_At least Anders is here. Thanks the Maker, she asked him to come with us. Even though he have his newborn son at home he agreed to come._' He thought to himself while he was looking at sleeping Mahria. '_You're so smart._' Loghain stroked her hair gently. She sighed heavily while being still asleep. '_I wonder what are you dreaming about._' He kissed her temple and also proceeded to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Dragon 9:25, 11th Drakonis

'Few more hours and we will be in Denerim, at last!' Mahria stretched her arms and yawned. 'I'm really bored and fed up with Da'asha's back already.' She patted hart on the neck and laughed. 'Sorry, girl. You have such ungrateful owner.'

'Don't say such things.' Loghain smirked and patted her mount on the neck as well. 'You take good care for her. She looks pleased.'

'You thinks so?' She smiled at him. Loghain looked at Mahria and sighed. She was even more pale than she used to be. He didn't want to upset her so he still remained silent about her state. But he noticed that she didn't eat much and even when she ate a bit she was green on the face. After meal she was sneaking behind bushes or woods and throw all her meal up. He noticed that too. Nevertheless they were about six hours short from Denerim where she would rest properly. Loghain rode all the time beside Mahria and they were chatting about idle matters. Suddenly Mahria become silent and slided onto his side. Mac Tir caught her into his arms and moved onto his laps.

'Stop! Everyone!' He yelled and everyone pull over their horses. 'Mattus! Come here! Help me! Anders you come here too!' Both soldier and healer dashed to Loghain and took Mahria from his arms. Someone put blankets on the ground and men laid unconscious woman on them. 'Anders, what going on?!' Loghain was yelling at the mage with dismay.

'Let me check on her, Your Teyrnship.' Mage kneeled next to Teyrna and put his hands above her body. He casted spell and moved his hands around her chest and stomach to stop near her abdomen. He widened his eyes in disbelief. 'Maker's breath!' He shouted and looked at Loghain.

'What? What is it?!'

'Teyrna...' Anders hesitated for a while. 'She's with a child.'

'Wha-?' Loghain looked at healer in shock. He regained himself though. 'Somehow when you're telling me that I feel weird...' Mage stood up quickly and waved his hands in denial.

'Your Teyrnship, I swear… I...'

'I know. I know! Excuse me for a moment.' Loghain walked few feets from them and looked into the sky. '_Maker preserve me. Who would have guessed that I'll be father again. That she was… is pregnant. But she's so weak now..._' He turned back to look at Mahria. She was lying on the ground unconscious. He started to fear about her. And a child. '_Holy Andraste, I beg you, make her healthy again. I can't lose her._' Then he returned to Mahria side.

'Your Teyrnship, if I may, I want to tell you something.' Anders moved to him a bit. Loghain looked at mage and nodded. 'Teyrna was in my clinic four times in two weeks before our travel. She wanted to know if she was pregnant but I couldn't confirm that. She was scared that she's ill. I couldn't confirm that either. That's a bit strange but nevertheless such things happens. I'm glad I could at last affirm her pregnancy now.'

'Thank you, Anders. I'm indebted to you.' Loghain bowed his head slightly. 'And now you'll remain with us until Teyrna will feel better. After that you'll be allowed to return home. I need you here right now.' He stood up. 'No time to waste, people! We need to go. Mattus, Anders, pull her up and give to me. I'll ride with her.' They pulled sleeping Mahria to Loghain when he was already sitting on his stallion. He nested his wife carefully between his arms so she couldn't fall again. With one arm he embraced her. 'Let's go. We need to reach Denerim before sunset.'

ROYAL PALACE, DENERIM

Maric was coming around throne hall. Messenger came to him earlier with news that Teyrn Mac Tir's party was sighted near the gates of the capital. He missed his friend a great deal and waited in anticipation to see him and his new wife. Anora was also waiting for her father and Mahria. But she was sitting by the table and looking at her uncle with blank expression. Suddenly guards opened doors to the hall. They looked with eyes wide opened as Loghain entered the room with Mahria in his arms. She was still sleeping. Anora jumped toward him with confused face.

'Dad! What's going on?' She looked at Mahria's face. 'What did you do to her?' Loghain only rolled his eyes and gasped.

'I didn't do anything. She was unwell for some time and she passed out few hours ago.' After hearing commotion Cailan came to see what was going about. Loghain looked at him for a second then turned to Maric. 'I just found out that she's pregnant.' Maric smiled and whistled. His face was telling '_I told you it will end like that!_' all over it. Anora was shocked for a moment then she laughed and put her hand on Mahria's cheek.

'My, my. Who would guess...'

'And what did you though? You said yourself I need an heir. And here it is.' He frowned at Anora. 'Anyway I need to take her to bed. My chambers are prepared?'

'Yes, I ordered to clean them week ago. You can take her there.' Anora replied.

'Or maybe you want separate room for your wife?' Maric asked with broad smile. '_Here we go again..._' Loghain thought to himself and sighed.

'No, she will stay with me.' He turned his face from Maric. King's mischievous smile made Loghain mad at that moment. He didn't want to explode so he went to his bedchamber and placed his wife carefully on the bed. He stripped her from her leather armor to leave only with smallclothes. Then he covered her with blanket. Anora came afterward. 'I'm too old for that.'

'Stop it, father.' Anora hugged him briefly and then handed him towels. 'Go refresh yourself. I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry.' As Loghain left Anora sat next to her friend and poked her lightly. 'Wake up, silly sleepyhead.'

'Mmm.' It took a while for Mahria to wake up. But when she did, she mumbled and closed her eyes again. 'What a strange dream… I see blonde wench on my bed.'

'Very funny.' Anora leaned to Mahria and kissed her cheek. 'You're in the palace, my dear. You were sleeping when Father brought you here... I missed you soooo much!' At that time Loghain overheard noises in the room and returned back. He was already cleaned and in fresh clothes.

'Why you woke her up? She should rest!' He snarled at his daughter. 'Now go, Anora. I need to speak with Mahria. You two will catch up later.' Anora gasped but left without a word. When doors locked after her Loghain sat next to his wife. 'I have some news for you. And this is awkward...'

'What news?'

'Normally woman informs man about such matters… But this time I need to do that…' He hesitated for a moment… 'We're going to be parents.' Mahria looked at him with shocked expression. Then she pulled up and sat. Blanket fall from her body exposing her naked chest and stomach. She looked down at it for a moment then put her hand on her abdomen. Silent sobs reached Loghain's ears. 'Don't cry, Mahria.' He sat next to her. He couldn't see Mahria's face because her hair was blocking the view. 'You should be happy.'

'I am happy!' She moved her head upward and looked at her husband with overjoyed expression. 'I am so happy, my love!' She hugged him tightly and started to cry even more. Then she moved back and started to kiss him abruptly. 'I love you so much.' She said between kisses. She looked at him and suddenly fear struck her face. 'I'm sorry...' She turned her gaze of him and moved back, covering her body with blanket. 'I shouldn't say that. But… I want to be honest with you.' Her hands tugged the blanket aimlessly. 'I know that you only love Rowan… I don't dare to be replacement for her. I know I won't be one. But that are my feelings and I don't care what you or anyone will say about it.'

'Don't think about that.'

'But...' She looked at him for a moment.

'Just don't.' He leaned to her, took the cover from her and kissed her stomach. 'Just be happy. I am. A lot.'

'You are…?'

'It's hard for me to imagine that I will be father again. I don't know if I'll be good to him or her...' His hand stroked her abdomen lightly.

'You will, I'm certain about that.' Mahria hand moved to his braid and stroked it. Then she moved other hand and started to unbraid it. 'You said once that you wasn't good husband. Yet I find you a perfect one for me. And you'll be a great father. You raised Anora. She's such a fine woman. And you'll raise our boy to great man and great Teyrn.'

'Boy?' He wanted to rise his head up, but she stopped him.

'Don't move, I'm doing something here.' She giggled. 'Yes, I'm certain about it. I have little Teyrn Mac Tir in my belly.'

'How would you like to name him?' Loghain couldn't move much when his wife was plaiting his braid so he put his head on her laps.

'I'm not really good at this… I named my hart Da'asha, remember?' She laughed again. 'I think it'll be better if you chose name for him… But... Maybe your father's name?'

'Gareth?' He asked himself. 'Yes, Gareth. He will be strong and proud as his grandfather.'

'Gareth.' Mahria repeated after Loghain. She leaned to her husband and kissed him on the temple. 'I can't wait to meet him. Nine months sounds very long.'

'Indeed.'

Dragon 9:25, 12th Drakonis

ROYAL QUARTERS, DINING ROOM

'Teyrna Mahria, I'm delighted to see you here in Denerim.' Maric greeted Mahria at breakfast. Loghain forbid her to move after they arrived into the palace so she hadn't meet with King until morning.

'Your Majesty.' She bowed deeply and smiled. 'I beg for forgiveness that I couldn't properly greet Your Majesty yesterday.'

'Don't bother, my dear. You are in blessed state now. I would be damned by the Maker if I would whine about such thing.' He smiled at her and then escorted her to the table. Loghain walked behind them with an angry grimace on his face. Mahria was seated between Maric and him. 'Now tell me, Teyrna, how are you feeling? Do you need something? I can arrange almost anything for you.'

'No, Your Majesty, I'm fine, thank you.' Maric was good in courting anyone. He was literally oozing his charm everywhere he was. Most of people found it hard to deny his requests. But Mahria was vigilant. She didn't want to make Loghain mad at the beginning of their stay in Denerim. Anyway they sat behind table in royal quarters and started to eat. Loghain put few bits of Mahria's favourite food on her plate. King noticed that and started to fret.

'You want to starve to death that poor woman, my friend? She's pregnant, Maker's mighty will, add some more.'

'If she will eat half of it, I'll personally go to the cathedral and thank both Maker and Andraste for such a boon.' Loghain narrowed his eyes and looked at Maric.

'Your Majesty, please. I'm really fine with that amount. Lately I can't eat much because it ends with… anyway I don't want to embarrass my husband with nausea in Royal Palace.' She smiled faintly at Maric then turned her head to Loghain and winked at him. Teyrn smiled at his wife and started to eat in silence. Few moments later Anora walked to the room with broad smile.

'Good morning.' She sat next to her father but leaned forward to look at Mahria. 'How are you, my dear?'

'I'm fine.' Mahria replied with broad smile on her face. 'By the way, Anora, I'm sorry about sending my letter so late. I… I was preoccupied as always.'

'Yes, father wrote me that you were shot. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't lock you up in dungeons… I wonder also why your parents didn't do that long time ago.' Anora giggled and patted her fathers shoulder. 'Don't mind me. I'm just so happy that you are here. All three of you.' She rose up her cup. 'I'd like to make a toast to new Teyrn or Teyrna Mac Tir! May Holy Andraste bring him or her healthy and peaceful life!'

'To the little Teyrn or Teyrna! I hope that child will be more like it's mother!' Maric laughed and also moved his cup upward. At that statement Loghain just rolled his eyes and growled angrily.

'I should have stayed in Gwaren after all…'

'Don't say that, Loghain! I know you missed me.'

'I did?' He turned to Mahria.

'Um… No, I don't think so... I haven't noticed...' And then she smiled at Loghain with mischievous smile. Now she wanted to torment her husband as well. 'We were… too busy.' Maric spluttered into his cup and giggled. At that moment Cailan walked in to join the rest. He overheard Mahria's words and looked at her for a second. Then he regained himself and sat next to his father. They didn't noticed his stirr as all of them except Loghain were laughing.

'Good morning. Sorry for being late.'

'You missed our little fun, son. But it's not an end to it so do not worry.' They made fun of Loghain for a while and after they finished the meal they have talked about their winter. An hour later Maric stood up. 'Please excuse me, I need to attend some matters. Loghain can we meet in my study shortly?'

'Of course. I'll come there after I escort Mahria and Anora to the garden.' Then they left table and proceeded to their destination. When they were at the door to the palace gardens Loghain stopped. 'Anora, dear, can you go out alone? I want to talk to Mahria for a moment.'

'All right, father. I'll wait for you near rose garden.' She pointed the place to Mahria and left them. When there were only two of them Loghain moved closer to his wife and leaned his head to her ear. She sighed with pleasure at that. Her ears and hearing were very sensitive to him as always. And because of her state they weren't intimate for a long time now.

'You mischievous minx.' His hoarse, low voice drilled into her head. 'You had to join Maric little torment session as well? I would punish you but considering you state I'll be gentle to you. Only this time.'

'Mmm, my dear husband, after seeing immense load of fun our beloved King had with you I decided to join as well.' She smirked and then leaned to bite his ear. 'Such a pity I'm not as healthy as I would like to be.' Then they both turned their faced to each other and kissed deeply. When they broke apart they regarded each other for a moment. 'I'll go to Anora now. I don't want her to wait too long.'

'Fine. But watch over yourself, please.' Then he straightened and moved back a bit. 'When I don't see you around me I'm getting anxious.' He sighed heavily and frowned. 'But I need to go to Maric and check what that God of Destruction did to our country when I was away. I'll be in his study… Then I will go to mine. I have huge amount of reports piled on my desk.'

'Good. I'll come there later.' She kissed him quickly and exited to the garden. After that Loghain turned around and went to the King's study. He didn't noticed Cailan who was watching couple's chat from behind the corner. Prince clenched his fists and bitten lips in anger and jealousy.

GARDEN

'What took you so long?' Anora said to the approaching Mahria. 'I'm waiting here for ages.'

'There is something wrong with your flow of time, my dear.' Then she hugged Anora and giggled. 'I missed you so much, baby girl. How are you? Did you made any progress with our Prince?'

'In the matter of fact I did.' Anora smiled proudly at her friend. 'We got more intimate during winter.'

'Oh? So you took my advice at last. Splendid.' They started to walk through the garden. It was still cold and plants were leafless. But nice chilly air made Mahria feel better. Especially after breakfast.

'And you know what? I think uncle Maric want to marry Cailan and me this year! But let's not talk about it. I don't want to jinx anything.' Anora looked at Mahria stomach and put her hand on it. 'I can't believe you are with child so fast. I thought that I'll get a sibling in three or four years.'

'This year? That's great. Anyway… I'm shocked as much as you are. I feared that I might be barren.' Mahria's face became sad and she looked at the garden in silence for a moment. 'You know… I… there were few nights that we had been only sleeping… or when we were away from each other. And nothing was happening... And...'

'And…?' Anora asked when pause was too long.

'I love your father, Anora.' Mahria stated with serious gaze. 'Forgive me.'

'For what?' Anora smiled at Mahria and stroked her belly. 'I thought that I will have to beg for forgiveness to be honest. After setting you up in this marriage. But now? When both of you are happy? When you found someone to love? I'm relieved.'

'So you're not mad at me?'

'No, silly goose. That is your and Father life now. I'm too old to get jelous over him.' Anora then bended to Mahria's stomach. 'Your mother is a bit crazy. Your father is strange sometimes. But, thanks the Maker, you will have the best sister in the world.'

'Don't listen to your sister, Gareth. She's crazy too… and strange...' Mahria giggled and rubbed her belly. 'By the way… please let me introduce you to Gareth Mac Tir, Anora.'

'Grandfather's name?' She straightened herself. 'And how do you know it will be a boy? What if it will be a girl afterall?'

'Shut up. It is a boy. An heir to the Gwaren Teyrnir. I'm sure of it.' Anora laughed at Mahria's confident statement and hugged her again.

'I won't argue with pregnant woman. Have your way then. Anyway, pleased to meet you Gareth. My little brother.' Then they walked to the greenhouse where servants brought them some hot beverages and both women had their usual gossip session.

PALACE

Mahria was walking through the corridor as she tried to find Loghain's study. She knew it was somewhere near. While walked she came across Cailan. 'Ah, Teyrna Mahria. It's a pleasure.' Cailan approached her. His face was red with anger or other unpleasant emotion. 'So you are with child, huh? I was so thrilled about this news.' Although he said that his voice and eyes remained cold.

'Thank you, Cailan.' Mahria started to feel anxiety. He was closer with each step and with each step she wanted to run away. 'Umm… can you show me the way to my husband study?' He disregarded her request and stopped in front of her. Then he caught her in his arms. Smell of wine reached her nose. She struggled to break free from him. But she was still so weak. 'Let me go! You're drunk!'

'You know what you will do? You will get rid of this bastard. I'll annul your marriage. And you will be mine!' She looked at Cailan terrified. He had pure madness in his eyes.

'Let me go I said!' She struggled even harder to leave his arms. 'You're mad! Or too drunk to think clearly!' Suddenly his arms loosened the grip and Cailan was tossed to the wall. Mahria looked at her saviour. It was Loghain. He overheard her shouts and came to see what was happening. When he saw Cailan harassing Mahria, blood boiled in his veins.

'It's the last time you touching my wife, Cailan.' Loghain face was showing pure rage. If he could he would kill only with gaze of his icy blue eyes. 'And it's the last time I'm overlooking your stupid behaviour. Drunk or not! One more time and I'll kill you. I won't mind it, I swear.' He get closer to Mahria embraced her with one hand. 'Just think about your father… and our country. You're grown up now.' Then he turned his head from Prince and took Mahria away.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria was still shivering from anger and terror. It was first time she was that weak and vulnerable. But she didn't fear for herself. She feared about the baby as she was already weakened by beginning of her pregnancy. Tears of powerlessness dwelled in her eyes. 'Here, seat.' Loghain escorted her back to their room without a word. He seated her on the bed and kneeled in front of her. 'I'm so sorry Mahria. I should have been there for you.' Woman looked at him and tears rolled on her cheek.

'Have you heard what he said?' Her voice was quiet and shaken. 'He...'

'Don't make me remember it again.' Loghain cold voice interrupted her as he didn't want to listen to those words ever again. 'Forgive me, please. I promised that I'll protect you from idiots yet you were harassed by one on the first day of our stay.' Then he wiped her tears away and moved his hand to her stomach. 'Are you all right? What about Gareth?'

'We're fine. But I don't know what would happen if you didn't show up on time.' She placed her hand on his and sighed deeply. 'It's the first time I couldn't protect myself. I couldn't fight back, Loghain. I just stood there without any power to push him away. I...'

'Hush.' Mac Tir hugged her and kissed her hair. 'You're not as defenseless as you think you are. I'll lend you my strength for the time being. And when Gareth will come out to this world, you will be twice more powerful than you used to be. I swear it to you.' Then he leaned back to look into her warm snowy eyes. 'For now Anders will accompany you everywhere you go without me. Is that fine?' She nodded. They regarded each other with care but that moment was spoiled by rumble in Mahria's stomach. 'Teyrna, it's time to feed our son.' She laughed and patted her stomach lightly.

'He will be just like you. He will sueprvise me until he will come out. Little General. Let's go, I'll try to eat something.' They stood up and proceeded to leave but Mahria grabbed Loghain by his arm. 'Don't tell Anora about that incident, please. She said she got closer to that bastard over the winter… He's lying to her but I don't want to spoil her happiness.' Loghain narrowed his eyes in anger but nodded in agreement. 'Maybe he will come to his senses. I'll pray for that.'

'I hope so. Today… Maric and I agreed on their marriage. He wants to marry them before his voyage. In three months or so.'

ROYAL QUARTERS, DINING ROOM

Mahria, Loghain and Anora were sitting by the table and waiting for King to arrive. They talked about upcoming Landsmeet, pausing from time to time when Mahria's stomach growl loudly. Both women giggled at that sound but Loghain was more and more irritated by Maric's lack of presence. 'Where is that idiot?' He growled and knocked on the table with his fingers.

'Uncle said that he got some letters and he will come here shortly.' Anora explained and patted Mahria on the arm. 'And I think it will bring no harm for Mahria to feel hungry once in a while. With empty stomach you will eat more.'

'Somehow I don't believe that.' She replied to Anora. 'I won't eat much, I wager. Every time I look on my plate I feel so bad. So bad that it hurts. By the way, where's Cailan?' Mahria hid her resentment toward Cailan from Anora. She wanted to act normally.

'He's sleeping.'

'In the middle of a day? Is he sick?'

'Umm… yes. He's sick.' Anora nodded nervously and Mahria knew why. He was probably sleeping drunk in his bed.

'Pity.' She put her hands on her abdomen and stroked it lightly. '_I won't let him near us ever again, Gareth, da'len._' After a while door to the dining room opened and King Maric entered. Behind him servants came with their food.

'I have good news!' He approached the table and waved with some papers. 'Teyrns Cousland will arrive in Denerim in one week. They already left Highever.' Mahria smiled widely at that news.

'My parents will come here, Loghain! We will tell them personally the big news!' She jumped on the chair in excitement.

'Stop shaking!' Teyrn snarled at Mahria but he wasn't mad at her at all. It was better when she was happy.

'All right, all right. I'm calm now.' Another loud growl escaped from her stomach. 'Maker's balls, that's really embarrassing.' Anora laughed again at that sound.

'Maric, we waited for you too long. Let's eat already!' King sat next to Loghain and they started to eat. Meanwhile Maric showed the papers to the Loghain.

'Look, this is the report I have told you earlier. Ships will be ready in three months.' His face was showing pure joy.

'I still say that's fool notion, Maric.' Loghain sighed heavily and pushed papers away. 'You should stay here, in Ferelden.' He didn't approve of his friend plans to sail to Free Marches. Especially to Wycome which was far on north. 'And why Wycome anyway? Kirkwall is much closer.'

'I have business there.' Theirin replied with serious face. He was hiding something from Loghain and Loghain knew it.

'That again! Why can't you tell me what is that business of yours already.'

'I can't.' Maric hit table with his fist. 'I told you many times. I can't tell anyone.' Both Anora and Mahria remained silent when men was arguing over Maric's voyage. Mahria wanted to distract them so she started to cough as she didn't want to listen to their yelling. 'Teyrna, I'm sorry. Are you alright?' King instantly regained himself and looked alarmed at Mahria. Loghain also turned to his wife.

'No. It's nothing. I just swallowed too much.' She feigned coughing for a moment and took her cup to drink. Loghain and Maric hadn't relapse to their arguing again. In the meanwhile Cailan came to them so they could move to rather pleasant topic.

'Ah, son! You're just in time!' Maric clasped his hands and stood up. He waited till his son will sit down and exclaimed in proud voice. 'Today Loghain and I agreed on your marriage. In three months you will marry Anora. Just before I'll leave to Wycome. You will become regent for time being.'

'Uh-huh...' Cailan was still a bit drunk but he regained his composure. 'I mean. I'm very happy, father. Anora, my dear, I can't wait to become your husband.' Woman smiled at him.

'Me too. I can't wait for that!'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

After dinner Mahria went to her chambers to rest. She was really worn out by everything that happened that day. Loghain left her there with Anders so they had nice chat about magic and Circle of Magi in Kinloch Hold. After that Mage started to talk about his mouser. 'So I had a cat back there. He was such a amazing creature. I named him Mr. Wiggums.'

'Mr. Wiggums?' Mahria giggled and hit her bed with her hand few times. 'You have good taste for names, Anders! Just like me! I named my hart Da'asha, which means Little Girl in elvhen.'

'Hehe, that's great name, Your Teyrnship!' Anders laughed as well. 'And I want to name my next cat Ser Pounce-a-Lot!' Mahria rolled on the bed from laughter.

'That's even better one that Mr. Wiggums!' Mahria had so much fun with the healer. As he was very funny. 'I'll find you a cat, Anders! And you will name him Ser Pounce-a-Lot!'

'Thank you, Teyrna. I'll be honoured. He will be my feline knight!' They had their fun until Loghain entered the room.

'You are so loud.' He stated as he looked at both Mahria and Anders. 'I have heard you in the other side of the palace. Anders, you can go to your room now.'

'Thank you, Your Teyrnship. Have a good night.' Mage bowed to Loghain and Mahria and left.

'Had a good time?'

'Oh yes, I did. Anders explained to me about how Circle of Magi works. And we had this talk about cats.' Mahria smirked. 'What with that gaze? You're jealous?'

'Maybe.' After he changed to his bedclothes he climbed up the bed and laid next to his wife. 'But I'm glad you feel better.'

'I think that's because I don't worry if I'm ill or something.' Mahria smiled at him and moved closer to cuddle to his body. 'I'm relieved after knowing I'm pregnant and that you're happy about it.'

'Silly. How could I be not happy?' His arm embraced her body and his hand rested on her waist. 'What do you think about Anora's and Cailan?'

'I hope everything will...' Mahria yawned again. '... go smoothly. Let's just hope they will get along.'

'Let's not talk anymore. Go to sleep, sleepyhead. We need to get rid of those dark shades under your eyes as soon as possible or Bryce will nag that I torture you.'

'Fine, fine. Good night, General.'


	12. Chapter 11

Dragon 9:25, 20th Drakonis

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

'Mother! Father!' Mahria approached her parents with wide smile. Loghain was walking behind her with hand on her waist. 'I thought you would come yesterday. What happened?'

'Mahria!' Eleonora almost run to her daugher and hugged her firmly. Mahria gasped and pushed her mother lightly.

'Mom, don't do that.' At that moment Teyrna Cousland looked into her daughters face and regarded her with question. Suddenly her eyes widened and she shouted.

'It can't be!' Eleonora's looked shocked at Mahria then at Loghain to end on Mahria again. At that time Bryce and Fergus joined them.

'Mahria, my love, it's good to see you.' Bryce hugged Mahria lightly and then moved to Loghain and they shook their hands. Meanwhile Mahria embraced Fergus as well. 'Loghain, my friend. How are you?'

'I'm fine, Bryce. Hope you are fine as well.'

'Yes, same old, same old.' Teyrn Cousland smiled at Loghain then looked at his wife. 'What's wrong, darling?' Eleonora was still looking at her daugher in disbelief.

'Father, Mother. I… no... We have some important news for you.' Mahria blushed and looked at her husband. When he nodded she continued her explanation. 'Loghain and I… we're going to have a child. I'm pregnant.' Eleonora looked at Mahria still in a shock and after a moment she started to cry.

'At last! Maker have listened to my prayers at last!' Mahria approached her mother and put hand on her arm. 'And here I was thinking I'll have to wait for that news for years.'

'Mom...' Mahria also had tears in her eyes. When both women were occupied with each other Bryce congratulated Loghain.

'My friend, I'm so happy for both of you. It is… an unexpected present.' After that they sat in the great hall and talked about their winter and how Mahria came to know she was pregnant. In some time Bryce took his daughter to a side to have private talk with her. 'Mahria… tell me the truth… Did Loghain forced you to… I mean, to lay with him?'

'Dad!' Mahria looked at her father and frowned. 'How can you say such a thing?'

'Because, you know… it was rather arranged marriage… in haste.' Teyrn Cousland was looking at his daughter with concerne.

'No, dad. He didn't force me to anything. I was willing to lay with him. I...' She hesitated for a moment. 'We are in good terms, dad. And I'm overjoyed to be with his child.'

'I see. I'm sorry, Pup. I just thought you may be hiding something. When I looked at you… so pale, so weak. I just thought that...' Bryce was ashamed by his accusations now. He was really worried when he saw his daughter earlier.

'Didn't you listen to what I told you? I was sick, dad. That's why I look like that. But I'm far better now than two weeks ago. I looked like I was going to die back then.' Mahria smiled at her father and embraced him. 'I'm so happy now. And Loghain is very good to me. He's perfect husband.'

'I'm relieved, Pup. Anyway… let's go to the rest. Your mother will be displeased if I keep you away from her for too long. Oh, and I think we have a company.' Both of them turned to look at approaching King. 'Your Majesty!'

'Ah! Bryce! Long time no see!' Maric hugged him and went to Eleonora. 'Eleonora, my dear, you're as beautiful as always. I hope you had good winter.'

'Your Majesty, it's an honour to be here again.' Teyrna Cousland bowed and hugged Maric as well. 'Winter was fine, but spring is even better. It's the best spring in my life. My baby girl will bring my grandchild to this world.' And she started to cry again.

'So you know?' Maric grinned to Bryce. 'Pity you haven't been here when Loghain brought Mahria to the palace. She was sleeping in his arms. True knight with his princess.' And then he laughed at that picture. 'Shame you don't have white horse, Loghain.' His friend only rolled his eyes and remained silent. 'But let me guide you to your quarters. Later we will have huge feast.'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

After huge welcome party King held for Teyrns Couslands Mahria was really tired. Especially because she was trying not to argue with her mother. Eleonora wanted to make Mahria eat way too much. 'Maker… my mother is even worse than you.' Mahria rolled on the bed with huge sigh.

'Am I that bad? I don't force you to eat that much.' Loghain replied to her with a smirk. He was still sitting next to small table in their room and reading some reports. After a while he tossed them on the table and climbed to the bed. 'But I'm relieved now as I have someone else to look after you now.'

'Ah yes, yes, constant surveillance.' She stretched and yawned. Then she tried to nest her body next to Loghain's. 'I think Anders might soon return to Gwaren to his family.'

'I would like to keep him for one month longer. He may leave after the Landsmeet.' When Mahria finish her nesting he embraced her and started to stroke her arm. 'I hope you will stop to feel nausea at the time.'

'Fine. When will Landsmeet be held?'

'Next month. Around 22th of Cloudreach.' Loghain sighed heavily at that thought. 'All those imbeciles will gather in one place. To think I will have to deal with them… and Maric… and watch over you.'

'Don't worry about me. I will be with mother and Anora… and Fergus… and Anders will be here.' She yawned again.

'Time to go to sleep, Invader. Gareth need to rest as well.'

Dragon 9:25, 20th Cloudreach

ROYAL GARDEN

After one month Mahria felt better. She hadn't feel nauseated at all for few days and she was enjoying her life in Royal Palace. Her face regained it's colours and her snowy eyes was shining how they used to. Loghain was thinking to himself that she was looking even more beautiful than before pregnancy. They were in the garden, as it was getting warmer by each day, playing chess. Fergus was sitting with them and observed their game. From time to time Loghain had to make a break from reports and papers so he started to teach Mahria how to play. 'But don't be easy on me. I won't learn if you will let me win.'

'You won't learn to play chess, sister.' Fergus giggled and pointed at her. 'That's game for men, not for women.'

'Shut up, idiot. Or I won't lend Da'asha to you ever again.' She hissed at her brother.

'You're wrong, Fergus.' Loghain looked at young men and waved with his finger. 'It's not about if a player is woman or man. It's about if he can think about all the moves that can be made in advance. Both his and opponents.' All three of them were occupied with the game when someone approached them. Or rather two of them.

'Teyrns Mac Tir, oh and Fergus is here as well. I'm delighted.' It was Arl Howe. He came to the Denerim in the morning. Now he was strolling through the palace to greet everyone. Behind him Nathaniel was standing with serious face.

'Arl Rendon, Nathaniel.' Loghain stood up and approached them. They shook hands in greeting. 'Good to see you here.' After men finished their greetings Mahria approached them with Fergus. She bowed slightly.

'Arl, Nathaniel, good to see you.' She smiled at Nathaniel but he didn't smile back.

'Teyrna, my congratulations. Your father and mother told me the big news.' Arl Howe bowed deeply to Teyrns Mac Tir. His face was smiling yet his eyes remained cold. After brief talk about upcoming Landsmeet both Howes left them in the garden.

'That... was rather strange.' Mahria said after she sat on her chair again.

'What was?' Loghain looked at her with interest.

'Nathaniel. He's behaviour, that is.' Mahria leaned to the board and looked at her pawns. 'He acted strangely. Maybe he was shocked by the news of my pregnancy.'

'Leave him be, Mahria.' Loghain sighed and pointed at the pawn she should move. 'If you move that over here, you'll gain...'

'Stop helping me!' She shouted and laughed. 'Maker have mercy on me, I can't even learn to play chess with such a husband. I know that I'm pregnant but playing chess doesn't tire me that much. You see that Fergus? That's why women can't learn to play, because of men.'

GREAT HALL

Mahria was strolling through the palace with her mother and Anders. Ever after Eleonora learned about his help she took him along every time she was with her daughter. Now they walked and laughed as Mahria asked to tell her mother about mage's cat and Ser Pounce-a-Lot. 'Ser Mage, you are really funny! Mahria was right about that.'

'Thank you, Your Teyrnship.' They had their fun until they reached great hall. Mahria saw Nathaniel sitting by himself.

'Mom, Anders, please wait here. I want to speak to Nate.' She pointed at lone man. 'I'll be back in a moment.' Then she silently approached Nathaniel. 'Nate, how are you?' Man looked at her and after a while he tried to stood up. 'Don't stand. I know that look. You want to run away! I may be pregnant, but I'm still deadly, Nathaniel.' She glared at him for a moment. Young Howe sat again and turned his head.

'What do you want, Teyrna?' His voice was as cold as his behaviour toward her.

'Nate, are you serious? We were friends. Maker, what I'm saying. We are friends!' She poked his arm. 'Don't act like an idiot. I know you are one, but let's pretend you're not.' At that statement Nathaniel smirked and turned to her.

'I am an idiot. I'm sorry Mahria. I was just...' He put his face in his hands. Huge sigh was muffled by them.

'I know, Nate. I understand.' She patted his arm. 'But you can't change anything. I'm with Loghain. I… care for him, Nate. And this child comes from a care… not duty.' Mahria regarded her friend with sadness in her eyes. She wanted him to be happy for her. As he always was.

'You care… for Loghain?' He turned to her. His eyes looked at her in hopelessness. 'Now I feel like complete moron.'

'Nate. I'm sure that you will find woman you'll love with all your heart.' She began to stroke his arm to cheer him up.

'Maybe… I'm leaving Ferelden. I want to go to Free Marches with King.'

'That again? I don't really like his plans. But if it will make you feel better… then you should go.'

'And here I hoped you will stop me.' He smirked and look at her. She smiled back and put her head on his shoulder.

'Idiot.'

Dragon 9:25, 22th Cloudreach

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

'I think we discussed everything.' Bryce stated and sighed with relief. 'In two hours Landsmeet will start. And we're prepared.' Loghain, Bryce and Mahria were sitting in Loghain's study and talked over matters that would be brought up on the Landsmeet. 'Mahria, do you feel fine? You will manage?' He looked at Mahria with distress. His daughter would be standing there as Teyrna of Gwaren for the first time and she was pregnant. He was worried.

'I'm fine, father. Really. Do not worry about me.' She looked at her father and then at Loghain. He was also worried. 'You too? Andraste's flaming tits. I swear, I'll be fine!'

'You see it, my friend? She's unstoppable.' Loghain sighed but then smiled at her. 'I know that Mahria will be fine. She's strong.' His wife smiled back and nodded.

'That attitude I approve. Greatly.' Then they waited till there was time to go to the great hall.

GREAT HALL

Maric was sitting in his throne. On the right Loghain was sitting on his chair and on the left, Cailan stood behind the throne. Loghain look so dignified in his black leather tunic and with necklace of Royal Advisor. Mahria put on her a purple dress - a very expensive present from Loghain. She also wore silverite chestpiece on her chest with heraldry of Gwaren, another present from him. She looked at her husband from time to time. And every time their eyes met she smiled at him. He smiled back for a second to regain his cold expression again. After a moment Maric stood up from his throne. 'My dear friends!' He started his speech when everybody was gathered and doors were closed behind them. 'I'm honoured to have all of you here on our annual Landsmeet!' As always he was oozing with his charm. Every pair of eyes was locked on the King. 'Before we start, I have a marvelous news to you. Maybe you already know, but let me tell it again.' He gestured with his hand at Loghain. 'I want to inform you that Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir are expecting their first child.' Some of noblemen who didn't know yet looked shocked both at Mahria and Loghain. Others were shouting their best wishes or clasping with their hands. Maric rose his hand to silence everyone. 'Teyrna Mahria. Please.'

'I, Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir, want to assure all of you, that this child.' She pointed at her belly. 'Will be raised to be proud Ferelden noble and to serve it's future king. I'll never allow it to turn on our great kingdom! And I think my husband feels the same.' Loghain nodded and as he did so all nobles shouted in approval. Mahria turned to her husband and when their gaze locked for a moment she winked to him and smiled again. After commotions was silenced Maric proceeded to move on the yet another important news.

'I want also inform you, my friends, that my son, Prince Cailan Theirin, heir to the Crown will marry daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Anora Mac Tir, in three months.' That news caused applause although everyone were expecting it for some time. After that the only topic that made another stir through the crowd was Maric' plan to sail to Wycom. Loghain wasn't surprised as almost all nobles though that it's not a good idea. But no one dared to stop the King. Anyway Mahria voted as they agreed earlier and when Landsmeet was finished she went from her balcony to Loghain. 'How was it?' She whispered to his ear when she stood next to him. Loghain moved his hand to her waist and pulled her even closer.

'Splendid.' His hoarse low voice in her ears again stirred a shivers in her. She was so weak to that.

'Not here. You know what it does with me.' She moved her head from his and turned to face him. 'I'm happy that I didn't embarrass you.'

'You? Never.' He smiled and looked into her snowy eyes. 'Everyone envy me now. Surprisingly, I like that feeling.'

'Envy?'

'Oh, yes. Look at yourself. Beautiful, strong, smart. Such a treasure. And for me only.' At that she giggled.

'You're still bad at this. But not as bad as you used to be.'

Dragon 9:25, 25th Cloudreach

TRAINING GROUNDS IN ROYAL PALACE

Mahria was on training ground with Fergus and Anders. She sneaked from Loghain and her mother's sight to stretch her bones a bit. She wanted to practice aiming bow with her brother as he was still bad at this. 'Look Fergus, you need to be more flexible. Forget about what dad though you. Just look.' She moved from one side to another and shot her arrows at bull's-eye. She jumped few times to show him her movements. Both Fergus and Anders shouted in shock whenever her arrow pinned at the center. Meanwhile Loghain strolled through the palace with Bryce and Eleonora. He looked by the window and noticed his wife.

'Noooo...' His angry growl startled Teyrns Cousland. 'Excuse me, Bryce, Elenora. I need to take care of my idiot wife.' As he said that he dashed to the training ground. Eleonora has looked by the window to see her daughter laughing with Fergus and shooting her arrows again.

'Oh my.' Bryce also moved to the windows and gasped angrily.

'We should talk to her.'

'No need, husband.' She moved her hand upward to stop him.

'But!'

'I said no need. Loghain will take care of her. Besides... I sense a big fight coming.' As she said that she looked down and saw Loghain who approached Mahria with anger. Without a word he pulled her up and hanged on his arm. Both Bryce and Eleonora could hear wild shouts of their daughter.

'Put me down! Idiot! Put me down, I said!'

'Maybe we should...' Teyrn Bryce looked at his wife with concerne.

'Bryce… sometimes you are so dull. Do you remember our fights at the beginning of our marriage?' Eleonora looked at Bryce with harsh gaze.

'Yes… why?

'Maker... Don't you remember what always happened after? Always, Bryce.' Teyrn grasped at last what his wife tried to say to him.

'Oh, I see.' He looked nonplussed at his wife. 'Would you like to stroll to the marketplace, my dear? Let's take Fergus and look on the wares.'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

'Don't you hear me, Loghain! Put me down already!' Mahria was still screaming, her upper body was swinging from his arm. She have been hitting his back with every word she shouted. All people who witnessed their fight on the way run in terror. 'Brute! Idiot! You should be damned!' When they reached their room he moved to the bed and tossed her gently there. 'What are you doing?!' Her face was red with anger.

'And what have you been doing, exactly?' Loghain was also furious. When he saw Mahria jumping and shooting blood rushed to his head from rage. He was so angry that she was exerting herself. That something might happened to her or the baby.

'I was just practicing!' She shouted at him and stood up from bed. 'There is nothing wrong with that!'

'And what if something would happened to both of you?!' He stroked his hair to calm himself. But that didn't help.

'I have asked Anders if I can practice a little! He agreed. Do you think I would do something without concerning Gareth?!'

'A little?! Are you stupid?! I saw you jumping and running!'

'So what?!' She moved closer to him and poked his chest with mighty blow.

'So what?! Maker preserve me. That woman is mad.' He grabbed her arms and shaken her lightly. 'Just think about your state a bit!' Mahria was so angry that she grabbed his braids and pulled downward. 'Ouch! What are you doing?! You crazy witch!' She looked at him, his eyes were showing pure rage and… like that time... she remembered that night when they had argue over a book. That was too much for her. It was so long since he had her. She instantly grabbed his face and started to kiss him. He was shocked for a moment and then lust took him over. He moved with her, still kissing, to the doors to shut them then he pulled her to his arm and laid on the bed, still kissing. They started to undress each other in haste. When he took her tunic and bra his hands moved to cup and knead her breasts.

'Oh!' She whined and broke their kiss. Loghain moved back with anxious expression. She looked down on her chest in shock. 'I didn't know they would get so sensitive now. That makes new possibilities now.' As she said that she laughed abruptly. Loghain looked at her for a moment and laughed as well.

'You are crazy. And that's what I love about you.' Mahria stopped to laugh and regarded him in disbelief.

'What… did you said?'

'That I love you, woman.'

'Please… don't lie… I won't be a repla-'

'Are you stupid? You are not a replacement for Rowan. You may don't believe me but she's in the past now. Maker gave me another chance to love and be loved. I won't spoil it this time.' He looked at her for a moment then kissed her deeply. 'And now… let's find out where else you got more sensitive.' Loghain reached her inner part with his hand. She moaned and closed her eyes from pleasure. 'I found one place. Let's check it out.' With his other hand he pushed her lightly on the bed and moved his head between her legs. Her loud cried and moans pleased him and made even harder. When she arched with her climax he moved up to look at Mahria. Her face was showing pure bliss. 'May I? It won't…?' He waited for Mahria's approval before entering. She nodded to him and bit her lips in anticipation. As he was allowed to enter her, he did it without hesitation. Loghain locked his eyes with her and murmured sweet words with rough voice. She looked at him with concern.

'You're not lying to me? Are you? Don't be so cruel, Loghain.'

'Look.' He took her hand on his chest, it was just above his heart. It was beating fast. She felt it's beats with her palm. 'You feel it? Do you hear it?' Mahria nodded, blush appeared on her face. 'It won't lie. As I'm not lying. I live only for you.' Then he pulled her up and seated astride his laps. 'I want to look only at you. For the rest of my life. I don't care about any other woman.' Loghain didn't said any more as he started to kiss her neck and breasts still rocking inside of her. Her nipples were really sensitive so she was almost screaming from pleasure. Soon their movement speeded up and they reached end of their coupling. But they didn't part even after that. Loghain embraced her and put his head on her chest. 'I'm sorry that I angered you. You shouldn't get nervous now. I was just...'

'I know. I shouldn't jump and run. What if something would really happen? You were right.' Mahria hand stroked Loghain's wet hair. She moved sweaty strands from his forehead. 'I would kill myself if something would happened to Gareth.'

'Like I would allow you to do anything like that.' Loghain grumbled and pushed both of them to lay on the bed. Both of them were lying on the bed with their gazes on the ceiling. They stroked each other hands with care.

'Will you be near when Gareth decides to leave my belly?'

'Of course. I wouldn't miss birth of my first son.'

'Can we go to Gwaren before my due? I'd like to give a birth to him on his future lands.'

'I don't think it will happen... We need to stay in Denerim for winter. Marric want me to watch over Cailan when he will be regent.' Loghain overheard Mahria's disappointed sigh. 'Don't worry... after Maric will return in the spring we will take carriage and take him there for whole year.' Mahria nodded but her face still show disappointment. They were laying in silence 'Maker… and here I thought I will work a bit. There's so much to do yet I'm goofing off with my wife. What happened to you, Loghain?'

'Oh! So this is goofing off for you? Fine! I will get another room for myself and won't bother you anymore.' Mahria crossed her arms and turned her back on him. 'I won't talk to you ever again, Your Teyrnship.'

'You can't do that. I won't allow it.'

'Like I care if you allow it or not. I can do whatever I like!' Mahria replied with feigned anger. Loghain moved to her ear with a smirk. 'Don't you dare!' Mahria knew what he desired to do now. She turned her head to him and wanted to stop him. But her husband was already next to her head.

'Do what?' He used his low, hoarse talk on her. That was too effective. 'You mean my low voice that intoxicate you every time I whisper to your ear.' He felt her shivers and overheard light moans. 'It works every time.' After that they 'reconciled' yet again as they weren't intimate for a long time due to Mahria sickness. That was too much for both.


	13. Chapter 12

Dragon 9:25, 25th Cloudreach

MARKET DISTRICT, DENERIM

Mahria was strolling down the market district with her mother, brother and Anders. They wanted to buy some presents for Rieska and children as mage would leave next day to Gwaren. After they bought everything they proceeded to Gnawed Noble Tavern for a drink. 'Ah, my feets… they are all swollen up.' Mahria sighed when she sat behind one of the tables. Tavern was full of nobles who waved their hands at Mahria and Eleonora to greet them.

'Your Teyrnship, I need to go to Wonders of Thedas to buy some supplies. May I leave for a moment?' Mahria looked at mage with interest.

'Oh, you want to go there? I'll go with you. I was always wondering what mage shop looks like. Mother, you will join us or will you stay here?' Mahria turned her head to her mother and waited for a reply.

'Oh no, no. Go my dear, I'll stay here with Fergus.'

'But, mom! I want to see it as well!' Fergus frowned at his mother. 'Please, mom.'

'No, young man! You will stay here. It's not a place for you and there is nothing to be interested about.' Eleonora was adamant at her son's pleads. 'Go, Mahria. But please be quick. I want to return to the palace as soon as possible.'

'Fine. Let's go, ser mage.' They left Mahria's mother and brother and proceeded to the shop. It was famous for it's magical and exotic wares. They entered it and Mahria gasped in shock. 'Whoa… it's far more that I could ever imagine.'

'Yes, it is, your Teyrnship.' Anders stated with a smirk. 'Most of people are afraid of magic so they don't come here. But it's like paradise to me.' They walked in further to be stopped by hooded woman.

'Well, well… what have we here?' Her low voice ringed in their ears. 'Isn't it Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir? The most powerful woman in whole Ferelden?' She approached Mahria and put off her hood. She had black hair and yellow, glowing eyes. 'And here I thought I'd have some difficulty with contacting you.'

'And who are you if I may ask?'

'Such manners… You can call me Morrigan.' Woman named Morrigan came even closer to Mahria but Anders moved between them.

'Who are you? An apostate? A witch?' He glared at her with distrust. 'I sense your power, my lady.'

'Oh, and you have a mage by your side, Teyrna? You're very smart woman indeed.' Morrigan smirked. 'Please move, mage, as I have something to tell Teyrna Mahria.'

'I'm sworn to protect Teyrna with my life. If you want to harm her you will have to go through me first!' Anders moved his hands in front of him. They started to glow and zap with electricity.

'Back of, mage. If I'd like to harm her I would do that long ago.' Morrigane moved her gaze onto Mahria. 'Please, Teyrna, I need you to listen what I have to say. 'Tis extremely important for you and your husband.' Mahria put her hand on Anders and leaned to him.

'Please, Anders, calm down. Let's hear what she have to say.' Anders hands stopped to glow and he hanged them down loosely. As he did so, Morrigan showed them small table in the corner of the shop. When Mahria sat down, she turned her head to Morrigan. 'So, please, tell me what you want from me.'

'May I ask few questions first, Teyrna?' Morrigan face was still showing smirk and interest. Mahria didn't know if she should trust her or not but nevertheless she nodded. 'My first question is: do you know someone named Asha'bellanar?'

'Woman of many years… yes… I heard about her from...'

'Zetrall, I know.' Morrigan interrupted her for a moment. ' 'Twas he, who send me to you.'

'Zetrall told you about me?' Mahria gasped with shock. 'Why?'

'He said that only you can help me with my task.' Morrigan stood up and walked from side to side. 'Another question, Teyrna. Do you know woman named Flemeth?'

'Witch of the Wilds?' Mahria smirked. 'Aren't we too old for childs tales?'

' 'Tis not a tale. As she is my mother.' Morrigan replied. 'She's also Asha'bellanar in fact.'

'And you want me to believe in that?' Mahria sighed and look at Morrigan sterned. 'Please, explain what you want and let's end this nonsense.'

'Fine, Teyrna. I'll tell you a story. Story about a young prince and an outlaw who hit on the dalish camp and then met with Asha'bellanar.' Morrigan sat again, with now serious face. 'Prince Maric and Loghain Mac Tir to be more accurate. They were imprisoned by Dalish elves when they ran from usurper army. Elves took them to my mother. She offered them her help but she had some conditions. Flemeth took Maric into her hut and talked with him for hours. King didn't tell anyone, even Loghain, what were the conditions though. But I know them.'

'How?' Mahria leaned to her on the table with face showing puzzlement.

'Oh, I happened to read one of her grimoires.' Morrigan smirked. 'But 'tis not so important, Teyrna. Listen to me now. Mother told Maric about the future of his and Ferelden. Or rather mother's future as she lied to him and altered it. He had to promise Flemeth that he will go on a voyage to Antiva to meet with my half-sister, Yavanna.'

'He… he's going to Wycome in three months from now. It's close to Antiva!' Mahria looked at Morrigan with wide-opened eyes. 'How…? It's not widely known information.'

'Like I said. I have read about it.' Morrigan sighed and continued her story. 'Maric is descendant of Calenhad the Great who happened to had dragon's blood. Yavanna's task is to awaken Queen of the dragons from her slumber with that blood. I don't know yet why… but I know one more thing. My mother wants her revenge. Do you know about Mythal, Teyrna?'

'She's a goddess from elvhen pantheon.' Mahria again had to answer questions about elvhen lore. Luckily she knew something about it.

'Yes. Gods of ancient elves were forced to seal themselves in the Beyond when they captured ancient tevinter dragon gods beneath the ground. But two of them managed to stay in waking world, they lost almost all their power. One of them was Mythal. In her weakened state she found woman who was betrayed as well. It was Flemeth. She agreed to merge with Mythal to get their revenge on those who betrayed them. And soon blights began to flood Thedas. Mythal in Flemeth's body became powerful. She unsealed four Old Gods and shown darkspawns where they were lying in their slumber. And now, she want to proceed with fifth one. Near the Korcari Wilds. That, I can not allow.'

'Blight? Here? In Ferelden?' Mahria was terrified by Morrigan words. She looked at Anders who was also shocked.

'Sorry to interrupt but… why should we believe you, Morrigan? You can lie to us, as your mother lied to King Maric.' Anders looked confused. Mahria looked on him and nodded. But she found herself believing in Morrigan words. Too much of it was accurate and she knew a great deal of thing no one else knew.

'Because I need to stop my mother. And I didn't came here to waste my nor your time to tell idle stories. 'Tis only but truth.'

'I believe you.' Mahria stated with blank expression. 'Tell me, what do you want from me.'

'I'm pleased to hear that, Teyrna. Zetrall was right about you.' Morrigan smiled and leaned to Mahria. 'I need to speak with your husband and King Maric. As fast as possible.'

'That can be arranged.' Mahria nodded to Morrigan. 'Before nightfall Anders will come to you and both of you will come to my husband study. I'll ask him and King to be there. Now, Anders go and buy what you need. We stayed here for too long. I bet my mother is already traumatized.'

'As you wish, Your Teyrnship.' Anders left Mahria and Morrigan and proceeded to the counter where Tranquil Proprietor was selling his wares.

'I'm glad that you want to help me, Teyrna Mahria. Like I said, Zetrall was right.' Morrigan face warmed a bit. 'There are few women in Ferelden with such wit and intelligence.'

'You don't have to flatter me, Morrigan.' Mahria shook her head and looked at her. 'I hope I won't regret helping you.'

'You won't. That I swear.' After a few moments Anders came back with full bag of magical potions and other wares. They parted with Morrigan and quickly returned to Gnawed Noble Tavern. Eleonora nagged to them that they were too long in the shop. Soon they returned to the palace.

LOGHAIN STUDY

'So why exactly you brought us here, Teyrna Mahria?' Maric was sitting behind Loghain's desk and waited in anticipation. On the other side of the room Loghain leaned on the wall with grave expression. He was anxious. His wife came to him after she returned from Market District and told him only that after nightfall both Maric and him need to meet with her in his study. Her reticent behaviour was really weird.

'Let's wait a moment. I need you to listen to someone.' As she said that faint knocking arose behind the door. 'Come in, Anders.'

'We waited that long for Anders, really?' Loghain finally spoken, his voice shown his impatience.

'No.' Low female voice replied to him as hooded figure entered the room. 'Loghain Mac Tir, such an honour.' Woman took her hood from her head and looked with mischievous smile at him then she turned to King and also greeted him in her own strange way. 'And King Maric Theirin. 'Tis pleasure beyond my way of understanding.' Maric stood up a bit and look into Morrigan eyes.

'Those eyes...'

'Oh, yes. Mother's eyes.' She nodded still having this mischievous smirk on her. At that time Mahria approached Loghain and moved behind him.

'Asha'bellanar...' Maric whispered with eyes wide-opened. Loghain overheard this name and blood rushed to his head. He wanted to move to Morrigan but Mahria took his arm in her hand and stopped him. He turned to her and saw she shook head in negation.

'What's going on, Mahria?' He growled angrily at his wife.

'Today I met this woman. Her name is Morrigan… and she's daughter of Flemeth or Asha'bellanar. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?' Mahria looked into his eyes with serious look. Then she turned to Maric. 'Listen to her, Your Majesty. It's very important.'

'I… I don't know... what's going on.' Maric was puzzled. All his memories of that old witch from Korcari Wilds returned to him. All memories of their talk in her hut dashed through his head.

'Listen to me, Maric the Saviour. I have some important thing so say.' And Morrigan said the same things she said to Mahria earlier that day. While listening the story Loghain remained silent. He only put his hand on Mahria waist and grabbed it firmly. As he wanted to be sure that all of it was real.

'It can't be the truth… I… I was deceived… I...' When Morrigan finished her talk Maric was shaken. He was sitting on the chair with his face in his hands. Loghain grave expression didn't show his stir but Mahria felt that his hand were trembling. And his icy blue eyes show disbelief. After few quiet moments he regained his composure and stepped to Morrigan.

'And why we should believe you? You are same wretched witch as your mother.' He growled with his teeth clenched.

'Don't insult me, Teyrn Loghain, as I'm here to help all of you...' Morrigan narrowed her yellow eyes. 'My mother said something about you as well… wasn't it '_Keep him close and he will betray you, each time worse than the last?'_ Your first betray was with Rowan as I recall. Then with Katriel... ' She smirked with victory. Loghain opened his eyes in shock. At those words Mahria stepped back and covered her mouth with her hands to prevent any sound leaking from it. 'Surprisingly there wasn't any more significant betrayals... yet.' Loghain turned his head from the witch and with corner of his eye he saw Mahria. Her eyes showed so much pain and her hands were trembling over her mouth. He couldn't stand this view. Mac Tir returned to Mahria side and embraced her. His head leaned to her ear.

'Don't think about that. Don't think about her.' He whispered quietly. 'Think about what I told you...' Then he turned her head so she could hear his heartbeat. That calmed down Mahria's pain. She nodded and they broke apart to face the rest.

'King Maric... please listen to me. I'm here to stop my mother. I need your help.' Morrigan moved closer to the King. 'She said all of those things so you had to act on her whim. But you have a choice and I can defend you from her.'

'I understand. I agree. Ser mage, please call a servant.' Anders left Loghain study for a while and he returned with a maid. Maric ordered to prepare a room for the witch. 'Lady Morrigan, please go with her and feel free to ask for anything you want.' When Morrigan left with the maid Maric turned to Teyrns Mac Tir. 'Mahria, I'm indebted to you. But now I need to speak privately with your husband.'

'Of course, Your Majesty.' She looked at Maric for a moment then turned to Loghain. 'I'll go to our chambers.' Loghain regarded her for a while then switched his gaze to Anders.

'Anders, you will stay with Teyrna until I will arrive there, is that clear? And let her rest.'

'Of course, Your Teyrnship.' Mage nodded eagerly and turned to Mahria. 'Shall we go, Teyrna Mahria?' He offered his arm to her and they left.

'Maric...I...' Loghain approached Maric but he disregarded him.

'I killed her because that bitch told me to do so...' Maric gaze was blank as he said those grave words. 'I killed Katriel because I was told that if I wouldn't - the whole Ferelden would burn.'

'I thought that... because I...' Loghain didn't know what to think. He betrayed Maric… He personally revealed to him that Katriel was Severan's spy. He told him that she was responsible for their loss at West Hill. Rowan's father, Arl Rendorn Guerrin died there. Because of Katriel.

'You didn't betray me, Loghain. It was I who led you astray. Who led everyone astray. Maker! I killed woman I loved. I married the woman you loved! And now I wanted to go to Antiva to get myself killed by a witch… just because that old bitch told me to do so!' Tears of helplessness dwelled in Maric eyes. He was so much in pain because he allowed to be deceived. 'And here I got to know… that I had a choice.'

'You didn't want to kill Katriel?'

'No… just moments before I slit my blade through her I wondered if maybe I should act against witch's will… at that time I thought that I can forgive her. That she loved me and she came back. But I was too afraid of witches prophecies...' Maric hung his head and started to cry. 'And to think… that everything could be different now… that I... with Katriel… and you would be happy with Rowan. You wouldn't have to marry Mahria and...'

'Stop it, Maric.' Loghain interrupted his monologue. His voice was cold and grave. 'I don't want to hear that... That I didn't have to marry my wife.' He started to stroll from one side of the room to another. His angry face was sliding on furnitures to avoid looking at Maric.

'I wouldn't ever assume that it is like that between you two...'

'It is.' Loghain finally stopped to walk and looked at his friend. 'Let's not talk about that anymore. What's your plan now, Maric? You still want to go to Wycome?'

'No. I'm going to stay here in Ferelden... for the rest of my life if that means to spoil this old hag's plans.' Maric wiped wetness from his cheek and stood up from the chair. His gaze was furious. 'I'll keep Morrigan here. She said that she's the only one who can match and stop her mother. I believe Morrigan.'

'I'm relieved. Thank the Maker that you won't go to Wycome. Tomorrow we need to held another Landsmeet. Luckily everyone are still here in Denerim. You should tell them you won't go anywhere.' Maric nodded and sighed heavily.

'I'm so sorry, my friend. I should tell you everything… from the start. I always depended on your opinion… I should tell you about witch's words as well.'

'What is done is done, Maric.' Both men talked about another Landsmeet and agreed that Loghain should go and send messengers to everyone to let them know. After that he left Maric to his thoughts.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria changed to her nightgown and put robe on it. She didn't want to let Anders see her like that. Then she climbed up the bed and covered with blankets. She wanted to fall asleep but it didn't came. Anders and Mahria remained silent for an hour then she started to feel awkward. 'Ummm… I didn't know you can use offensive magic, Anders…' He snapped from his meditation and looked at Teyrna.

'Ah. I was taught to use all kinds of magic. But for me healing magic is the most important. And I like to fight with electric magic.' Then he moved his hand upward. He sighed and then his hand started to zap and small lightning appeared around it.

'Whoa!' Mahria looked at this with broad smile. She was always interested in magic although her mother forbid her to be. 'Can you make fire? Or ice?'

'Of course.' Then he waved the hand and small lightings changed to fire. After that he change the flame into small icicle in his grasp. Mahria leaned to see it better.

'Can I touch it?' He nodded and approached her to give her shard of ice. 'It's really cold! It's really an ice! I can't believe it… And you made it just like that.'

'Not like that, Teyrna. I need to mold my power in me to create it. It's not that simple.'

'Nevertheless I'm really impressed.' She was still looking at ice shard on her hand. It started to melting. 'Can you make ice that won't melt?'

'Yes… but I would need lyrium and some ingredients to create it.' After that they started to talk about magic for a while… but then Teyrna laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling with serious expression.

'Do you think I made good decision?' Anders regarded Teyrna for a moment then replied to her question.

'Yes. I think that was good call, Your Teyrnship. Somehow you have saved the king. And maybe whole Ferelden.' Anders approached the window and looked behind it. 'Just think about it, Teyrna. You could just disregard her… you could even send guards to arrest her… but you decided to listen to Morrigan. You didn't know who she was and that she is really powerful. When I approached her I had shivers run down my spine. I was terrified.'

'Yet you wanted to protect me, Anders, that was very brave.'

'You are pregnant, Your Teyrnship, and you are important. If I would just run away I would ashamed my fellow mages and my family. Besides I respect you greatly, Teyrna Mahria.' Anders turned to Mahria and smiled at her. 'And you haven't gave me a cat yet.' Mahria started to laugh. At that moment doors have opened and Loghain entered the room.

'Anders, get out.' His face was grave and his eyes was icy cold as his voice.

'Of course, good night, Teyrn, Teyrna.' Mage bowed quickly and ran away. Loghain sat behind small table in their room and put his face in hands. Mahria looked at him for a moment then she laid on her side to gaze by the window. They remained silent for a long, awkward moment. She started to feel uneasy again as she remembered witch words… ' '_First betray was with Rowan as I recall.' That's what she said… he dared to snatch his friends fiancee. He loved her that much.'_ Tears started to dwell in her eyes. '_And now he will hate me… for what I did. I didn't inform him beforehand what I was planning. I did everything on my own whim. Now he will think I betrayed his trust._' As she was brooding over she started to cry. When he heard her sobbing he stood up and left the room. '_Maker, he won't look at me ever again.'_ But he returned after some time and climbed the bed. He moved to her and leaned above her body.

'So you had some fun with Anders… again.' He said with anger with his voice.

'Um… he showed me magic spells and… but, wait! Are you...' Mahria turned her crying face to him and looked into his eyes. They were glowing with jealousy. 'Are you… jealous of him?'

'What if I am? When I saw both of you laughing and enjoying your company?' Loghain narrowed his eyes and turned Mahria to himself. 'You can only enjoy my company, Mahria, that's an order.'

'Yes, General...' She smiled a bit at his joke. 'And here I was crying because I thought that you hate me now… that you don't want to look at me anymore… that maybe you were thinking over past and wondering about future with...'

'That again?' He sighed heavily and sat straightly on the bed. 'Maric also was wondering about my future with Rowan if he hadn't kill that elf. But I don't care about any alternative future. I care about my present. Only with you.' He regarded her red eyes and wet cheeks. 'Silly… you really thought that I would reminiscence the past? Wish that all of this never happened?' She nodded to him and turned her head in shame.

'I was also thinking that you will be mad at me… That I brought Morrigan to you and Maric.' Few teardrops fell on the cover laying on Mahria laps.

'Stop that nonsense, woman.' Mac Tir pulled his wife to his side and wiped her tears. 'You saved Maric tonight. You saved my friend. King of Ferelden! You are a hero!'

'Shut up...' Mahria started to cry again. 'You are hero… not me. Maker, I'm so emotional now... I never cried so much during my whole life.'

'Hush, hush. I love that emotional side of you as well. You can't be only Goddess of Fury and Destruction, Mahria.' Loghain took her to lean on the headrest and put his head on her laps. 'Calm down… you can plait and unplait my braids for how long you want now.' She laughed and moved her hands to his hair.

'You know how to calm me down, husband.' Loghain watched her face for a while then turned his head slightly to her abdomen.

'My boy, listen to what you father will say now. We have to take care of your mother. And we have to make sure she will always smile.' Mahria smiled at him and bent her head for a kiss.

'You got really better at this.'

'With such pretty and smart wife I had to improve myself.' His hand reached her hair and stroked it. 'Tomorrow there will be another Landsmeet. Maric wants to inform everyone that he won't sail to Wycome. I'm so relieved by that news… maybe… we will go to Gwaren for winter.'

'Really? To Gwaren?' Mahria brightened up at that news. 'But Landsmeet? Again? So I need to dress up, huh?' Mahria didn't like to wear flashy dresses. Although the one that Loghain ordered for her was really beautiful. With that armor chest piece on here she looked amazing. Like true wife of Hero of River Dane.

'What now? You don't like my presents? Maybe I'll lend my River Dane armor for you?'

'Stop… I would drown in it. You are so tall. Everytime you put chin on my head I'm getting mad.' She giggled at that memory. Few times her husband stood behind her and put his head on her. Just to show Mahria that she was tiny compared to him. 'But… I wonder...'

'About what?'

'Such a great possibility, Loghain! Just imagine.' He looked at her, puzzled. Her eyes were glowing with daydreaming. 'We could role-play. You would be captain of the guards… only in your armor... and I would be bandit's chieftain. And then… and then... mmm.' She giggled with closed eyes as her imagination run wild in her mind.

'Maker's breath, woman. There must be some antivan blood in you. A lot in fact.' He sighed but he also imagined that scene. 'Pity I left that armor in Gwaren.' As he said that she opened her eyes. They regarded themselves only for a moment to start kissing passionately. Soon they were occupied with love-making and Mahria forgot to plait his braid again.


	14. Chapter 13

Dragon 9:25, 26th Cloudreach

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

'My dear friends. I'm sorry that I summoned you here again. But I have important news for you.' All noblemen gathered again in Great Hall. Some of them were almost prepared to leave so they were a bit angered but shown up nevertheless. 'I told you about my voyage to Free Marches four days ago. I know that some of you… maybe all of you disagreed with this plan. And now I want to reassure your concerns about that. I won't go to Wycome. I'm going to stay in Ferelden.' Huge applause broke when he stated that. Everyone calmed down after a while and listened to what King wants to say. 'Also… I want to postpone my son's marriage to Anora Mac Tir. I was wondering about it deeply and I think that it's not a good time.' Cailan looked at his father with shock and anger.

'What?' He moved closer to him. 'What's going on, Father?' Loghain was also angered but he remained silent.

'Cailan, I have my reasons. We will talk later.' He dismissed his son and proceeded to speak again. 'Anyway, my dear friends. Please forgive me for wasting your time to come here and listen to me. But I wanted to let you know that my plans had changed.' Maric regarded all of them in silence for a while. 'King shouldn't leave his country for only his whim. I need to protect Ferelden even now, in the time of peace. Now please come tonight for feast to celebrate with me.' Another applause broke and everyone gathered in groups to talk about this unexpected event. In the meanwhile Mahria went to Loghain side and both of them approached Maric and Cailan. They were arguing with each other in low voices.

'Father, I don't understand what happened. Why you don't want to go to Free Marches anymore?'

'Cailan, there are reasons which you won't understand. I don't want to talk about them.' Cailan frowned at his father and growled. But Maric didn't care to notice it. 'And I need to teach you some things as I think I overlooked in your tutoring. You will be the king someday and now is the time you'll learn from me. Ah Loghain, tell me, do you want to go to Gwaren this year?' Maric turned to Loghain and smiled to him. 'I bet you want Mahria to bore your child on your lands, don't you?'

'In the matter of fact I do. Or rather Mahria wanted it really much.' Mahria nodded with blush on her face. 'Now we can go without worrying about anything. Don't you think, Teyrna?'

'Yes. There won't happen anything bad now.' Mahria replied and smiled to Maric.

'We will go to Gwaren at the end of Justinian, I suppose.' Loghain added and put his hand on Mahria waist. 'Before my dear wife will swell too much.' Mahria looked at Loghain with narrowed eyes and hissed at him.

'I beg you pardon! I won't swell. I think you wanted to say your child will grow in my stomach.' She let angry growl and turned her head from him.

'Loghain, you really should be ashamed by yourself.' Marik smirked. 'Anyway when you will be away Cailan will take some of your duties. It's time for him to learn a thing or two.'

'That's fine by me. I'll show you, Cailan, all that's necessary things in those two months.'

Dragon 9:25, 3rd Bloomingtide

PALACE COURTYARD

'Loghain, I trust you will keep an eye on her.' Eleonora Cousland had to be assured that her daughter will be in good hands when she will leave to Highever so she nagged Loghain for few moments now. Teyrns Cousland were prepared to leave to Highever but their farewell prolonged due to Teyrna's behaviour.

'Don't worry, Eleonora, I will.' Mahria rolled her eyes and put hand on her stomach. It was already curved slightly with her pregnancy.

'Stop it, you two. Mother, everyone is waiting for you. Go now.' She was highly irritated. 'We will see in Gwaren in three months.'

'But I need to check everything now. I'll worry this whole time, you kno-' Mahria's mother wanted to nag a bit more but she was interrupted.

'Eleonora, my dear wife! She will be fine, come and mount your horse already!' Teyrn Bryce yelled to his wife. He was already on his horse and waited for her too long. Fergus was sitting on Da'asha as Mahria lend her to him. He looked bored and was swinging from one side to another.

'Fergus! Don't forget to give Da'asha back to mom when she will leave to Gwaren!' Mahria shouted to her brother and waved hand in farewell. At last Eleonora mounted horse and whole party proceeded to leave. When they vanished behind the gate Mahria sighed heavily.

'Holy Andraste… I thought they will never leave.' She shook her head and sighed again. Loghain laughed at her and patted her back lightly.

'I recall similar farewell… but you were rather sad that time… and you run from my manor to dangle on the tree branch.'

'I wasn't dangling on the branch, I sat on it.' Mahria turned her head to Loghain and smiled. 'And you were so worried about me that you dashed on your horse like madman.'

'I did? I don't remember that...' He pulled his wife to him and kissed her. 'But I remember how we were sitting under that tree and you were so cute then. Later we had this big fight about your orlesian tatty book and we have reconciled few times.'

'It's not tatty I told you so many times to not call it that! And you still haven't explained few things to me.' She frowned at him but moved closer. Her curved stomach touched his abdomen. 'I sense some blockade now.' She moved a bit and looked at her belly. 'That's strange feeling.'

'It will get even bigger.'

'Heh, yes. I will get ugly and fat, you won't touch me ever again.' Mahria grimaced at that thought. She was afraid that her body will misshape.

'Teyrna, you are so wrong.' He slided his hand to her butt and stroked it lightly.

'I certainly hope so.' She purred lightly as they were walking to the palace. 'Want to play some chess?'

'Sure. I wanted to go and inspect barracks... but, nah... that can wait. Maric and Cailan are busy in King's study. So I can layabout for some time.'

GARDEN

Mahria was leaning to the board and thinking deeply about her move for quite some time. Meanwhile Loghain was laying on the armchair with eyes closed, hands behind his head and with stretched legs. He gave up with showing impatience for his wife who only growled at him when he did so. 'Hmm… I think I got it!' Then she moved one of her pawns with happy smile. 'Ha! That was good move!' Loghain remained in his slumber-like state nevertheless. 'Don't fake sleeping. I know how you look like when you're asleep.' He opened one eye and smirked.

'You watch me when I sleep… that's strange...'

'And look who's talking. I know you watch me when I'm sleeping as well.' She giggled. Loghain moved to the chess board to look what move Mahria made.

'Good move. You learn quickly.' Loghain made countermove and moved back to lay on the seat.

'That was fast. How can I win with you when you're such brilliant strategist?' She frowned and leaned above board again. 'Loghain…?'

'Mmm?'

'Can I ask you something?' Mahria looked at Loghain but he returned to his previous slumber-like rest. He didn't replied so she remained silent. But after a while he opened his eyes with curious gaze.

'Just ask already. You don't have to beg me for answering your questions.'

'Oh… fine. I was wondering, you know.' Mahria hesitated for a moment. 'Have you compared me to Rowan?'

'What?' He frowned, his hand reached his eyes and he rubbed them with helpless gesture. 'Maker, haven't I told you to stop thinking about her?' He took his hand off his eyes and looked at Mahria. Her eyes shown him that she was serious. And thought struck his mind. '_She feels insecure about Rowan and me._'

'I… I was compared to her when I grew up.' Her sad eyes looked at the garden. "At that time I felt proud and good… but now… with you… I...'

'I'll be frank with you, Mahria. When I saw you in Highever as a grown woman that thought struck my mind… that time when you took off your helmet after duel with Nathaniel Howe you looked like her. But I pushed that image away. And on our wedding night it came again. I almost said her name when I laid with you. But, thanks the Maker, I controlled myself and looked at you. I asked who you are and you replied that you are you. Mahria Mac Tir. It was so simple. Then I looked into your eyes, those white eyes of snow. And I knew that you are not Rowan. After all those months I know one thing.' He stood up and approached her.

'What?' Loghain kneeled next to her side and took her hand into his.

'That you are not a ghost that wants repentance for my sins. I said that once and… that was wrong. I did Rowan terrible thing, I know. But you are my wife that filled my empty life with love, tenderness and a bit of craziness. Now I don't even think that you two share any similarities.' Loghain took her hand to his lips, kissing each finger with care. 'I don't want you to feel insecure about Rowan anymore.'

Dragon 9:25, 15th Bloomingtide

ROYAL PALACE, GARDEN

It was hot day so Anora and Mahria decided to laze about in the garden. Servants brought them blankets, something to drink and eat and so women could lay under huge tree to get a bit of shade. 'So hot… I'm all sweaty…' Mahria was layin on the blanket with spread arms.

'Don't tell me that because I get even more hot. But still your situation is far worse than mine as you're getting bigger by each day' Anora giggles, she was sitting and drinking cold wine but that didn't help her to chill. 'You know… I have some interesting book to show you.'Anora took out the book from her bag and handed to Mahria.

'Exotic Lovemaking by antivan experts? Are you serious?' Nevertheless Mahria become really interested in the content of it so she quickly opened it. After she paged through it she shouted. 'There are pictures in it! Maker!' She flick more pages and widened her eyes. 'Two men and one woman? Ewww. You wench, I forbid you to read it until I read it myself.'

'Spoilsport! I wanted to show it to you not lend. But fine, have it for one day. Tomorrow I want it back.' Anora giggled again for a moment. 'Nevermind… Anyway… I decided I'll go with you to Gwaren.'

'Oh? So you still don't talk to Maric?' Mahria pulled her head a bit but it was too much of exertion so she laid it again.

'Of course! How could he do that to me?' She frowned and gasped angrily. 'I waited so long for Cailan. If he didn't change his mind we would get married next month.'

'I think King Maric has some good reasons for that, Anora.' Mahria stated and sighed. She was actually happy that Anora will not get married to Cailan so soon. Especially after incident that happened on her first day in Denerim.

'I don't know… I'm just… I don't know what's going on. First thing is that uncle changes his plans about going to Free Marches… and he's keeping this woman… Morrigan, as his Arcane Advisor? Maker's breath, Mahria… it's beyond my understanding.' Mahria didn't want to talk about it. She agreed with Maric and Loghain that no one should ever know about Morrigan mission. It was hard for her to keep secrets from Anora. But she promised and she wanted to stick to it. 'Speaking of the devil.' Mahria pulled her head again and saw Morrigan approaching them.

'Well, well… 'tis a beautiful day to layabout, Teyrna Mahria.' Witch moved closer to them with grin. 'Such a hot day. I hope you don't feel dizzy.'

'I'm fine, Lady Morrigan, thank you.' She pulled herself to seat and looked at the witch.

'And lady Anora, such an honor, as always.' Morrigan bowed with her head to her but Anora didn't replied back. She just regarded witch silently.

'Lady Morrigan, please seat with us.' Mahria moved a bit to make space for Morrigan. Anora gasped at Mahria's invitation but she didn't objected. 'I think we shouldn't antagonize ourselves. Now, when you are here I think it's good time to get to know each other better. Right, Anora?' At first Mahria did all the talking but later Anora joined. Morrigan was reluctant at the beginning to share her story with them but later she told a bit about herself. She omitted part about her mother though. After an hour or so Anora stood up.

'Lady Morrigan, I'm sorry for my previous behaviour. I think you're fine. Anyway I need to go to attend some matters. Can you escort Teyrna Mahria to her chambers?'

'Certainly, Lady Anora.' When she left Mahria and Morrigan also stood up and went inside the palace. 'If I may, Teyrna, I want to say that it was enjoyable afternoon. 'Tis was really nice of you that you invited me to stay.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Lady Morrigan. Tell me, how you find living in Royal Court?' Mahria smiled at Morrigan. She felt that witch was really nice inside though her exterior was rather harsh.

'I always wished I could be a lady, in fact. Living in wilds wasn't that nice after all. I wanted to break free from there. And now I'm here.' Morrigan smirked at her and gestured at the doors to Mahria's chamber. 'Here we are, Teyrna, 'twas a pleasure. And I hope you will have good evening… with your husband and that book of yours.' And she turned on her heel leaving Mahria with blush on her face.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

After Morrigan left, Mahria found a servant and asked to bring supper to her chamber. She didn't want to go anywhere because of the heat, she stayed in her bedchamber. Loghain was preoccupied with Cailan and Maric. He wanted to finish all his duties before their journey to Gwaren. After she ate, she was laying alone and reading antivan book claimed from Anora. When it became dark outside Mahria had lit candles as she always did. Woman was so engaged in the lecture that she didn't noticed that Loghain came. 'What are you reading again? Orleasian tatty book?' Mahria jumped at sound of his voice and tried to hid the book. But it was too late. Loghain climbed on the bed and moved closer to his wife 'Give me that… show it to me.'

'No, you can't.' But it was really too late. Loghain reached the book out of her hands and opened. Then he laid on the bed and paged through it and his eyes opened wide.

'There are even pictures… and where does it come from?' He looked at the front page to read about author. 'Ah, yes… Antiva.' Mahria was red on her face. 'Where did you get that from?'

'Your fabulous daughter lend me it.' She replied with quiet voice. Mahria felt so embarrassed that she wanted to hid herself somewhere far away. But it was only for a moment. She regained herself as thought popped in her mind. 'Your behaviour is really mean, my husband.' Mahria moved closer to him and put her hand on his manhood. She began to stroke it through his breeches.

'Oh? Is that punishment or rather… mmm...' His hoarse moan interrupted his speech for a moment as her hand intensified her stroking. 'Or rather practice on me?' As he got hard Mahria opened his belt and pulled his breeches down. Loghain helped her with taking them off and tossed them on the floor. When he was free from pants she moved between his legs and leaned to his member.

'Let's consider it a practice.' Loghain felt her hot breath on his exposed parts and that stirred hot sensation in his loins. But that wasn't even beginning of his sensations as she took him into her mouth and moved her hand to his sack to massage it lightly. He didn't felt such pleasure in his whole life. When he felt his end is near he pushed her gently from his shaft and pulled to him. Loghain slowly kissed her neck while his hands were busy with untying Mahria's dress.

'My beloved wife. How can I repay you for such unexpected courtesy?' He whispered to her ear and run his hand on her bare back as her dress fell down. That stirred shivers in Mahria. She was moaning deeply as Loghain hand cupped her breast and waist. Her hands were wrapped in his hair. Loghain pulled her up to remove her dress and smallclothes. He regarded her naked body in admiration. 'You are so beautiful. And this curve...' He stroked her swollen stomach with his finger. 'Makes you even more beautiful and appealing.'

'Such a flatterer you are, dear husband. Yet… I don't want any flatteries now. I want this.' Mahria stroked his hardened shaft and he couldn't resist her any longer. He laid her with care on the bed and entered her wet insides. Even though he was at his limits he wanted to move slowly. To let this moment last longer. With one hand he kept himself above her and with other he cupped lightly her breast and stomach. Her moans and cries told him that she was also at her limits. So he started to move inside of her more eagerly and soon both of them finished their lovemaking with loud moans and growls. After that Loghain laid on his side next to his wife. His hand was resting on her curved abdomen, stroking it lightly. His head was next to her neck and cheek so he kissed them slowly.

'I would thank Anora… but that would be extremely inappropriate.'

'Indeed.' Mahria giggled. 'But anyway… you should rather thank me. For being so amazing.'

'Thank you, my dear wife, for being so amazing.' Loghain repeated after Mahria with numb and emotionless voice.

'At least you could rephrase my words.' She frowned but giggled moment later. Suddenly she shouted lightly.

'What?' Loghain pulled up on his elbow to look at Mahria. 'What happened? Are you alright?' He looked at her shocked face with concerne. But she didn't said anything. She grabbed his hand and placed it above her navel. He looked at it and started to wonder what all of that was about. But suddenly he felt it. Something moved lightly in her stomach. It paused for a moment… then moved again. Loghain couldn't believe it. He moved his gaze again at Mahria. She covered her eyes with her hand.

'And I'm crying again… blast and damnation...' Even so she started to laugh. 'Gareth wanted to say hi, I think.'

'Maker… I feel awkward now… just after we… Nevermind.' He turned his eyes to her stomach again. Then he leaned to it and whispered. 'Your mother is really amazing. Remember it, son.'

'And his father is even more amazing. Listen to your mommy, Gareth. Your father is the Hero of River Dane. Teyrn of Gwaren. Royal Advisor. Someone can think that it's too much for one man to stand… but no! Your father achieved so much that bards are singing praising songs for him every day in every tavern in whole Ferelden… nooo in whole Thedas!' Mahria started to laugh and tremble so much that Loghain gasped in disapproval.

'Now you're making fun of me, Teyrna. And stop trembling so much, our poor boy will be startled by your behaviour.'

'I'm not making fun of you! It's truth. Last time I was in Gnawed I overheard one... And Gareth got used to my behaviour already. He likes it, in fact… but let me sing one song about you. Here we go. Listen.' And she started to sing about Loghain. He sighed and covered his ears.

'Maker preserve me...'

Dragon 9:25, 15th Justinian

ROYAL PALACE, COURTYARD

'I really don't want to ride in that, Loghain.' Mahria was standing in front of luxurious carriage and regarding it with disfavour. They were already packed and waited for King Maric to arrive at the courtyard to bid them farewell. 'Maybe I can rode with you? You will keep me close and both you and I will be contented.'

'I said no. Do you even listen what I'm saying to you?' Loghain sighed. Mahria was nagging about riding in carriage for few days now and he was at his limits. Even though he didn't want to argue with her too much. 'Besides you will ride with Anora. You can have your gossip sessions all day long.'

'I think we run out of topics, Father.' Anora giggled and moved closer to Mahria to pat her shoulder. 'Don't fret, my dear. It will be more comfortable for you. Just think about Gareth sake.'

'I'm still thinking about him. He will dislike this journey, I bet he will.'

'Still, I won't agree on you riding on a horse, Mahria.' Loghain shook his head and then looked at his wife warmer. 'What if I'll let you sing those songs about my victory at River Dane?'

'If you let me? I can sing those without your approval, my dear husband. But... I have one condition.'

'And that is?' Loghain looked at her with unrest.

'You will tell me about your expedition to the Deep Roads. I asked you so many times and you always slinked away from it.'

'Fine, fine.' Loghain sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. 'I see I won't get away from it this time.'

'Oh! Mahria, you are genius! I never heard it myself!' Anora clasped her hands and giggled. Short while after that Maric and Cailan approached them.

'My friends, I hope your journey will be safe and quick. I'll come to Gwaren in three months so we won't miss each other much.' Maric was grinning widely. Cailan regarded him for a moment then sighed.

'You will come to Gwaren?' Loghain frowned at Maric. 'For what?'

'Not every day my friend will get his heir born, Loghain. I can't miss it.' Maric sensed too much fun in that event to let it go. As always his mischievous manners with Loghain were causing latter one anger.

'There won't be any fun in that, Maric.' Loghain let angry growl from him and narrowed his eyes. 'It's a serious matter. Anyway let's say goodbye and leave already. We have waited for you too long.' After brief farewell whole Mac Tir family left and their party to Gwaren for the winter.

Dragon 9:25, 17th Justinian

This time they were enjoying their travel. It was hot and sunny. Loghain didn't have to worry about sick Mahria as she felt great. She didn't nag about riding in carriage as Loghain was telling her the story about his rather unpleasant adventures in the Deep Roads. Even though he used his bored voice to tell the story she wasn't discouraged by it. 'And you set on fire entire spiderweb? Whoa, amazing! And there were a lot of those spiders?' Mahria leaned to her husband side from the carriage as he was riding his horse very close to it. Anora turned her head and tried to not to listen as she was afraid of spiders.

'A lot, yes.'

'Were they big?'

'Big, yes.' Loghain rolled his eyes as he was really fed up with telling about Deep Roads and spiders. But he didn't have any choice. He knew that if he didn't tell Mahria everything she wanted she would just jump out of the carriage to mount one of the horses.

'Like how big?' Mahria was still inquiring. Loghain turned his head to her and regarded for a moment. She looked at him highly interested. '_So cute… I would ravish her here and now… but alas, I can't do that._' He only smirked to himself. '_Now I'll show her.'_

'That big!' Loghain spread his arms and mustered a bit more of enthusiasm in his talk. 'They had eight hairy legs! Fangs soaking with poison! I couldn't count their eyes, but there were a lot of them.' Mahria looked at him with opened mouth and broad opened eyes. It was first time she saw Loghain talking in such manner. But he regained his usual demeanor swiftly. 'Maker's breath, woman, I hope you're satisfied now.'

'A lot!' Mahria started to laugh and turned to Anora. 'Did you heard that, Anora? That was something… Anora…?' Mahria moved closer to her friend. She was bending and covering her mouth. Her face was green. 'Anora… don't throw up… it's just a story.'

'Thank you… you wench...' Anora's shaky voice was muffled by her hand. 'Go on, Father... I want that part to end quickly.'

'As you wish, Anora. We killed some of these creatures and hid in one of the buildings. Katriel was bitten by the spider so I had to remove poison from her arm... we were so tired that we all passed out.'

'And spiders didn't attack you when you were asleep?' Mahria again was facing Loghain.

'Stop with the spiders already!' Anora shouted behind her back.

'As you can see I'm still alive… so no, they didn't. Luckily there was fresh water there so we could resupply our water sacks and wash ourselves.' Loghain omitted the part about him and Rowan or Maric and Katriel. It wasn't his favourite subject especially when Mahria was looking at him. He felt she was still insecure about Rowan after all. 'I don't know if it was next day or few hours later but anyhow we went further. Spiders tried to catch with us but we escaped them somehow. Far worse happened later. We encountered tainted corridors and darkspawns.'

'Maric found his sword there?'

'Oh, yes.' Loghain smirked at that memory. 'He didn't know that it was so light. It was made of Dragonbone. I had to catch him when he took it from dwarven skeleton. He almost beheaded me.'

'That's interesting. You think that King would allow me to hold that sword?' Mahria's face shown daydreaming about that sword of Maric's. She has seen it many times.

'I won't allow it. Not in thousand years, my dear.' Loghain sighed. 'If you got such weapon into your hands I would suggest everyone to run in terror. Anyway... Later we encountered darkspawns on our way. Maker preserve us all, there were a lot of them. I can't imagine how blights used to look like.'

'How does darkspawns look? I heard that there are few types of those.' Mahria was still highly interested in Loghain story. She started to curl her hair onto her finger in anticipation.

'There are… I think they are called hurlocks, genlock… shrieks… there are big ones called ogres. Each type comes from other race: humans, dwarves, elves or qunari.'

'I saw qunaris few times.' Mahria stated and nodded. Thankfully he could omit the part about how darkspawns looked like.

'Me too.' Anora added and giggled. 'Such big and strong people. White-haired.'

'With shiny muscles… and horns.' Mahria also started to titter.

'Stop you two.' Loghain had to let a sigh again. 'You want me to continue or not?'

'Yes, yes, go on, husband.' Mahria stopped her giggling and regained composure.

'Maker had to watch over us, as we were rescued by Legion of the Dead. They swoop on them and killed all. Nalthur agreed to guide us to Gwaren... he was dwarven commander of the Legion… sort of. Maric and I... asked him to join us in rebellion.'

'Somehow I can't imagine you asking anyone for anything… I don't believe you.' Mahria shook her head in disagreement.

'You know me too well, Teyrna. I might be a little harsh back then, yes.' Loghain smirked and looked into Mahria's snowy eyes with warm gaze. 'Anyway, Nalthur guided us to Gwaren and that's all.'

'Amazing, it's so amazing. To walk through the Deep Roads… to see all of it… I would gave up every coin I have to see it.'

'Hey, that's mine coin as well, Teyrna.' Loghain started to laugh. 'And I wouldn't let you go there I assure you.'

'Spoilsport.' Mahria leaned on the seat and stretched her arms. Rest of their travel was pleasant and calm, without talking about huge spiders or darkspawns.


	15. Chapter 14

Dragon 9:25, 26th Justinian

'Look, Loghain! It's Gwaren!' Mahira almost stood up in the carriage to look at Gwaren's walls and gate. 'I missed this place so much.'

'Me too.' Loghain replied to her with faint smile on his face. He was really happy to be here again. Far from Royal Palace. Few years ago he didn't really want to come here even for one day but it changed after he married with Mahria. Old memories was replaced with a new ones. Better ones. After an hour they reached the gates to see a lot of citizens gathered to welcome them. All party stopped there to greet with people of Gwaren.

'Come here, Loghain, I want to leave that carriage and not look at it ever again.' Mac Tir approached Mahria and helped her to get out of it. When she was standing on the ground already a huge applause broke from the crowd at sight of her swollen belly as no one in Gwaren knew that Mahria was pregnant. She smiled at the people and waved her hand to them. In the front she noticed Kaidan, Gwaren Seneschal. He approached them with huge smile.

'Teyrn Loghain, Teyrna Mahria. I'm overjoyed to see you safe and sound back here. And let me congratulate on your pregnancy, Teyrna. Such a marvelous news for all of us.' Mahria blushed lightly as she approached the crowd. Loghain embraced her with one hand to put it loosely on her waist.

'Citizens of Gwaren!' Loghain exclaimed with hoarse voice. 'I want you to know, that in few months we will welcome to this world an heir to Gwaren Teyrnir.' Another huge applause and wishes of luck broke from the gathered townsfolk. As cheers and shouts calmed Teyrns Mac Tir returned to the carriage to talk to Anora.

'I don't want to ride it, Loghain, let's walk back home.' Mahria was really fed up with that mean of transport already. 'Do you want to walk with us, Anora?'

'Nah, I want to go and wash myself properly. And get fresh clothes.'

'Fine. Let's go, Mahria. If you really want to walk there I can't forbid it. Thanks the Maker it's not that far.' Loghain ordered soldiers to return to the barracks. Anora left with servants to ride to the manor so Mahria and Loghain was left to stroll down the city. They weren't alone though. Lots of citizens came to them to bid them best wishes. Mahria wanted to go to Anders and Rieska to see their son but Loghain didn't want to agree. After some time they turned to back alley and walked peacefully to their home.

'I like how you change… you know?' They both walked close, side to side. Loghain still kept his hand on her waist and she stroked it lightly.

'Care to explain?' He looked at her quite puzzled.

'What I mean is… that you are different outside… to everyone. Grave, cold and self-restrained. You don't show warm emotions… rather seriousness and mistrust. But when we are alone. You show me that side of yours that I think no one could see.' Mahria smiled at him for a moment. 'When we are alone in bedchamber or when we play chess… I can see that all your tense vanish. You can relax and low your defense. Although… today when you broke the good news to the crowd… you weren't that lukewarm.'

'You say I should tell that I'll have an heir with grave expression and sad voice? Those people are my people. They are happy that their lands will be held by my heir. And I cheer with them.' His icy eyes regarded Mahria for a moment then he leaned to kiss her forehead. 'But… silly. You think that I would be unsmiling and grievous while having such pretty… lovely... and crazy wife? Impossible.'

'I'm not crazy I just have my own ways...' Mahria pinched Loghain nose and started to giggle. 'I hope Gareth will have your face, he will be so handsome. And Maker, please! I want Gareth to have my husband's icy blue eyes. He will be breaking all women hearts.'

'Stop it. You are a terrible jester.'

'Yes, yes. You think that all I say is a joke. It isn't.' Mahria shook her head and stopped to walk for a moment. She looked at Loghain with interest in her slightly narrowed eyes. He rose one of his eyebrows in puzzlement. Mac Tir wanted to ask what's going on but she interfered with a command like state. 'I want a bath. And later I want to eat.'

'Your wishes are my command, dear wife.' Loghain bowed to Mahria with chuckle. 'I'll see to it personally.'

'Personally you will lay with me in the tub.' Another command that made Loghain chuckle. 'Let's go, woman heavy with your child shouldn't wait too long.'

MAC TIR'S MANOR, BATH

'Sahra was curious about my belly. And our servants… Did you see their faces?' Mahria was lying atop of Loghain in a tub. Her back sticked to his chest. His hands were resting on her curved belly, stroking it softly. 'I thought their eyes will pop out from their skulls. Especially Mahren.' After they reached manor and entered whole staff welcomed them. Anora haven't told servants that their Teyrna was with a child.

'Mmm, we didn't inform anyone here in Gwaren. All of them were quite shocked.' He leaned to her neck to kiss it slowly. Then he started to slide down with his kisses onto shoulders. Mahria started to moan lightly.

'Teyrn Mac Tir, should I remind you about the meal?' She giggled and started to move slightly, rubbing his already hard shaft with her back. 'Mhmm, let's forget about it for a while... Take me, Loghain, I can't take it any longer.'

'As you wish, my dear wife.' Loghain whispered to her ear and he pulled her up. Mahria spread her legs so he could enter her. Then his hand went to her bottom to move her up and down on him. Her moans made him shiver, it was the best gratification for his performance. After they finished their love-making they went out of the tub. Loghain took a towel and started to wipe water from her body.

'That was the most warm and... The best welcome I had in my entire life.'

'I feel the same. Earlier when I was returning here I hadn't felt that way. Everyone treated me like hero and landlord… everyone except me. But now I feel myself like their Teyrn and... Mac Tir dynasty starts right here.' Loghain kneeled to face Mahria stomach. 'Listen Gareth, I came from common folks but you will be real Teyrn to this lands in the future. We brought you here, with your wonderful mother, to be born. And you will be raised here in Gwaren as an heir from the start.'

'Welcome home, Gareth.' Loghain overheard faint sobs above so he looked upward to see Mahria crying. 'Not that again...' She laughed and wiped tears from her eyes.

Dragon 9:25, 26th Justinian

ANDERS HOME

'Teyrna Mahria, Lady Anora, such an honour to have you here at my house!' Anders greeted both women and gestured with his hand to come to the living room. Rieska was sitting there breast-feeding her little son. Beside her two blond girls were playing with dolls. She gasped when she saw Mahria with her pregnancy tummy.

'Teyrna Mahria! I'm so happy to see you in such state! Anders told me in secret about it... but to see real thing… it's something else.' She tried to get up but Mahria stopped her.

'My dear don't get up, please. How are you? I hope someone helped you when Anders was away.' Rieska nodded to her with broad smile. 'I'm so sorry that he had to go with us.'

'Don't worry about that, Your Teyrnship. I'm glad he could be of some use. Especially when he could confirm that you're with a child, Your Teyrnship.'

'Don't call me that, my dear, please call me Mahria. Oh, by the way excuse me my manners. This is Anora… but I think you know that already.' Mahria gestured toward Anora. And they both sat on the sofa next to Rieska. Anora and Mahria leaned to watch the baby.

'Yes, of course. I'm living in Gwaren since I was born. I had seen Lady Anora a lot of times.' Rieska bowed to Anora. 'Such a pleasure, my Lady. I hope you had good travel back to Gwaren.'

'I'm pleased to meet you, Rieska. Anders and Mahria told me about you and your children a lot. I really wanted to meet women who casted her spell on him.' Anora giggled and soon after her, Mahria and Rieska did the same. 'He's so adorable. And girls too. Look at their blond curls, Mahria!'

'Anders, don't stand like that, bring some beverages. Maker's breath, sometimes he's so lazy.' Anders left women with sigh. 'Anyway, Teyrna Mahria...'

'Mahria is fine, please Rieska, we don't have to be so formal.'

'Fine, fine. Mahria how do you feel now? When are you due?'

'Anders told me that somewhere around end of Harvestmere.' Mahria patted her belly with a warm smile.

'Harvestmere? But… you look like… I assumed it would be earlier… it will be big baby. Like it's father.' Three woman started to laugh at that comment. Later Anders brought beverages and they talked about babies and difficulties during pregnancy.

Dragon 9:25, 15th Solace

Mahria woke up in the morning. She sat up and yawned then turned to look at Loghain but he wasn't there. '_He's already downstairs, I wager._' She put on her white tunic and leather pants as she felt more comfortable in those rather than dress. Teyrna walked down to the main hall of the manor then she went to dining hall. Anora was sitting there and already eating her breakfast. 'Anora, good morning, have a good meal. Umm… Where is your father?'

'Father? I don't know. I thought he was with you. Oh, Mahren, please order maids to bring meal for Teyrna.' Mahren, butler of Mac Tir manor, bowed to Anora and left. Mahria approached her friend and sat down.

'That's strange… he wasn't there when I woke up.'

'Maybe he went to the city? Yesterday I overheard that he was talking about some urgent matter that he need to look after. He said something about blacksmith Luthias, I think.' Mahria regarded her for a moment then she proceeded to eat as servant brought her food. After meal both women went to the garden to sit by the big oak. Servant brought them small table and comfortable armchairs to sit on. Mahria was reading some book. She couldn't see or hear Loghain returned to the manor due to being buried in reading. Man approached them silently with long package in his hands. Anora looked at her father but remained silent as he took finger to his lips. A moment later he pointed at the manor. She understood that sign. 'Mahria, I'll go inside to fetch some drinks for us. Wait here.'

'Mhm.' Mahria was still reading and didn't bother to pull her head up. She heard Anora footsteps and was surprised when she overheard footsteps again. Although they weren't the same. 'Anora, you're quick. Did you even reach the door to-... What?' Male hands popped at the side of her view with long package in them.

'Guess who.'

'Loghain! Where have you been?' She turned her head to look at her husband.

'I had to pick up something… and here it is.' He put something long wrapped in black material on her laps and sat on Anora's armchair.

'What is it?' Mahria tossed book at the table and started to unwrap thing lying on her laps. When she was done she sighed in admiration. She was holding brand new sword, it's pommel and guard were covered in gold ornaments while hilt was wrapped with black leather. 'Such a beautiful sword. Who will get it? Is it for you?'

'No, silly, it's for you.'

'Me? Why? What for?' She looked at the sword puzzled but still her eyes were sparkling with adoration.

'You know… I think normal men always forget about such occasions… but I remember that one year ago some crazy woman was married to me. But I might be wrong.' Loghain was laying casually on the armchair with one hand on it's armrest and other hanged loosely beside it. He was looking at Mahria with a smirk on his face as Mahria was regarding him with shock.

'I can't believe it. Today is 15th Solace?'

'It is.' Mahria face saddened. She hung her head and thought for a moment. 'Don't think about getting sad, it's an order.'

'But I… I can't even return the favour to you.' She looked at him again.

'Ehh… sometimes you say such silly things I can't restrain myself.' He smirked again and patted his laps. 'Come here.' Mahria pulled herself up with a bit of effort and sat on Loghain's laps. 'Oh, so heavy.'

'So mean!' She wanted to stand up but Loghain hold her still.

'I'm joking, stay and listen… You don't have to give me anything… you already are heavy with one I think.' Then he moved his hand on her tummy and rubbed it gently. 'So don't be bothered.'

'Fine… besides I can always arrange something when we'll be back in our bed.' She giggled and kissed him with passion. After they broke a kiss she stood up and swung with the sword few times.

'Whoa, whoa! I didn't buy it for you to let you kill someone. Or me.' Mahria turned to her husband and stuck out her tongue at him.

'Shut up, I need to test it.' Another few swings cut through the air. 'Such a great blade. I like it.' When she returned to Loghain she leaned to his head and kissed him again. 'Thank you. I love you.'

Dragon 9:25, 6th August

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Loghain was sitting in his study buried in work. He was reading reports about city and land matters when he overheard faint knocking. 'Come in.' He looked at messenger who entered his study.

'Your Teyrnship, crows came with those letters.' Man handed pile of letters to Loghain and bowed.

'Thank you, where did they come from?'

'Denerim and Highever, Your Teyrnship.' Loghain nodded to him and dismissed. Then he opened letter with King's seal on it.

'_Dear Loghain,_

_how are you? I hope you don't tire your wife too much?' _

"Maker's breath, Maric. You have to anger me even when you're not around, don't you?' Loghain only rolled his eyes and continued to read.

'_Everything is fine here in Denerim. Lady Morrigan is really usefull. She explained a lot of things to me… but our beloved Grand Cleric Elemena is curious why I harbour a dangerous apostate in Royal Palace. Luckily with my charm and wit I explained her that she's working for Ferelden's good. Cailan is making huge progress in his work. I can laze about more now as he's getting through the paperwork. Anyway brace yourself, mate! As I will come to Gwaren around 3rd of Kingsway. I hope you miss me as I miss you, my friend._

_King Maric Theirin_

_PS. Kiss your beautiful wife and Anora from me. You sntached two pretty women for yourself, bastard!'_

'That's too much… I should have burned that letter before starting to read it.' Loghain grimaced and tossed it far away. Then he opened second letter from Highever.

'_My friend,_

_I hope all of you are well and healthy. Especially my daughter. I write this letter on 4th August and want to inform you that my wife is already on her way to Gwaren. Maker preserve you all, she will just turn your manor upside down, I wager. Anyway, she should be there by the end of August. I send regards for you and Mahria._

_Teyrn Bryce Cousland_

_PS. Fergus inserted a note for Mahria. It's in orealsian so Maker's only knows what he wrote in it.'_

'Hmm… orleasian?' Loghain frowned at the note. He couldn't understand what was written in it beside word _Mahria_ and _Da'asha_. '_I'll better take it to Mahria.'_ As he thought about it he stood up from his chair and went to his wife.

GARDEN

Loghain entered the garden to see Mahria lying on the armchair with her eyes closed. Sahra run to him whining in alert. Loghain looked at mabari then went to Mahria. 'Mahria?' She didn't respond to his words. Dog was still whining at his side. He called her again but she was still silent. He started to worry. He approached her and kneeled in front of the armchair. 'Mahria, wake up!' Still nothing. But he saw that she was breathing. He grabbed her arms and shook her delicately. 'Mahria, love, wake up, what's wrong?' At last she opened her eyes.

'What…?' She replied with numb voice and looked sleepy at Loghain. 'I had weird dream...'

'Maker's breath, woman. You were sleeping so deeply. I couldn't wake you up.' Loghain regarded her with worried gaze.

'I don't even know when I fell asleep… I was talking with Anora… where is she?'

'She was in main hall I think.' Loghain hugged Mahria lightly and kissed her hair. 'Don't startle me like that.'

'I had strange dream, Loghain.' Her words were muffled by Loghain's hair as he was still embracing her.

'What dream?' He moved back to look at his wife.

'I dreamed that we had a daughter… not Gareth, but daughter. And I called her but I didn't know what her name was. And she was running from me. I tried to call her to me but...' Mahria eyes looked at him in strange way. 'What if it will be girl after all? You need to name her, Loghain. Please.' Her desperate tone made him confused.

'All right, just sit here and read it. I'll think about the name.' He handed the note from Fergus to Mahria and then moved one of free armchairs beside Mahria's one. Sahra laid herself near their feets.

'Oh, Fergus somehow managed to broke the gate of Highever. Andraste's flaming knickers, how?' Mahria giggled while reading the note. She brightened up already. 'And he handed Da'asha to my mother. So she's on the way, huh?'

'Yes. Your mother will come here by the end of month.' Loghain nodded and looked at the sky. 'I think I got perfect name for our daughter.'

'Anora The Second?' Mahria laughed at her small joke. 'Or Marica?' Loghain looked at her with unamused gaze. 'Sorry, go on.'

'I think about Ailis.' He stated with serious voice.

'Ailis? But… I thought you would give her your mother's name.' Mahria became serious and looked surprised at Loghain.

'I… I cannot give her my mother's name... ' He turned his gaze of her. She could feel sadness in his voice.

'Why? Can you tell me?' Mahria leaned to him. She reached with her hand to his cheek. 'If not I will understand.'

'Ehh...' A huge sigh leaked from his mouth and then he turned to face her again. 'She was raped and killed by orleasian commander.'

'Wha… what?'

'We couldn't pay them their bloody taxes… they increased them every year and that time we couldn't afford to pay. So they came to our farmhold… orleasian commander ordered his soldiers to take whatever they like… and then he told them that we need to be taught a lesson. They grabbed me and father. Made us watch. Father was struggling so they knocked him down. He didn't have to watch it. But they made me watch as that bloody commander raped my mother and slit her throat. And they left. When my father woke up, he cried over her dead body. But then he saw me, standing there. And he left without a word.' Loghain paused to let a sigh. 'He came back three days later. He followed him and killed him. Then… we had to run. And we became outlaws.' Mahria's eyes were locked at him, they were wet from tears. He turned to her to see she was all pale on her face. He regarded this face for a long moment. It shown him pain, incredulity and fear. And pain struck his heart too. 'Don't look at me with those eyes. Your eyes should glow with happiness… as always. I can't.' Without a word Mahria took his head in her hands and pinned it to her chest. She embraced him and started to stroke and kiss his hair. 'I shouldn't tell this story to you. I'm sorry. I said it once. To Maric. When I told him about Katriel being spy… but now I shouldn't.'

'Please, don't talk anymore, my love. _Ma vhenan_.' Tone of Mahria voice was showing how much in pain she was. It was beyond her way of understanding how people could act like that. It was monstrous. 'You have avenged them. Your mother… your father… all innocent lives that were lost during occupation. And I know for sure that you won't allow such things to happen again. Nor will I. Even though Empress Celene declared peace between Ferelden and Orlais, we won't let them in our homeland ever again. Because there is nothing you would not do for Ferelden.'

'Yes, there is nothing I would not do for my homeland.' He moved back to look again at Mahria's face. He took it in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. 'Ailis was chantry's mother in outlaw's camp that my father made for refugees. Father loved that woman. She… she survived the rebel and I took her to Denerim. Now you know… why not my mother's name but Ailis. '

'Ailis is perfect name.' Mahria nodded. 'If Gareth turn out to be a girl, she will be Ailis.'

Dragon 9:25, 3rd Kingsway

MAC TIR'S MANOR, COURTYARD

Mahria's mother came to Gwaren week earlier and Mahria was fed up with her nagging already. One positive thing was that she brought Da'asha along. Eleonora was constantly supervising her daughter. Somehow at the day of King's arrival she became more at peace. Loghain went to the gates of Gwaren after messenger told him that King's party was at sight. Mahria and Anora were sitting in the shade on the porch and awaited for guests. 'Maker's breath, Anora… I can't stand my mother any longer… all the time I only hear '_eat more, Mahria_' or '_do not lift heavy thing, Mahria_'. Do something, girl, or I'll go crazy one of these days.'

'Don't fret, silly. You really shouldn't lift heavy things… but if you don't want to eat another share of food then you should just say no.'

'That doesn't work with my mother.' Mahria sighed heavily and looked around to see if Eleonora wasn't nearby. 'Luckily she's resting. By the way… will you talk to Maric now? Or you are still angry with him.'

'A bit… but I'll try to act normally now.' Soon after they overheard horses and voices of upcoming guests. Mahira could also hear neighs of harts.

'That's not Da'asha. Is it Keeper Zetrall?' She stood up and tried to peek who is coming along with Maric and Loghain. 'Yes, it Zetrall!' She climbed down from porch and walked to the gate to greet everyone. Anora hesitated for a moment then moved as well. Few moments later around thirty men and one woman came through the gate. Among the men four of them were the elves on their majestic harts. 'Welcome to Gwaren, Your Majesty! Lady Morrigan.' Mahria bowed to Maric then approached to the Keeper. '_Andaran atish'an, ma falon.'_ In the meanwhile Anora greeted the King.

_'Andaran atish'an, da'len. _I hope you are well.' Mahria hugged the elf and nodded.

'I'm fine, but with every day it's getting more difficult to move. But why are you here? Such a nice surprise to see you in Gwaren.'

'Oh, my scouts reported that King Maric is on the way. Also my hunters who were selling our wares at the market overheard some rumors about your pregnancy… I had to see it with my own eyes… So... Two or three weeks I assume?' Zetrall looked at Mahria's swollen belly and whistled. 'Big father, big child.' They both started to laugh at that comment.

'Umm… I'm due in Harvestmere… so rather seven or eight. Is it really that big?' Mahria bent her head to look at her with curious gaze. She didn't really thought much about how big her stomach got over those months. Meanwhile Loghain and Maric approached them and listened to their talk.

'Teyrna Mahria, it is, believe me, it is.' Maric chuckled and turned to Loghain. 'My friend, you had really aimed for making your child just as big as you. Or did you order Maker himself to give you the biggest child in whole Thedas? I wonder how it will get out...' Mahria looked at Maric with frightened gaze. She didn't thought about childbirth yet. Of course she knew that there is a lot of pain and blood... but now there was also fear if she will manage.

'Stop scaring her, you fool. You can't restrain yourself, can you?' Loghain's angry growl broke a moment of silence.

'Now, now, please, calm down.' Zetrall came between Maric and Loghain. 'Everything will be fine.' Loghain send one more angry gaze at Maric then turned to Mahria.

'You're fine?' She nodded in reply and moved to him then she reached to his hand and hold it strongly. He felt she was nervous but didn't want to continue on the subject here. '_Better talk to her when we will be alone._' 'Let's go inside, please, come with me.'

DINING HALL

After dinner Mahria wanted to talk with Zetrall and Morrigan. They sat at the end of the table, leaving Loghain, Maric and Anora to their chatter. 'I was confused when Lady Morrigan said that you were the one to send her to me, _ma falon_.'

'You speak elvhen, I see. 'Tis very strange, for a noble.' Morrigan looked at Mahria with her normal smirk.

'Zetrall taught me some words. Nothing special… anyway, Keeper, I hope you're satisfied with an outcome of this situation.'

'When Morrigan came to me I knew who she was, _da'len_. And when she told me about the situation I knew that only one woman in Ferelden can help her. Sorry that I didn't send any word to you beforehand, but Morrigan insisted that all of this should remain as secret.' Zetrall looked concerned at Mahria. He didn't want to endanger his friend but there wasn't any other option left to him. 'Now I'm happy that everything went well. That Maric won't succumb to _Asha'bellanar_ whims. She may be Mythal, but she's not one of our Creators anymore.'

'I understand, _ma falon_. But to think… there is such powerful foe out there...' She moved her hands to her belly in defensive gesture. 'What if she decides to strike Maric down? When she will get to know that her plan was disrupted?'

' 'Tis a question that I can not answer, Teyrna.' Morrigan replied with a grimace on her face. She knew that one day her mother will try to get things on her own way. 'I will remain at King's side till she will make her move. Then… we will fight her back. She can not win. There is also problem with Yavanna… and Cailan. He also have Calenhad blood running in his veins. But now he's safe, I did everything I could to protect him while we are away.'

'And what about Yavanna?' Mahria looked at Morrigan again. 'You think that she will come here to get what she needs?'

'No. I do not think so… but if she will come I'll fight her.' Mahria turned to Zetrall to look at his serious face.

'What do you think about all of this?'

'Eh,_ lethallan_… for years I thought that our Creators were somewhere in the Beyond. Sealed. And we, Dalish, have to protect memories of them and all that was left from Arlathan. But now…' He sighed with desapprobation and looked at ceiling. '_Fenedhis_! It just got more complicated...' He turned to Mahria again to look at her unrest as he said that. '_Hamin, da'len_.' She smiled at Zetrall.

'Do you remember that song Alithal sung? Let's sing it…' Zetrall nodded and then Mahria started to sing along with him. '_Hahren na melana sahlin… emma ir abelas… souver'inan isala hamin… vhenan him dor'felas… in uthenera na revas… vir sulahn'nehn… vir dirthera… vir samahl la numin… vir lath sa'vunin.' _When they finished she looked at him again. 'Even though we don't mourn anyone… _vir sulahn'nehn... _we should rejoice. It comforts me everytime I hear it.'

'I'm happy to hear it, _da'len_.' Zetrall stood up and smiled at Mahria. 'It's time for me. We need to reach camp before sunset. _Dareth shiral, lethallan_, Morrigan_._ I'll go say goodbye to the King and Loghain.'

'_Dareth shiral, ma falon.'_

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria was standing in front of the bed. For some time she found it hard to lay on the bed. She had to struggle with her body to lay it properly. That's why she was standing and hesitating now. Moments later Loghain entered the room from the bath, already in his bedclothes. He looked at her for few moments, wondering why she was standing and not laying in the bed. 'What are you doing this time?' He almost got used to her strange behaviour. He expected that she will say that's she's praying to the Maker for something strange or wondering about how 'her bed' is comfortable.

'Eh… I don't want to...'

'You don't want what, exactly?' Loghain approached her. He was really puzzled by her cryptic reply.

'Now it's so hard to get into the bed. It's exhausting. With this big ball in front of me. I'm tired, Loghain… everyday I take a nap in strange places. I don't even know when I fall asleep.' She sighed heavily and patted her belly. 'And it will get bigger. Much bigger, Loghain. I'm scared.'

'It's because that idiot of a King told some weird shit.' Loghain growled angrily and took her face into his hands. 'Look, everything will be fine. Maybe Gareth or Ailis won't grow anymore. Maybe he or she will now just rest comfortably in your stomach and wait for a day to be born.'

'You think so?'

'I certainly hope so. I don't know anything about being pregnant… nor I do about childbirth. You can ask me about swordplay or how to aim a bow or-'

'You can't aim bow properly...' She giggled at his state and stroked his arm softly. 'You are so stiff that it hurts, remember?'

'Yes, yes… anyway I know about other things. But… I know you can do almost anything. By now I grow to understand that you are so wonderful that there is nothing you can't do. When I heard you sing song in elvhen I was proud. I thought to myself: she's capable of almost anything. And come on, I'll help you from now to lay on the bed.' Without any more word he lifted her and placed tenderly on the bed. 'Maker, you're really heavy.'

'Shut up, husband. Or you will sleep on the floor tonight.'

'So I am still offended in my own bed? Look at great hero of Ferelden and Advisor to the Crown who is insulted by his very wife.' With chuckle he laid next to Mahria and they went to sleep embraced and happy.

* * *

><p>Song: In Uthenera (Leliana's Song) wikiCodex_entry:_In_Uthenera


	16. Chapter 15

Dragon 9:25, 21st Kingsway

MANOR, DINING HALL

'So good to be here… far from palace… laze about whole day long.' Maric stretched his arms and looked at Loghain. 'Pity you have so much work here in Gwaren, my friend. Maybe you should rest a bit sometimes?' As always King was irking Loghain with his banter. They were sitting and eating breakfast and for Maric that was good opportunity to have his little fun with Mac Tir. 'Maybe we should go and hunt, my friend? You lovely wife need to a lot of food, especially meat, to feed that monster of yours inside her belly.' Loghain narrowed his eyes and growled angrily. He was at his limits for some time. Not just because his friend wanted to unleash Loghain's fury… Mahria wasn't sleeping well lately. She got numb after an hour of sleeping. And she woke him up every time to be turned on the other side. So now he felt that he will explode in any minute.

'Maric! Stop it or I'll personally drag you back to Denerim!' He hit his hand on the table with anger. 'One more word, and I'll kill you, I swear.'

'Ah, yes yes.' Maric cheerful chuckle made Loghain even more irritated. 'I won't say anything more.' Then he turned to Anora. 'You see that father of yours, my dear? He can't spot good joke even if it had kicked his arse.' Anora and Mahria just giggled at that statement.

'Loghain, please, let our King be. I find it terribly funny how he jokes with you.' Mahria looked amused at her husband. Sadly, he couldn't find anything funny in Maric's behaviour. But he calmed a bit.

'Eh, if you find his decorum funny at this time, I'll just let him be. But after our child will be born, I'll kick his arse with his jokes, I swear.' Mahria nodded and grinned to Loghain.

'Fine, I accept.'

'So I don't have anything to say in that?' Maric laughed at their chat. 'Fine, after Teyrna will bring your heir to this world you can beat me up severely for cheering her up.'

'Maker's breath. I thought I will be among nobles not savages.' Teyrna Cousland just sighed in disapproval at their conduct. 'And where are you going, Mahria? You should rest.' She frowned at her daughter when Mahria tried to stood up.

'I want to go outside to catch some fresh air.' After a moment Mahria was standing straight but suddenly she bent over the table. 'Ouch!' Her painful cry shocked everyone. In an instant all of them stood up. 'Andraste fla-... ouch! I think… I...' But she didn't end as she fell unconscious to Loghain arms. He was quick to catch her.

'Loghain, I think she's in labour. Maric, please go to Mahren and tell him to call the midwife and Anders.' Eleonora quickly regained herself from first shock and started to order everyone around. 'Loghain, Anora, let's take Mahria's upstairs to her room.'

CORRIDOR

Loghain was sitting alone on the windows sill for some time. Midwife was already by Mahria's side along with Anders and his nurses. Anora and Eleonora were also inside to help with everything. '_So it begun…_' Everytime he overheard Mahria's painful scream he made a grimace and clenched his fists. '_Maker's breath, how could I let this happen?_' He was brooding and blaming himself for his wife's pain. He looked at the staircase where he spotted Maric coming to him. King had two bottles with him… and two cups. 'What are you doing, Maric?'

'What? I'm trying to cheer you up a bit. I know you can't handle my jokes while being sober so I brought a backup with me.' Maric lift the bottles up with huge grin on his face.

'Are you a complete idiot? You want to get me drunk now?! When my wife is in labour? Did you lost your mind somewhere between Denerim and Gwaren?' He regarded Maric as he was pouring the wine to the cups. When he was done he took one cup and offered to Loghain.

'Drink. When Rowan was in her labour I drank to calm myself. It helped. And it will help you, trust me.' Loghain looked at his friend for a moment. Maric eyes were serious this time. He hesitated for a moment then took cup from his hands and drank all of it content in one quaff. Maric regarded him with surprised gaze. 'My, my… I was really right this time.' Another scream broke from Mahria's room.

'Did you heard that? How could I did it to her?' Loghain sighed and poured himself another glass of wine.

'As far as I know… she was willing to lay with you… so that's not entirely your fault, Loghain.' Maric leaned on the wall between the windows. 'So just shut up. Every woman screams in pain during childbirth. And they endure that pain because they are stronger than us. Do you imagine man giving birth to a child? He would just die from the pain. And… Mahria is the bravest from all women. She will give you beautiful child. I'm certain of that.' Loghain just regarded him in silence then nodded. Again he emptied his cup with one chug. And repeated this action several times later. After an hour he felt he is drunk already.

'And now you made me drunk, Maric. Splendid.'

'So it's my fault now? I haven't told you to drink that quickly. I think it's enough already. Luckily we drain those two bottles already and we don't have more. Anyway... trust me you will be all sober when it will end.'

'I certainly hope so… or else Eleonora will kill me… and then Mahria will kill me second time.' Loghain chuckled at that. Another hour passed when he could hear infant's cry and Anora went out to them with happy smile on her face.

'Father! It's a boy! Come with me to your room, Anders's nurse take care of him there right now.' Both men and Anora went to Loghain's bedchamber too look at Loghain son. Loghain approached slowly his bed to see small white bundle with only little face stick out of it. He could see flock of black hair at the end of it's forehead. 'Father, meet your so, Gareth Mac Tir.' Anora said with proud but trembling voice. He took carefully the crying infant to his arms with disbelief. Word _son _made Loghain feel inadequate... Strange... Awkward... So the screaming bundle in his arms. But he shook that feeling away and looked at it more warmly.

'She was right... I have a son.' Loghain said to himself like he wanted to get assured that it was truth. 'I have a son Maric, that's unbelievable.'

'Yes, my friend, congratulations.' Maric was smiling at him. 'I told you that you will be all sober up when you will hold him?' He giggled but Anora knitted her brows and looked at both of men with disappointment.

'You drank this whole time? Maker's breath... men!' As she said that another painful scream leaked from the room next door.

'Anora? What's going on? Why Mahria is still screaming?' Loghain looked at his daughter with wide opened eyes.

'Oh! I forgot to tell you… I was so happy about Gareth that I omitted the best part...' Anora clasped her hands and smiled widely at her father. 'Mahria… actually… she was pregnant with twins.' At that information Maric started to laugh abruptly.

'What?!' Loghain couldn't believe what his daughter said to him.

'Dad… please… just look at Gareth, he's not that big. He's normal. And Mahria's belly was huge. She was with twins all this time.' Maric was still laughing, bended over the armchair.

'Now you did it, Loghain! Your true masterpiece! Nothing less to expect from Hero of River Dane!' King said between his laugh.

'Shut it, idiot. I don't want to hear your stupid jokes now.' Loghain frowned and turned around to not look at Maric. He regarded his son with amazement. Gareth looked so tiny when he was laying in his arms. 'Sorry son, that from the start you have to hear idiocies of our King. But I'll defend you from him… or anybody else.' After some time another of Anders nurses came with second child.

'It's a girl, Your Teyrnship. Teyrna Mahria is giving birth to afterbirth now. Soon we can take infants to her.' She reported to Loghain as she was taking care of little Ailis. When she was done Loghain handed Gareth to Anora and took his younger daughter to his arms. She was crying helplessly but Loghain could only regard her with warm and loving gaze.

'I can't believe it, Anora. I have second daughter now.' Both Loghain and Anora looked at little girl. She also had black strands on her temple and forehead.

'They will have your hair, Father.' They regarded both twins for a moment when Eleonora and Anders came to the room. Teyrna Cousland approached them and started to cry as she was looking at her grandchildren with pure bliss over her face.

'Teyrna is healed and well, Your Teyrnship, midwife is taking care of her right now. Also… Teyrna want to see her children shortly.' Anders reported to him and looked at the babies. 'If I may I would like to congratulate you, Your Teyrnship. We were shocked to know that there were two of them inside of Teyrna Mahria's belly.'

'I'm also stunned myself, Anders… thank you.' They were standing there for a few moments when midwife, a middle aged woman with serious but warm face entered the room.

'Teyrna Mahria asks for you, Your Teyrnship… and for babies as well.' She stated then went to pack her belongings. Loghain without a word went to the room where his wife was laying on the bed. Anora went after him with Gareth in her arms. As they entered with two crying bundles, Mahria looked them with pale but happy face.

'At last I'll meet them.' Anora placed Gareth in Mahria's arms and left the room. She closed the doors behind her so both Mahria and Loghain could be with their children alone. 'Look, black hair… like yours… I need to feed them now.'

'Maybe we should call a wet nurse? You look really tarnished.' But Mahria only shook her head in a reply. She took covers from her upper body and started to breastfeed both at once. Loghain helped her with holding Ailis. Suddenly there was all quiet. 'I can't believe it, my love… there are two of them.'

'I can't believe it myself… who would have guessed?' He leaned to her temple and kissed it. 'Thank you. _Ma vhenan_.'

'How do you…? And why you reek with wine scent? Don't answer that… I don't want to know.' Loghain only smirked at her.

'About 'my heart' I had to ask Zetrall. He told me what that meant. You said that to me few weeks ago.' He kissed her again and regarded for a moment then his eyes locked on their children. 'It was pure luck that we also thought about girls name… if not she would be nameless.'

'Gareth and Ailis. Two at once.' Mahria looked at her babies with wet eyes. 'Mommy loves you both.'

'Don't forget about their father, Mahria.'

'Daddy also loves you very much.' Mahria added and started to cry.

Dragon 9:25, 5th Harvestmere

'Take care of my little brother and sister, Mahria.' Anora said that as she was hugging her friend. She and King Maric wanted to return to Denerim before winter will arrive to Ferelden for good. 'I'll miss them so much. Sadly I can't stay here longer. But I hope all four of you will come to Denerim for Landsmeet next year.'

'I don't know if I'll come with them. They will be still to small to travel.' Mahria replied to her with stern gaze. 'Maybe you will come for summer?'

'Of course. If you won't be able to come, I'll come myself for whole summer.' She smiled at Mahria and patted her arm tenderly. 'Thank you, Mahria. You made my father happy. Now we are one big, happy family.'

'Don't say such things, you wench… or I'll start to cry.' Mahria giggled but tears started to dwell in her eyes already. Soon Maric and Loghain approached them.

'Mahria. I'm really sad that I have to leave Gwaren. Now, when you are so happy and I would like to share this happiness with you much longer. But alas, I need to return to my duties.' He hugged Mahria warmly and then shook hands with Loghain. 'My friend, take care of your family. And come to Denerim in the spring for Landsmeet. I'll miss you terribly. All of you. But it's my time to leave. Anora, my dear, let's go.'

'Bye, Maric. Take care of yourself. And please don't destroy our country when I'll be away.' Loghain looked at Maric with a smirk.

'I'll certainly try to keep it in good shape.' Maric nodded and whole party mounted their horses. 'Farewell!' Moment later everyone were passing the gates. When courtyard become empty only with Loghain and Mahria standing there, he turned to his wife.

'What twins are doing?' He embraced her leaned to a kiss. She avoided his lips and turned to the manor.

'They were sleeping, but I'll go to check on them. Mother is with them now. Will you come to us?' She replied as she started to walk to the manor. Loghain looked at her back with disappointment.

'Later. I'll go to my study now. I have some reports to read.'

'Fine, we will be in my room. See you there!' She waved at him as she was entering the manor.

'Your room, huh?' Loghain sighed heavily and went to his study.

Dragon 9:25, 12th Harvestmere

Maric, Anora and the rest of the party were proceeding to Denerim. Or they think they did until Maric ordered to turn to Redcliffe. 'What's going on, Uncle?' Anora rode to his side. She haven't spoke to him much during their travel. Normally they were getting along very well. But since he postponed her marriage to Cailan, she distanced herself from the King.

'So you finally going to speak to me, my dear?' Maric sent her faint smile only to turn his gaze away and regain serious face once more. 'I want to meet someone, Anora. And I want you to be there when I'll meet him.'

'Him?' Anora became intrigued. She thought that she knew almost every acquaintance of Maric so far. He always wanted to keep her close when various noblemen or other people came to meet him. He said her decorum cause them to feel more comfortable.

'My son, Alistair.' Maric sighed and turned to Anora. He saw her shocked expression and before she could ask about anything he explained himself. 'I have second son, Anora. Only few people know the truth. Your father, his mother… Eamon took him to Redcliffe to raise him. But now… I… I think I want to take care of him. He's fifteen now. Do you think that he'll want to be my son again?'

'I do not know, uncle. I...' Anora felt that she's at hers limit. All things that happened after second Landsmeet made her feel confused. First was that Maric resigned to go to Free Marches… he postponed her marriage to his son… he started to spend more time with him… he even took witch as an Arcane Advisor. He changed. And now he wanted to meet with his bastard son. 'I don't understand anything anymore… you always trusted me and told me everything, Uncle. Since I came to Denerim we became close much more than normal father-in-law and daughter-in-law could ever been. But now I'm sure all of you keep something from me. I mean you, father and Mahria.'

'Eh… that's true. But I'll tell you everything after we set camp before night fall. Then you will understand.'

CAMP, NIGHT

'Do you understand now, Anora? I lived whole my life in lie and terror.' Maric was sitting on the tree stump. His face was serious as he said everything that happened. Anora was leaning on the tree few feets away. It was first time she saw the King looking like that. Being all serious and grave, he looked older for this short moment. As he was fighting his entire life to hide his burden and pain. 'I don't want to live in a lie anymore. I want to change. To have my sons with me. To fight that bitch and show her that I am the King here.'

'Yes, Uncle. Now I understand.' Her voice was numb as she was struggling to not to cry. 'We will go and take Alistair from that monastery and we will take him to Denerim. You will take care of him from now and I'll help you. Especially with Cailan… it will be quite a shock from him.'

'Yes, but he will have to come over it. He's strong. I know that I overlooked his behaviour… I didn't want to notice his feelings toward Mahria. Especially when he attacked her. I saw all of it. I was hiding when he grabbed her and told her to get rid of the child… twins to be precise. But thank the Maker, Loghain came and rescued her. I couldn't do anything but watch back then.' He took his face into his hands to hide his shame.

'Mahria hadn't told me about that… nor Father.' Anora frowned as anger started to built in her. Why her best friend hadn't inform her about such important matter. Maric saw that anger.

'Don't get angry on them, my dear. Just think what you would do if you were in her place. Would you go to Mahria and told her that her fiancee did such terrible thing?' He stood up and approached her. 'My dear child, just forgive them and forget about that. It is in the past.' He patted softly her arm and smiled with his warm and cheerful smile again. 'Let's go, we need to rest. Two weeks and we will arrive to the Chantry monastery where my son trains to be a templar. Just imagine what we will have to do to snatch him from Knight-Captain's grasps. Luckily we have Grand Cleric Elemena by our side.'

Dragon 9:25, 25th Harvestmere

CHANTRY MONASTERY NEAR REDCLIFFE

'I want to meet with templar recruit Alistair, Knight-Captain.' Maric and Anora were sitting beside huge oak desk. They were waiting for templar's Captain in his study for some moments and when he arrived Maric didn't want to beat around the bush. He wanted to achieve what he wanted in the quickest way and arrive to Denerim before it will get even colder and snow will block their way.

'Your Majesty, I don't understand why are you interested in that boy. I know he's Arl Eamon bastard but...' Maric growled angrily at him then said with hissing voice.

'I don't care what you think. Just bring him here, it's an order from the King.' Knight-Captain looked at Maric for a moment then stood up and bowed.

'As you wish, Your Majesty. I will bring him shortly.' After that he left. Some time later he came with young man as it was hard to say he was a boy. His hair was dark blonde, his face was really similar to Maric and Cailan. Anora glanced at Alistair for a moment then moved her gaze elsewhere. She didn't know how she should feel. Although somewhere in her mind she felt that she's betraying Cailan somehow. Maric stood up and approached Alistair silently. Then he turned to templar.

'I want to talk privately with him. Please, leave us alone for a while.' Man was reluctant and hesitated for a while but nevertheless he left the study. Maric locked his eyes on his son again and smiled at him.

'Alistair, do you know who am I?' Young man looked at King with wariness. He parted his lips as he wanted to say something. He wavered for a moment to reply to Maric.

'You are Maric the Saviour. King of Ferelden.'

'Yes, that's right. Do you know anything else about me?' Maric was still regarding his son warmly with encouraging smile. Alistair looked into his eyes for a short moment to turn his face and blushed. He hesitated again with his answer.

'You are my father.' His faint voice ringed in everyone's ears.

'That's right, son. I am your father. And I came to take you home with me.' Alistair clenched his fists after Maric said those words. Anger arose in him as he was left for fifteen years to be alone. He desperately wanted to have parents. But now, when he saw his father… he was only but furious at him.

'Now you want me? When I found home? When I found peace here?!' Maric just smiled at him sadly.

'Yes. And I always wanted you. There were just circumstances...'

'What circumstances?! How father can abandon his own son?! How?!' Alistair eyes were wet from angry tears as he was shouting on Maric. But his father only sighed and moved closer to him to hug him.

'I was wrong, Alistair. I was living in a lie that bloody witch implemented in me. But now I see clearly and I want to ask for your forgiveness. I want to be your father. I want to get to know you. I want you to know how much I love you and how I missed you all this time.' Maric soothing voice calmed Alistair. Yet he started to cry even more as he was too overwhelmed by what was going on. 'Please, forgive me, son. Please let me be your father.' He moved back to look at his son and wait for his reply. But Alistair only nodded as he was speechless.

'Good. You won't become a templar. You will come with me to the capital and then we will start to get to know each other, is that alright with you?' Again young man nodded. 'Splendid. Oh, Anora. I forgot about you, my dear. Alistair, this is Anora Mac Tir. She's betrothed to you older brother, Cailan.' Anora only nodded her head lightly as she was still uncertain how to act.

'Mac Tir?' Alistair red eyes regarded Anora for a moment then widened. 'You are daughter of Hero of River Dane! Such a pleasure, my lady! Such an honour!' He kneeled in front of Anora. She looked sterned at young man and blushed lightly. That wasn't introduction she was expecting. She smiled a bit and finally replied.

'It's a pleasure, Alistair. Nice to meet you.'

'All right, children, we need to go. There is month of travel before us.' Maric smiled broadly at both of them then went behind the door to call Knight-Captain to the study. When templar was there he turned to him with serious face again. 'I want to take my son to Denerim. He won't become a templar.'

'What?!' Man was shocked at those words. 'You can not do that!'

'I beg you pardon? I think you forgot who am I. I am King Maric and that's my order! Alistair isn't Arl Eamon son, he's mine son. And I want to take him to Denerim. Or should I contact Grand Cleric Elemena about that matter and your behaviour?' Maric angry face made a stir in Knight-Captain.

'No, your Majesty, that's not necessary. Go pack, yourself Alistair. Umm… I mean, Prince Alistair.' Young Theirin opened his eyes widely again then laughed at him. He nodded and dashed to pack his belongings quickly. He felt so happy.

Dragon 9:25, 11th Haring

TWINS ROOM

Mahria was taking care of the children in their room. Soon after King left Mahria ordered Mahren to prepare this room for twins and her. She didn't want to get help with her babies from the maids or wet-nurse as she did everything by herself. With small help from Eleonora she managed to learn how to be a mother quickly. Now they were sitting there as she was breast feeding Gareth and Ailis was sleeping in the cradle. Suddenly Loghain entered the room. 'Oh, Gareth, look who came to us, it's daddy.'

'How are you? I see my little princess is sleeping.' He bend over the cradle to regard his daughter for a moment. 'My, my.' He turned to look at Gareth. 'Isn't that boy eating too much?'

'Hush, he need to grow as big and strong as you, my dear husband. Let him eat.' Mahria chuckled and looked at Loghain for a moment. Then her gaze returned to her son.

'Mahria, will you come to my study later? I need to-'

'Oh, I don't know… I don't have time. There is still much to do.' Mahria replied quickly. Loghain only sighed and turned around to leave.

'Fine. I'll come again later to see you.' As he left Teyrna Cousland growled angrily.

'What is it, mother?' Mahria turned to her mother. She was surprised by Eleonora's behaviour.

'What are you doing, stupid?' She hissed at her daughter and stood up to approach her. 'Why you don't want any help from maids and wet-nurse? You don't have to do everything by yourself, you know? Twins won't run from you! You will be their mother for whole life.'

'I don't understand you, mum. What are you talking about? I don't want any help. It's better for my children that I will take care of them myself.'

'Eh… listen. Because I think you don't understand...' Eleonora sat next to Mahria. She observed her daughter for some time and now she was at her limits. 'I know that you have twins now. But you have also husband. And for three months you were only rejecting him. Maker's breath I raised you with help of maids. I used wet-nurse help so I could spend some time with Bryce alone. You can't bury yourself with diapers and left Loghain alone.'

'But...'

'There is no but, my lady! You love him I know that.' Eleonora's eyes were oozing with anger. She couldn't believe that her smart daughter became so blind.

'How do you-?' Mahria wanted to say something, anything but her mother kept to interrupt her yet again.

'I'm not blind, Mahria. I saw how you looked at Loghain in Denerim. It was first time your eyes showed so much love for a man. And he loves you too. I know him for a long time. But that's not the point. He misses you. Although he won't say that. No men will admit that. But that's the truth. You distanced yourself from him to be with Gareth and Ailis. Just think about him for a moment. He is there. Alone. Because you moved here, like an idiot. You don't spend any time with your husband at all. Not to mentions sleeping together. Maker's breath… here I thought you were a smart girl.' Mahria was staring at her mother like she was huge dragon, not woman. And thought that she was telling her truth struck her mind. She moved to this room to be with twins all the time. She rejected any help as she rejected him… for a long time. She pushed her feelings toward him and replaced them with constant worrying over twins. But they were growing healthy and sound. And then she found out that she miss her husband. That she really want him to touch her again. To hug and kiss her again. That she miss talking to him.

'You are right mom. I… can you call wet-nurse tonight?' Eleonora smiled at her daughter and nodded.

'I'll call her. And I'll take care of twins with Siria, don't worry. I raised you and Fergus. I know how to take care of children. And I want to take care of my grandchildren now.'

'Thank you, mom. I'll go and wash myself. See you tomorrow.'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Loghain entered dark and empty chamber with huge sigh. Every day he wished that Mahria would actually be here. With him. But she was too occupied with twins now. Nowadays he only saw her when he went to children room. She was always there. At the beginning Mahria slept in her room with them… although she said once that her bed was uncomfortable. But after Maric left she ordered Mahren to change that room for children chamber. It was on the other side of the manor. Mahria stated that Loghain shouldn't be woken up by babies cries. But, although he wouldn't say that aloud, he prefered them to be closer. Now he lit few candles and sat next to the small table. He took one of River Dane's armor gauntlets to polish it. He was deep in thoughts so he didn't hear when Mahria stepped into the room. She grinned mischievously behind his back as she was silently approaching him. When she reached him and placed her arms around his neck Loghain jumped in surprise. 'Ha! It's first time I had sneaked upon you.' She laughed and then hugged him firmly behind his back. She placed her head on his shoulder.

'Mahria…?' He gasped in disbelief. His hands moved upward to touch hers. 'It's really you.'

'Of course, silly. What did you expect? A desire demon?' She giggled into his neck. Hot sensation from her breath made his senses vexed. She moved his hair from his neck and started to kiss it lightly. Each kiss made him shiver. Mahria felt it and smiled to herself. '_Mother was right._' She found his pulse and licked softly. He let pleasurable growl from his mouth. 'Someone is in need here… I think… let me check.' Her hand moved downward to his manhood. It was hard. 'Oh yes, someone's really in need here.' As she said that Loghain gasped as he was at his limits. Without a word he pushed her from him and stood up. He approached her quickly stopping for few seconds to exhilarate her look. She was standing in front of him, in her short nightgown. Look of her bare legs and shoulders was too much. Look of her chest falling down and going up in heavy breathing was truly too much. Urge to have her right here, right now, without any courtesies, was manipulating his body. So he didn't hesitate any longer. He pulled her up and both of them fell on the bed. Mahria laughed at him but he silenced her with deep kiss. It was first time for her to see Loghain acting like that. Like he wanted to reclaim her for himself again, he was intoxicated by Mahria. With one move he took her nightgown off to admire her body. Her breast was bigger now, he took them into his hands and cupped. Then leaned to lick them. With one hand still stroking her breast and nipple, he moved another one between her thighs. She was already wet and hot there. He stroked her and licked in so many places that she couldn't think clearly anymore. Mahria could only think about one word, so she repeated it feverishly. 'Loghain.' She was at her limits. She wanted to feel him inside of her again as she realized it was almost five months since they were intimate. She pushed him away to look into his icy blue eyes. He regarded her with such lust in his gaze that it was really too much. But it were just seconds because Mahria pulled his head to her and kissed abruptly. When she broke a kiss she again looked into his eyes. 'Take me, Mac Tir, I need you. I love you. I can't wait any second longer.' He only grinned in response. He was still in his clothes, he only opened his breeches and released himself to put it in her. Familiar sensation reached them and they both started to rock in shared rhythm, as it was only yesterday that they were this close with each other. Loghain was moving slowly no to rush anything. He looked at Mahria, leaning on his stretched hands above her. He wanted their gaze to lock... But she had closed her eyes and arched her head back as she was buried in her pleasure.

'Look at me.' She didn't respond nor opened her eyes. He growled angrily and repeated that more peremptorily. 'Look at me, Mahria. Now.' She snapped from her bliss and opened her eyes. Her head slowly turned to him. It was firs time he ordered her in bed. And she found herself like it, yearn for him more. With heavy breathing and wide opened eyes she looked into those icy blue eyes. They were cold, possessive and demanded everything from her. But that coldness stirred more heat in her than anything else. Loghain was still moving slowly in her, teasing as she wanted more, faster, stronger. But her moans and cries didn't made him go faster nor stronger.

'Faster, please...' She begged him, clutching her hands on his arm and chest. 'Loghain, I want...'

'No. Just look at me.' He demanded again. Lust and possessiveness in his eyes made her almost cry in pleasure and helplessness. She wanted to turn her face from him, to run away from his gaze that made her on fire. But he moved his hand to the end of her neck and held it gently. 'No. I want you to look into my eyes.' He felt he is at his limits but he didn't want it to end. Mac Tir pulled Mahria up and seated her astride on his laps. She used this moment to turn her head and close her eyes but it was futile as he turned it to face him again. 'I said something, Mahria, look at me.' She opened them at his demand. His faint smirk of satisfaction made her mad but she couldn't fight back. She could only gaze at him and moan even more intensively.

'I can't Loghain, please. I'm going crazy.' He narrowed his eyes and then moved his head to her ear. With his low, hoarse whisper he made her shiver and moan even louder.

'If that's so, we will go crazy together.' Then he took her faster, grabbing her waist to move her up and down on him... And soon both of them reached peak of their lovemaking. Mahria fall into his arms, gasping and still trembling from pleasure, beads of sweat were covering her body. When she regained her voice she spoke to him.

'I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry for being so dull.' She snuggled into his chest. 'I completely forgot that you are here. That we are husband and wife. That there is something more than our twins. Thanks the Maker, mother snapped me out of my stupidity.' With one hand she reached his hair and stroked it gently. 'Like an idiot I wanted to do everything by myself. Even when you came to us… to be with us I only thought about Gareth and Ailis hardly noticing you. Yet you were still there. Day after day you came, you looked at me, at children. You held them with love. And I didn't notice anything.'

'Hush.' He silenced her and moved her back to look at him again. 'I don't want to talk now. I want to take you into my arms and go to sleep. I haven't sleep peacefully for few months now. Firstly because you woke me up ten times per night at the end of your pregnancy and later because you weren't' here at all. Let's sleep, Invader.' She giggled at his honest talk. And nodded with warm smile.

'As you wish, my General.'


	17. Chapter 16

Dragon 9:25, 12th Haring

Mahria woke up in the morning still nestled in Loghain's strong arms. She didn't move even a bit as she didn't want to wake him up. His calm, regular breath made her smile. She enjoyed waking up before him to just hear his breath. She loved to look at his peaceful, sleeping face. Carefully she reached to it with her fingers. Trailing his temple and cheek with soft touch. '_How could I do such terrible thing to you, ma vhenan_?' Her other hand was resting on his chest. She moved it slowly to his heart. It also was breathing regularly, with strong beats. '_You are so strong, so proud. How could you fall in love with such crazy and stupid woman as I?_' She sighed lightly, still regarding him with care and love.

'You're watching me asleep again?' He murmured and when he did so, she trembled from surprise. Loghain embraced her firmer.

'You are sooo mean!' She giggled and hit his chest lightly. 'You caught me. I was. I can't take eyes from your handsome face.' He opened one eye to look at her. But soon he closed it.

'Stop it. I won't believe in those flatteries. You are terrible liar.' Loghain grabbed her by her waist and moved closer to him. Then he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

'I'm not lying. I won't ever lie to you.' Mahria kissed tip of his nose. He rose his eyebrow and sighed. Then he claimed her lips with his. When they broke a kiss Mahria smiled at him. 'What a pleasurable morning. But tell me… why I'm naked and you are still in your clothes. I do not approve such debauchery in my bed. Strip.' She took cover from her and moved from him to sat on the bed with her hands crossed.

'What?' He looked at her with shock.

'I said strip.' She commanded him. 'I don't want you sleeping in your clothes in my bed. You can only wear bedclothes… but I prefer you wore nothing.' Mahria looked at him with mischievous smile.

'Your bed.' He chuckled at that statement. He started to unbutton his tunic still looking at his wife. 'I completely forgot that my Invader really like to oppress me in MY bed.' When he finished with buttons he spread parts of the tunic revealing his muscled chest and abs. Mahria swallowed heavily at this sight and bit her lips. 'Who would have guessed that this body of mine would cause such young woman to drool all over her.'

'I'm not drooling! Stop, Mac Tir, don't move now.' Loghain looked at her with curiosity as he stopped taking his garment off. Mahria moved to him and placed her hands on his chest. She trailed scars and shapes of his muscles with her fingers just to bend and start to lick it with her small tongue. She loved those scars, this body so much. 'Mmm… I adore your chest, my dear husband. And those stomach muscles… mmm… no wonder I drool. Take it off.' She tugged the tunic and soon his upper body was bare. Then Mahria moved to his back, again she trailed scars on his skin, her fingers trailed his muscles as she leaned to lick his spine from the bottom upward. That made him shiver. When she reached Loghain's neck she hugged him from behind. Her soft and hot skin was such pleasurable sensation on his back. 'Do you want to exercise a bit?' Mahria whispered to his ear. '_Lazy morning exercises_' was what she called their lovemaking in the morning. He didn't replied, he just took her with a smirk on his face. His lecherous wife was back with him and that made him happy beyond understanding. After they finished they laid on the bed, embraced, stroking one another arms.

'We need to talk, Mahria. I go-'

'I'm really sorry about my behaviour with you lately. Trust me, I won't distance myself from you ever again.' She started to apologize before Loghain could finish his talk.

'Mahria, you don't have to apologize. I understand. Gareth and Ailis are your first children. No wonder you wanted to be with them all the time. I also want to be with them but I have work… and I'm happy you came to me at last. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.' Loghain serious voice confused Mahria. 'I got letter from Maric.'

'Something's wrong?'

'Listen to me, now. I need to tell you something. That's important.' He paused and let a sigh. He wanted to know Mahria's opinion about Alistair as Maric wrote to him that he took his younger son from Chantry Monastery to Denerim. 'Maric hadn't gone to Denerim after he left Gwaren. He went to Redcliffe to take his son from there.'

'Cailan was in Redcliffe?'

'No… his second son, Alistair.' Mahria pulled herself up and turned her shocked face at her husband.

'What?! Maric has a second son?'

'Yes. Alistair was raised by Eamon. I personally suggested that. And now Maric took him to Denerim. He wrote that he wanted to change his ways with his sons. He distanced from Cailan himself after Rowan death. I had to rise him in his stead. But after Morrigan appeared… he changed. He became more like a father to Cailan. And now he took care of Alistair… what do you think about that?' Mahria regarded him for a moment then pulled up to lean on the headrest. She patted her laps as a sign for Loghain to lay his head. He did so and she started to unplait his braid. After a while she had spoken to him.

'That will make huge political stir.' Loghain smirked at her replay. He was certain she will reach correct conclusions. She was so smart. 'Maric… no… we will have to take care of him. Just imagine what if some nobles would convince Alistair to take the throne for himself. That would probably lead to civil war. He doesn't know how politics works. He would be easily influenced. And you said he was raised by Eamon, yes? Maker's breath… that's even make a bigger problem. Eamon would like to regain his power at Landsmeet.' Woman sighed as she finished unplait his braid. She combed his hair with her fingers and started to braid it again.

'Did I tell you how smart you are? And how much I love your intelligence?'

'Not yet.' She giggled for a moment then started to think again. After a moment she spoke. 'And here I thought that you will go to Landsmeet in the spring and return to Gwaren shortly after. Now I think both of us have to go. No… I'm certain of it.'

'Your intelligence is so impressive that I feel stupid now. I thought I'll have to beg you to go.'

'You don't have to beg about anything, _ma vhenan_. But let's change subject now… I… I really liked your manners with me last night.' Loghain turned his head slightly to look at her. She was blushing and avoided his gaze.

'What you mean by that…?'

'I liked how you… commanded me… to look… to do what you wanted. Normally when I give you orders in bed it's just play, but… you were serious and… Loghain, Maker's breath, do that more often.' She turned her head to the windows with even deeper blush.

'Oh. I remember that some beautiful Lady told me before our marriage that she doesn't want to be ordered around. Yet now she's telling me to give her orders. So you don't want to be Invader anymore? You want to be my slave?' He chuckled lightly. Mahria always surprised him in most unexpected way.

'Not a slave… you can be usurper. Of my bed, that is. But still I won't allow to be commanded outside of our bedchamber, mind me.' She pulled his braid in punishment.

'Ouch, how can I be usurper when you acting like that. What a crazy woman. So… maybe one of those nights I'll put on my armor…? I recall you said something about role-playing.' As he said that they both started to laugh. 'Nevertheless… we need to get up, Teyrna. Let's go to eat something and then I want to spend some time with you and twins. I don't have much to do today. Ah, I like winter so much.'

Dragon 9:25, 27th Haring

TWINS ROOM

Mahria really changed her attitude toward twins and her husband. Now she spent every night with him. And during the day Loghain always had an hour or two to spent with her, Gareth and Ailis. Twins had three months already and they started to observe people around them with interest. It was evening and Mahria was in their room. They were already fed and now she was lying with twins on the bed and played with them. Eleonora was sitting in the rocking chair, observing her daughter and grandchildren with warm smile. Faint knocking emerged behind the doors and soon they were opened. Loghain appeared in the room with a faint smile. His face was showing exhaustion. 'How is the situation?' He looked around then came closer to twins. In an instant they moved their still shaky gaze onto their father. Everytime he appeared in their vision they locked their eyes on him. No one else mattered.

'It's stably… as you see, as soon as you appear, both Gareth and Ailis forgets about me.' Mahria smirked. Loghain took Ailis to his arms and leaned to kiss her forehead. He always hugged her first.

'If you are here, Loghain, I can go rest. Call maids when you will finish here, Mahria.' Eleonora ordered but Mahria only sighed at that.

'I know, mother. Every day you repeat same thing. Stop, it's getting boring. Good night.' Eleonora approached Loghain to place soft kiss on Ailis cheek then moved to Gareth to do the same.

'Good night, all of you.' Then she left, leaving Mac Tirs alone. Loghain looked as she closed the doors then leaned to Ailis again.

'Look, princess, your grandmother is really strict. But your mommy doesn't give a damn about it. I hope you will behave just like her in the future to irk mother's nerves.'

'Stop it!' Mahria frowned and hissed at him. 'She will be good daughter to her mommy, won't you Ailis? And don't talk like that to the baby.'

'Ailis doesn't understand yet. But when she will I'll tell her everything she should know.' Then he brushed Ailis nose with his. Infant smiled at his little caress. 'Look, my princess is approving.'

'I don't understand how you do it, but they love you more than me. Look at Gareth.' She pointed her finger at her son. Loghain looked at him to see little Mac Tir looking at father. 'He only sees you now. I can stand on my head and he won't notice me.'

'I'd like to see that. Now, princess, return to your mommy. Dad needs to attend to his little soldier now.' He placed gently Ailis on the bed and took Gareth to his arms. 'Soldier, you're getting bigger with each day. I approve. Soon I'll teach you how to use a bow.'

'Over my dead body! You can't aim properly! I'll teach him that. You can teach him swordplay. You are far better in that.' Mahria giggled and took doll into her hands to show it to Ailis from above. 'Look! Ailis is also mesmerized with her daddy. She doesn't care about me or doll anymore.'

'Fret, my dear wife, fret more.' Loghain chuckled and then placed Gareth in the middle of the bed, then he pulled Ailis and moved her next to her brother. 'Better go to the other side of the bed.' He said as he laid on the one edge of it. Mahria proceeded to move where he told her to. They laid on the bed on their stomachs, looking at twins with warm smiles. Still, twins locked their eyes on Loghain.

'They have your eyes. Look, their irises are becoming blue. And they have your black hair.' She stroked black strand on Gareth forehead, still he didn't looked at her. 'I hoped that Ailis will have my eyes. But no. When her eyes started to change their color it turned to be blue. Like yours. Such a strong blood, Mac Tir.'

'Disappointed?' Loghain put his finger into Ailis hand, she caught it firmly. From time to time she squeezed it stronger to smile faintly at that. 'I'm their father. They need to have something from me. But, princess, I hope you will have your mother features. You will be beautiful. And dad will cover the gate and walls surrounding our home with spikes.' Mahria snorted from laughter at that.

'Jealous of you daugher already? Andraste's flaming arse, you are quick. She's still an infant. But if you really want to stick those spike, by all means, do it.' Mahria still laughed at Loghain as he disregarded her behaviour.

'Don't listen to your mother, my lovely princess. I won't let any unworthy fop around you.'

'Pity, my darling daughter, mommy snatched the best lot in Ferelden… and I don't think there will be any better man than your daddy… but we can go to Orlais to find one.'

'I forbid!' He growled at that statement. Twins widened their eyes at their father. 'You see, they are frightened now that you will really want to give them to those bastards.'

'Oh, yes. I bet they fear that and not your tone. No worries, chubbies!' Mahria stroked twins tummies with her fingers. 'Mommy won't stand daughter- or son-in-law like Arlessa Isolde… urgh.' She let disgusted noise from her mouth. Loghain regarded Mahria with a smirk so she winked at him and smiled back. Loghain turned to lay on his back and put Gareth on him. He turned his son to lay on belly. Little one desperately moved his head up to look at his father but it fall again and again. After few attempts he achieved what he wanted and looked at Leoghain with curiosity.

'So strong. He lifts his head, amazing.' Loghain looked onto Gareth with pride. His little fingers were clutching on Loghain's tunic. Suddenly Mac Tir overheard loud scream next to him. He looked at little Ailis. She wanted to see father as well.

'Wait, I'll lay like you or she will start to cry. Daddy's girl, Maker's breath… there is nothing for me.' When Mahria laid next to her husband with little Ailis on her chest she felt pure happiness. 'I'm so happy right now, my love. We are here, alone with our Pups. I never dreamed to have such perfect husband and children. But I do. I'm lucky, am I not?'

'I feel more lucky than you, I wager. I thought that I'll live my life alone. With only Anora as my family.' Loghain stated with warm voice as he was stroking Gareth's chin to help his son with lifting his head. 'But now I have all of you. Just to think it was only year and a half when we got married...'

'You can rush things, that's for certain.' Mahria giggled. 'Anyway… in four days there will be First Day… would you like to go hunting with me? Let's have a feast on that day.'

'Why not? It's almost a year since we went hunting. I remember we got this huge elk that time.'

'Yeah… I wonder how you shot it with that stiff back of yours. Unimaginable!'

'I was an outlaw and a poacher… remember? I'm good at hunting.' Loghain just sighed and shook his head. 'Your mom is really stubborn at oppressing your dad, Ailis. But you will be good girl for me, don't you?' Ailis looked at Loghain from Mahria stomach and smiled at him with obliviousness of his talk. 'That's my princess. Look Invader, she agrees.' His wife just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Dragon 9:25, 28th Haring

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria woke up long before sunrise. Woman looked around, her body was still numb from sleep. But she regained herself quickly and sat up. Then she turned to her still sleeping husband and tugged his arm. 'Loghain, wake up.' He just muttered something and turned his head to other side. 'And when did you become such a sleepyhead, I wonder?' She tugged him again, when that didn't bring any result she leaned to him and bit his earlobe lightly. 'I said, wake up. We need to go before sunrise.'

'Damn it, woman. I had such pleasurable dream.' Loghain turned to her again. He put his hand around her waist and regarded her with angry face.

'Was I in it?' At that question he warmed a bit.

'Maybe...' With big yawn he sat up and rolled his eyes. 'Fine, let's get ready. The more we wait the further our prey will run away.' After they left the warm bed they started change into their leather armors. To see in the dark they lit one candle. Mahria approached Loghain to strap on his one with a smirk on her face.

'Maker, look how appealing you are, husband. I can hardly contain myself.' He also moved his hands up to tie laces of hers leathers. Mahria looked at him with lust in her eyes. 'Are you doing it deliberately?'

'Perish the thought, Mahria. I wouldn't delay our hunting to ravish you in that armour of yours. Luthias made a leather masterpiece. But I wonder... how it can show all your nice curves and still be a great protection.' His hand trailed her waist and stomach. 'Stop, my love, I can't contain myself too. Done, all tied up. Better get going.'

'I just need to plug into my winter boots, wait.' Mahria took her knee-high boots covered in brown fur. She sat on the bed and struggled to put them on. 'Maker, I love those but putting them on is pain in the arse. Care to help?' She stick her leg to Loghain with one shoe still half away from it's end. Loghain shook his head and moved to pull it on Mahria's foot.

'Now you're making it deliberately to make me lose myself in you. But I won't.' When one boot was already on Mahria's leg, she stick another one. Loghain leaned to kiss her feet. She shivered from pleasure. 'Good, that I can tease you a little.' Then he took second shoe and started to push it on Mahria's stretched limb.

'You can tease me all you want. I don't care. I love you anyway.' She mocked him and pulled herself to stand. Loghain gave her the bow from Zetrall and her sword. He also took his weapons.

'Let's go.'

BEHIND GWAREN GATES

When they passed gates of the city Loghain pulled his horse and Mahria did the same. They looked at the land covered in thick layer of snow. Luckily for them moons were enlightening their way. 'We're going northern-east, we will go to Brecillan Forest through the Brecillian Passage.' Loghain pointed at the direction to Mahria. She nodded in reply. 'We should be there in two hours. I think.'

'Da'asha will be faster. Ten sovereigns for that.' Mahria spurred Da'asha and hart jumped to gallop in instant. Loghain just shook his head and smiled in amusement.

'Let's see about that.' He spurred his stallion as well and dashed behind his wife. They reached Brecillian Passage when it started to be gray outside. First sign that the sun will rise soon.

'I told you I'll win. No other mount is as fast as hart. You owe me some coins now.' Mahria was waiting a moment until Loghain reached her position. When they were standing there side to side suddenly Mahria pushed him from his stallion into huge snowdrift.

'What the-?' Loghain surprised voice holded when he saw Mahria standing on Da'asha, then she jumped gracefully to his horse and then she make another leap on him.

'Mmm... snow... so cold. I love the sensation of coldness on me.' She took a bit of it into her hand then leaned to stroke his neck with cold lump. 'Do you feel it? It makes one shiver, it makes one yearn for more. The same is with me. You make me shiver, you make me wanting more.' Loghain regarded her only for a while just to kiss her deeply. When they broke a kiss he tossed Mahria on the pile of white fluff and struck her with snow. She laughed and also pulled snow to toss it on him.

'You mischievous minx, now I have it everywhere.' His body was above her, his arms were holding hers to immobilize Mahria from movement. Loghain looked at the snow covering her thick braid tossed on the drift. Some of the snow on her face and neck was already melting. Loghain moved his lips to that snow to kiss it away. When he was doing that Mahria moaned and pulled her head to kiss him again. Soon after they finish their caresses they sat and flicked off the snow. 'You are crazy.'

'But you love it.'

'Yeah… anyway we need to go. Hunt awaits us.' Mahria and Loghain entered the forest. They tied their mounts to the tree and left them feedstuffs. Soon they went deeper to the forest. Both of them were looking on the trails of animals not to far from one another. When Mac Tir spotted trail of ram he waved at his wife. She approached him silently and regarded the ground and nodded without a word. They hunted for the ram for a short time to spot it behind leafless bushes. It was Loghain who shot an arrow at it.

'Nicely done, husband. We need something more though. Maybe we will find another one.' Suddenly something made a whirr not far away. Mahria sneaked silently to that direction with aimed bow. She almost let her arrow when she noticed it was a lonely halla. Another thing she quickly noticed was its antlers were carved with Zetrall's clans decorations. Loghain approached her with bow aimed at the animal but she stopped him. She hesitated for a moment then let a long, deep whistle from her mouth. After a moment both Loghain and Mahria overheard similar whistle from away. Mahria whistled again. Soon two elves approached them. '_Andaran atish'an_, Abatheal, oh and isn't it Sevath, so you're a hunter now? I bet your father is so proud.' Both elves approached her with faint smiles and greeted her in elvhen. Then turned to Loghain and greeted him in King's Speech. 'There is your halla, I think.' She pointed at lost animal.

'Creators smile upon us, Mahria. We were looking for it for few days. _Ma serannas, ma falon_. May I ask what are you doing here?' Sevath replied. He was Zetrall's son and knew Mahria for a long time.

'We came for a hunting. There will be First Day in three days. New year is starting and I wanted to celebrate it.' Mahria pointed at the ram Loghain killed earlier. 'We have one prey, but I think we need another one.'

'I see. Would you like us to guide you to the camp? I bet Keeper would like to meet with you.' Abatheal showed them direction to the camp with hand gesture. Mahria turned to Loghain but he only shook his head. 'Umm… no thank you. But… Saveth, please tell your father that we invite him for celebrations of the First Day. If he wishes to come he will be an honorable guest.'

'I'll pass him your words, _ma falon_. Now we need to take halla to the camp. _Dareth shiral_, Mahria. Teyrn Loghain, we wish you good hunt.' They bowed slightly to Mac Tirs and proceeded to take halla with them. When elves left Mac Tirs started their hunt again. Soon Loghain shot another ram.

'I think we're good. Go and bring your hart here, we will ride together on my horse.' Mahria agreed and left him for a longer while to come back with Da'asha. They pulled both preys on hart's back and tied them up. After that they went to Loghain's stallion and proceeded to leave the Brecillian Forest. It was bright day when they were outside of it. But Loghain and Mahria weren't alone anymore. Seven armed men approached them. When they were close enough Mahria noticed the biggest of them was familiar to her.

'Watch out, Loghain. I know that man with an axe. He's bandit leader from Highever. He got away from my grasp when Nathaniel interfered with my patrol.' Loghain regarded them silently. Bandits were couple feets away. Leader looked at Mac Tir then at Mahira and started to laugh.

'Lady Mahria Cousland. What a surprise. I thought I would run away from my nemesis. But here you are. What a coincidence. Splendid! We have some unsettled scores, I think?' Big man smirked and leaned on his double-axe. Behind him one of his man looked at Loghain then started to tug his superior's armor. But he disregarded that with hand gesture. 'Leave me, idiot... Anyway, you wiped almost whole my men back in Highever. Our smuggling business went down.'

'Hmph, like I care. And I think you were too long in the wilds, idiot. I have some news for you. I'm no longer Mahria Cousland. I'm Teyrna of Gwaren now.' She noticed that the bandit who was tugging leather armor became pale.

'What? So old Mac Tir kicked the bucket? And our dumb King replaced him with you? I don't really understand politics of this country.' Man beside him tugged his armor even more so he turned his angry head to look why there were such commotion. 'What do you want, imbecile?'

'Boss… this man… he is Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir… Hero of River Dane… I think we should-'

'Shut up, idiot. I don't care about that old, soddin' fart. We will just kill him. But, remember boys, Teyrna must remain alive. I would like to fuck noblewoman. I wonder if it's different from a normal wench from the tavern. Later I'll share with you, boys.' Mahria regarded them with narrowed eyes and mischievous smirk on her lips.

'My lovely wife, can you distract the rest while I'll take care of that sod?' Loghain whispered to her. She nodded and lifter her bow. In an instant she dashed to the left while letting three arrows at men standing beside their Leader, all fall to the ground with arrows pinned through their armors. Meanwhile Loghain pulled his sword from its sheath and dashed to the chief. Big man was shocked for a moment but he quickly regained himself and pulled big double-axe to counter Loghain's blow. He swung his mighty weapon with deadly precision but Mac Tir deflected it each time. He couldn't look around to see where Mahria was fighting. He had to focus on his opponent. But woman loud laugh coming from somewhere near assured him that she was good. Still, he had fight to finish. Only option for Loghain was to get near that man. Although blade of the axe cut slightly through his leather armor and wounded him he pushed his sword toward enemies throat and slided it effortlessly. Blood gushed at Loghain so he quickly pulled sword from bandit's body and stepped back. He looked around to see Mahria fighting last man with big grin on her face. She was dancing around him with her sword and dagger in her left hand. '_My Goddess of Fury really enjoys it. No wonder she always came back with that broad smile from her patrols._' Suddenly Mahria noticed opponents opening and she swung her blade to behead him swiftly.

'Watch out!' Head flew toward Loghain side to stop few feets behind him. 'That was fun, husband. We need to repeat it someday.' Mahria looked around and started to laugh. Loghain regarded her for a moment just to dash to her, pull her up and kissed abruptly. She was struck at first but then she wrapped her arms and legs around him. 'Mmm, I can celebrate my victories like that every damn time. But looking around I don't think it's the most romantic scenery.'

'Crazy woman. Goddess of Fury.' He stated between kisses. 'And those poor sods though they would lay their nasty fingers on my treasure.' When they finished with each other Loghain put Mahria down and went to their mounts.

'You know... because every time I finished my battles I started to laugh like a maniac. One soldier from Highever stated: _Lady Mahria is like Goddess of Fury._ Later that nickname spread through the barracks and reached Nathaniel. He could mock me for hours about it. And he got his arse kicked in the end.'

'I thought that there was some story behind it.' Loghain chuckled and regarded the surrounding. 'Let's go, Mahria. We need to-'

'You think I'll let you ride with opened wound? You are gravely mistaken, Loghain. Come, I'll tend to that and then we will go to Anders clinic.'

'I don't ne-'

'I don't care what you want or need now, Loghain Mac Tir. Tonight I need you to be all healed and prepared.' Mahria took bandages and small vial of green potion then applied it on Loghain's stomach.

'Prepared for what exactly?' He mocked his wife. Loghain knew exactly what will happen when they return to their bedchamber.

'Pff, like you would be so incognizant of it.' She wrapped bandages on him and smiled at her work. 'That should be fine for now. Let's go.' Loghain mounted his stallion then Mahria sat behind him. She was holding laces of Da'asha reins with one hand and with other hugged him. 'It was first time I saw you fighting for real.'

'I had bigger fights, you know?'

'I don't meant that way. I saw your movements and how good you are with sword. It's amazing how that big, strong body can also be that quick.' Mahria snuggled her face into Loghain's back. 'And you are brilliant strategist. To maintain fight with long distance and deadly weapon like double-axe or longsword. And finish it with just a scratch. You are amazing. My big, strong bear.'

'Bear?'

'Yup, bear.'

'As you like, Teyrna. You know… I thought that you prefer shields but I saw you are good with dagger in place of shield.'

'I think dagger can provide both defence and damage at once. That's why I trained also with dual weapons. But my father said it's not noble like. Only raiders use dual weapons. Blah, blah. I don't care. I'm good with both dagger or shield. And how about you? Didn't you though about using greatsword? You are strong and quick. It would suit you.' She stroked Loghain right arm and wondered how he would look like holding greatsword.

'Ser Cauthrien uses greatsword. I tried it once and didn't like it.'

'Ser Cauthrien? Your right-hand in Denerim? That woman who looks at you like at god himself? Maker's breath, Loghain, she would devour you in an instant. You know how she looked at me for the first time we met? I thought her jealousy will burn me to ashes. Did you slept with her?' Loghain overheard her amused chuckle and sighed.

'Are you insane? I wouldn't do that. I respect her.'

'Oh… so you don't respect me? You are intimate with me almost every night.' Mahria teased him but he didn't want to play her little game.

'Yes, I don't. And I'll show you how I disrespect you tonight as well. Is that fine with you?' Mahria only laughed at that reply and nuzzled her face in his back. 'Anyway we need to report to the guards about the bodies after we arrive to the city. I'll dispatch soldiers and scouts to look for their hideout as well.' Loghain spurred his horse to run a bit faster. 'Only after Anders will take care of my wounds of course. I don't want to hear you nagging and hissing on me. I'm too tired.'

'Good bear.' Mahria chuckled and hugged him more firmly.


	18. Chapter 17

Dragon 9:26, 1st Wintermarch

GWAREN TOWN

Mahria was strolling the town with Gareth in her arms. Loghain was walking behind her with little Ailis sleeping in his embrace. They were greeted by citizens and wished good year. Mac Tir's proceeded to Anders clinic to get a check up on twins. When they entered the clinic mage dashed to welcome them with broad smile.

'Teyrn Loghain, Teyrna Mahria, I'm honoured to see you here.' He gestured toward his study. 'Please come in. Mashka, come with us, we need to check up on little Teyrns.' One of the nurses went with them to the room located on the upper level of the building. It was warm and cozy place with a lot of magical stuff and potions. After healer examined twins he approached Mahria and Loghain with his normal warm smile. 'Everything is fine. They are growing big and healthy.'

'Thanks the Maker, I can pass good news to my mother. She constantly worries about something related to our babies.' Mahria let a huge sigh and chuckled. 'One problem solved. But anyway, Anders, we would like to invite you and Rieska for a First Day feast to our manor. I'll send a maid to take care of your children.'

'But wouldn't that be a-" Anders felt ashamed. Normally people detested mages. Although he gained good reputation in Gwaren after he saved Teyrna and assisted her and Teyrn Loghain, he could feel that citizens were still sometimes suspicious of him.

'Perish the thought, Anders. We are really grateful to you. You're helping us a great deal. Even three days ago you healed that husband of mine. I really appreciate it.' Mahria grinned to the mage. He nodded to Mahria and accepted the invitation. After that Mac Tir's returned to the manor.

MANOR, DINING HALL

Mac Tirs invited to the party some Gwaren's nobles, wealthy merchants and head of the blacksmith guild, Luthias, who came alongside with his daughter and Anders. Zetrall also appeared on the feast. He came with his wife, Balame and two hunters. After everyone gathered, two roasted rams appeared on the table alongside with other delicious dishes. When all of them were full Loghain stood up to make a small speech about new year and wish best of luck. Then Mahria, Zetrall and Balame distanced from everyone to talk privately. '_Da'len_, we're moving our camp near Highever next month. Will you go to Denerim for spring? We can meet there.'

'Oh yes, we will be there. I'll inform King Maric that you will come. But why you're moving? You were staying on Gwaren lands for so long.'

'Three of our women are pregnant now. We want to move north for warmer climate.' Balame replied with huge smile. 'My boy will have his first child in the summer.'

'So Sevath is hunter and married already?' Mahria whistled in approval. 'And he will be father soon too. My, my.' After some time Mahria ended her talk with elves as they wanted to return to camp. She farewelled with them and proceeded to talk to Rieska and Anders. 'My dear, how are you?' She asked when she sat next to mage and his wife.

'I'm fine, Tey-... I mean, Mahria.'

'I have to ask something both of you.' Mahria looked at them with warm smile. She wanted to take Anders and his family to Denerim. 'Would you like to go to Denerim for Landsmeet? I want assistance from Anders and I'll feel much safer with healer mage.' Rieska looked at Anders puzzled for a moment. He nodded to her and replied to Mahria's plea.

'It will be an honour, Your Teyrnship. If we can be of any service, you can count on us.'

'Thank you, Anders. I didn't want to separate your family for so long again. And Rieska, my dear, we will go to Denerim market together. I'll show you some nice wares.' They talked about Denerim and their travel. It was enjoyable evening.

Dragon 9:26, 8th Drakonis

Mahria was outside with twins. Her mother and Siria were playing with Gareth. Ailis was in her mother's arm, looking around with amazement. Snow already melted and it was sunny day of early spring. Loghain was in the city attending to some matter and Mahria wanted to wait for him to return and show how twins are regarding world outside with their little faces showing so much interest. She didn't have to wait too long. Loghain appeared in the gate and smiled at his wife. He approached Mahria to take Ailis from her arms. His daughter stretched her little hands to her father as soon as she spotted him. 'My little princess, did you miss me?' Ailis made an attempt to relpy to by saying '_Ghoo_'.

'Did you see that, mother? Both Ailis and Gareth are only concerned about their father. We don't count. We are just servants.' Mahria sighed. Eleonora just shook her head with amusement. Her daugher always became jealous when twins were showing their pure awe of their father. Loghain smirked at her words.

'Look, princess. Your mother is so jealous. We should say: no-no to her behaviour. But wait, princess, dad need to supervise his soldier now. Mahria take her for a moment.' He handed Ailis to Mahria and approached Siria to take his son now. 'How is it, soldier? Everything in order?' Gareth smiled wildly when he was in Loghain's arms. He also let '_Ghaaaooo_' from his mouth. 'That's good. You can be dismissed now. Mahria, I need to talk to you, let's go to my study.'

'Ah, fine. Mother take Ailis.' She handed her daughter to Eleonora and approached Loghain. 'Shall we?'

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Loghain escorted Mahria to the chair behind his large desk and proceeded to seat on his. He regarded Mahria with blank expression for a while. 'So… I made a good bargain today. There are two ships in Gwaren harbour. They will sail to Denerim in end of the month. Captains agreed to take you, twins, and rest to the capital. You will leave around 29th of Drakonis.' Mahria looked at her husband like she was seeing him for the first time. Anger started to build up in her.

'What…?'

'I'll repeat: you will sail to Denerim. On a ship. With Gareth and Ailis.' Mahria narrowed her eyes and started to breath heavily. '_Here we go… Explosion in three… two… one...'_' Loghain thought to himself. As he counted to one Mahria stood up and shouted at him abruptly.

'Are you out of your mind?! Me?! On a ship?!' He rolled his eyes and looked at his wife with '_are you serious?_' gaze.

'It's not about you, my dear, it's about twins. It's still cold… they can't go in carriage. They are too small.'

'Ugh! They are ferelden as I am one! We don't sail! Fuck! Do you hate me that much?!' Mahria clenched her fists and started to move from one place to another in fury.

'Oh yes, I do all of it just to show you how much I hate you and our children. Maker's breath, woman. Are you gone mad that much?'

'And why didn't you tell me earlier about your plans?' Mahria hissed with voice full of poisonous tone. 'Didn't I told you that I don't want to be ordered around? And above all, you want me… ME! To sail on soddin' barge.'

'Plans? I just happened to know today, that two big boats arrived in Gwaren. I thought that it would be better for you. The voyage will take only four days. I just have your and children's safety and comfort on my mind.'

'Don't give me those bullshits, Loghain! _Fenedhis_! I hate you!' Mahria stormed out of the study. She didn't want to look at her husband. She avoided him the whole day. But even though she was angry, she knew that sailing to Denerim would be better for little ones. It would take only four days to get there. Later she felt stupid for her behaviour.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Loghain came to bed really late. He thought that Mahria won't be there, so he didn't really have any reason to return to bedchamber. How he was wrong! When Mac Tir entered the room his wife was already there. Sitting by the small table, polishing her sword with slow movement. She didn't turn to face him, as she felt ashamed. 'You were right, Loghain. I… I'm just too short tempered and stupid sometimes.' He just regarded her back from a while then started to change into his bedclothes. Without a word he climbed up the bed and laid there. '_He's angry… imbecile, why do you have to explode every damn time? Just bite your tongue and shut up already. Idiot. Just look how ungrateful you are. He did everything to be assured that you and twins will have quick and comfortable voyage. Mahria, I'm disappointed._' Mahria finished polishing the sword while brooding all over. Then put weapon back to ornamented box, she bought to hide her most cherished present from Loghain. Mahria extinguished candles and started to strip then proceeded to change into her nightgown, unaware that he was staring at her from the gap between his arm, now lying on his eyes. Woman laid on the bed, keeping distance from his body. 'Sooo… you won't talk to me?'

'I'm tired. I want to go to sleep.'

'Huh… fine. Good night.' Mahria was laying with awkward feeling in her stomach. She felt guilt all over her. And she had to let it go. She pulled herself to sit and moved to Loghain a bit. 'I'm sorry, my love. I'm just sodding ungrateful idiot. I shouldn't say all those things.' But he disregarded her and turned to the other side. Mahria moved her body even closer to him. 'Just tell me what made you so angry that you don't want to talk to me. And then you can be offended as long as you want.'

'You are stubborn, woman.' With huge sigh he turned to her with cold face. 'What cracks me the most is that you didn't think that maybe it was really hard to rent two entire ships for you. That I'm the head of the family here and I need to make decisions for all of us. I know that you don't want to be ordered and I gave you your freedom. I let you do whatever you want, but from now on just think about others. About twins, about me a little. You are stubborn and spoiled as hell… you think only about yourself. Stop being so self-centered! We had argued over such bullshits and I backed down every damn time… But that ends here! I know you're young but you need to stop your shit already.'

'Am I that bad wife?' Loghain sighed again and sat on the bed. He looked at Mahria for a moment and pushed her lightly on the pillow. Then he laid on his side next to her.

'Shut up, I want to sleep.'

Dragon 9:26, 28th Drakonis

'All set, Teyrna Mahria. We have packed all the chests and packs on the ship. With your permission, I'd like to return to the manor now.' Mahren bowed to Mahria lightly. 'And I want to wish you safe journey, Your Teyrnship.'

'Thank you, Mahren. Please keep my home in good shape. And don't forget about Sahra. I hope we will return here in the middle of the summer. Good bye.' When Mahria checked that everything is in order, as well that Anders and his family was already comfortably sitting on the ship with her mother she went to Loghain who was holding Ailis in his arms. Next to him Siria was holding Gareth, it was tough work because little one wanted desperately to be held by Loghain as well.

'My dear husband, soon you will have to keep them from fighting over you. Come, Ailis, dad need to give some orders to his soldier now.' She took her daughter from Loghain's embrace so he could have share of hugs with Gareth.

'Come, soldier. Listen to your commander. Take care of your mother and sisters. You maybe don't remember your older sister, Anora, but she waits for you eagerly in Denerim. Be good boy. Dad will arrive there week after you.' His son in response mouthed loud '_Ghoo!_ and caught his braid in his fingers.

'Look, he likes them too. No, no!' Mahria tried to stop Gareth as he started to pull them to his side. 'You will tear it away and your mother won't have her fun anymore.'

'Let him be, Mahria. Bye soldier, we will meet soon. Siria take him and Ailis on the ship.' They handed twins to the maid. She left instantly to board the vessel. Mahria was standing with awkward feeling. Loghain was silent and distanced from her after their fight. She didn't knew what to say, so she started with an apology. 'Loghain… I'm sorry about earlier. I know that I'm stubborn and spoiled. And I think about myself too much… Forgive me.'

'I accept your apologies. Captain is giving signal to ship out. I'll be in Denerim in ten days. So wait for me there.' He came closer to his wife and nuzzled his face in her neck. That was his first caress after their fight. She felt utterly happy.

'Oh… I don't know… maybe I'll talk captains into going to Antiva… that would be nice. Or maybe to Orlais. Ouch!' She felt a light bite on her neck.

'I forbid.' Loghain pulled his head up to face Mahria. 'I will take Da'asha with me… and I'll miss you a bit, you crazy woman.'

'I'll miss you a bit too, General.' After that they kissed and Mahria went to board a ship.

Dragon 9:26, 2nd Cloudreach

ROYAL PALACE

Anora was in a rush after messenger came with information that ships with Mahria and twins are on the sight. She gathered servants and proceeded to leave the palace. Suddenly Alistair run to her with puzzled but happy face. 'What's going on?'

'Oh, Ali. I'm so happy! My step mother and my little siblings are coming to Denerim. Want to come with me to the docks to greet them?' Anora and Alistar get really along. She wanted to distance from him for Cailan's sake but she found it hard to do. He is really nice young man, maybe not that smart but good tutoring would settle that matter. She was taking good care of him. And now he was looking at her happiness and excitement with warm smile.

'Sure, I don't have anything to do...' He replied but Anora sensed he's lying.

'Don't you have lecture about Theirins history now?' She looked at him with suspicious gaze.

'Maybe...' A small blush appeared on his face. He didn't want to disappoint Anora in any way.

'Nevermind. I'll explain your lack of presence later. Come on. We need to hurry.'

DENERIM, DOCKS

When ships anchored Mahria felt relieved. Although Anders used his magic to ease her seasickness, it was still unpleasant experience. As soon as she could, she left the ship with Ailis in her arm, she felt huge relief. Anora spotted her in instant and dashed to her sight. 'Awww, Ailis, you are so sweet. Come to your sister!' She took baby from Mahria's arms with pure bliss on her face. Ailis regarded her older sister and started to laugh and make '_Ghoo_' sounds.

'Maker's holy shit, those children are Mac-Tir's challenged. But! You wench… no 'Hi, Mahria' or anything?' Mahria looked at Anora with a smirk.

'Hush. I have to look at her. Andraste's flames, you are so sweet Ailis! I love you so much.' Meanwhile Alistair approached Anora. Teyrna Eleonora left the ship with Gareth and Siria. Soon after Anders and his family were also on the docks. 'And there is Gareth! Here, you wench, hold my sister. Teyrna Eleonora, how are you? Can I hug him?'

'I'm fine, Anora. Here you go.' Eleonora gave Gareth to Anora. Boy also was mesmerized by his sister. He smiled and babbled his child talk to her.

'My little brother. Look Alistair, it's future Teyrn of Gwaren. Such a big persona in small body.' Alistair stood behind them and regarded Anora with warm smile. Mahria looked upon his face. It remained her the face of Nathaniel Howe while he looked at her. '_I sense major crush in the air...'._ When Anora asked for him he hesitated to approach but after a while he moved closer, ashamed a bit. 'Where are my manners... Teyrna Eleonora, Mahria, please meet Alistair Theirin, second son of Maric.'

'Nice to meet you, Your Highness. I'm Teyrna Eleonora Cousland of Highever.' Woman bowed slightly to young prince. 'Mahria told me about your arrival at the court. I'm honoured to meet you.'

'Such a pleasure, Prince Alistair. I'm Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir nee Cousland. This is my mother.' Mahria pointed at her mother then continue her speech. 'And those are my and Teyrn Loghain's twins, Gareth and Ailis. They won't say nor bow to you, though.' She chuckled at her little joke.

'It's a pleasure. Anora told me about you so much. I feel like I know you for a long time already.' Alistair also bowed to the ladies. 'And I'm excited to meet skilled warrior as you, Teyrna Mahria. Would you like to share some stories about your fights? Lady Anora was really reluctant to say anything.'

'Oh, that silly goose wasn't really interested in those. I'll tell you later. I think King Maric will prepare grand party to celebrate our arrival so we will have time.' Mahria grinned to young men. 'Anyway let's go to the palace. I'm fed up with boats.' When they were riding carriages to the palace, Mahria leaned to Anora. 'Did you prepared some chambers for Anders and Rieska?'

'Yes, I did as you asked to. They have two rooms in the guest quarter of the palace. They are really comfortable and will suit them. Em… how do you find Alistair?'

'Hmmm… I don't know yet. He looks like good and polite young man… But appearances can be deceptive… like you for example.' Mahria giggled and patted Anora's lap.

'I missed that sense of humor.' Anora also started to laugh.

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

'Teyrna Mahria, Teyrna Eleonora… and… who have we here… Loghain's twins. I'm so pleased to see you all here. Except Loghain. He wrote to me that I have to behave until he will reach Denerim.' Maric approached his guest with happy face. 'But, Mahria, if he won't know anything he won't get mad, will he?' Mahria winked her eye on king.

'We can share some secrets, Your Majesty.'

'Mahria, please, I told you many times to call me Maric.' He looked at Mahria seriously until she nodded and agreed. 'And who is that big girl and boy? Maker's mercy, you will be huge as your father. Oh, Mahria, how do you find my son, Alistair? Come here, son. Let me show you to everyone. I'm so proud of him, Mahria.' Maric put his hand around Alistair's shoulders, that caused small blush on boy's face.

'Father...' Mahria looked at embarrassed Alistair and giggled.

'Do not worry, Your Highness. When my husband will come to Denerim you will be grateful that our dear King doesn't ashame or irk you like he does with Loghain.'

'I can't wait for that, Mahria.' King replied to that with laugh. 'I'm already prepared to have my share of fun with him.'

Dragon 9:26, 10th Cloudreach

Loghain was really happy when he saw walls of Denerim. His whole travel was full of rain and mud. He was all wet and wanted only to take a bath. Preferably with his wife. When he reached the royal palace his family and Maric was already waiting for him. 'Loghain! My dear friend! Do you want to change to a fish?'

'Maric. So nice to see you.' Mac Tir voice was full of frustration. He combed wet hair with his fingers to calm himself. But as always Maric presence and his manners made it impossible. 'I hope you had good winter and hadn't damaged our country too much.'

'No… I was good King. I swear.'

'Somehow I don't believe it... Anora, my child, good to see you.' He hugged Anora lightly as he was all wet. 'And my dear wife, how did your voyage passed?'

'I'll never board a ship again, mark my word, husband. Even Ander's magic didn't help with seasickness. But twins were enjoying it a lot. Somehow.' Mahria kissed Loghain on the cheek as she struggled with Ailis. When little one saw her father she wanted a hug.

'I'm sorry, princess, I can't hug you. Dad is all wet and cold.' He brushed Ailis head and placed a soft kiss on it. Siria was standing behind Mahria with scuffling Gareth, she also struggled to keep him in her arms. 'Oh, soldier, I hope you have good reports for me.' As always Gareth replied to him with loud '_Ghoo_'. 'Very good. Commander approves… By the way, Maric, where are your sons? I'd like to meet Alistair.'

'Sorry Loghain, but you will have to wait. Cailan is inspecting barracks and Alistair is with his calculus tutor now. Better go and refresh yourself, we will have huge feast in the evening… to celebrate your return.'

'Fine, fine. I'll go to my chambers now.'

'Wait, Loghain, I'll go with you. Anora take Ailis from me.' Mahria handed her daughter to Anora. Ailis regarded her older sister and smiled. 'Look husband, your children loves only Mac Tir's.'

'I haven't heard your nagging about that for two weeks… Maker preserve me.' Loghain shook his head and sighed. 'Come, Teyrna. I need a bath.'

MAC TIR'S CHAMBER, BATH

'Mmm… so good. I can endure harsh life. But to be honest I prefer to be dry and clean.' Loghain was lying in the tub while Mahria was sitting on the edge behind him. His head was resting on her thighs. 'You really don't want to join me?'

'Nah. I don't want to make Maric wait for us… I bet we would start our welcoming here to end it in bed.' Mahria was stroking and combing Loghain wet hair with her fingers. 'I missed you so much, General.' She leaned to kiss his forehead from above.

'You will show me how much? Tonight?' He looked at her with a smirk.

'Maybe… but finish your bathing now. Twins weren't particularly pleased with your welcome manners. I think they are demanding your attention now. I'll go and fetch them from Anora. She's crazy about her little sister and brother.' Mahria stood up and left. Soon after Loghain put dry clothes on, she came with two children in her embrace. 'Look, chubbies, daddy is here.'

KING'S QUARTERS, DINING HALL

'Loghain! My friend! I thought that you will be later… laaaateeer. You are quick.' Maric greeted Mac Tir in his normal manner. Teyrna Cousland, Mahria and Loghain entered King's dining hall together. They left twins with Siria so they could peacefully attend to Maric's celebrations. 'Teyrna Eleonora, beautiful as always. Let me escort you to your chair.' He took Mahria's mother hand and seated her next to Anora. Anora was already waiting for them with Alistair and Cailan. They were sitting with awkward silence. Older one was shocked when he learned that he has younger brother. He didn't want to get acquaintance with him much. Two men weren't getting along so there was awkward silence whenever they were together. Anora felt relieved when Eleonora joined them.

'Teyrna, so nice to see you. How are twins?'

'Fine. I haven't seen them much now. Just briefly. Siria is trying to get them to sleep. Maker preserve her.' Older woman chuckled. 'Gareth don't want to go to bed so early recently.' Both women started to chat about Ailis and Gareth. It was their favourite subject nowadays. Meanwhile Maric gestured to Alistair to come to him. Young man stood up and approached his father with blush on his face. He have red about Loghain's heroic deeds but meeting the person was something else.

'Alistair, please meet Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. He is my best friend.' Alistair bowed to man, trying to keep his composure. It was difficult though. 'Loghain, this is Alistair. But I think you know that already.'

'It's a pleasure, Your Teyrnship. I'm stunned to meet famous Hero of River Dane in person.' His voice was shaky. His head was still low.

'Don't bow, Alistair. I'm just normal person. I hope you enjoy living in the palace despite your father's strange behaviour.' Maric gasped at that talk.

'Hey! I'm not strange. Say one more word and I'll make sure to be more annoying than I usually am.'

'Be careful, husband.' Mahria giggled. 'Maric is prepared for everything this time.' Loghain just rolled his eyes and growled.

'Anyway, where are my manners?' Maric started to raise his hand when Loghain replied to that.

'You lost them long ago, Maric. Somewhere in the Korcari Wilds, I wager.'

'Such a tease! My dear Mahria, please explain me how you get along with that man all the time?' He took Mahria hand and escorted her to the table leaving angry Loghain. When Mahria passed next to young prince she leaned to him.

'Now you know what I was talking about.' She grinned and walked away with the King. Alistair chuckled at that statement but as he looked back at Loghain he regained himself and returned to his seat. Loghain shook his head with nervous manner and proceeded to sit as well.

'Let's eat, my friends! And, Mahria, please tell us the story about those bandits you had encountered in the winter. Loghain didn't wrote me much and I'm thrilled to hear it. Especially from you, my dear.' Mahria looked at Loghain for a second to get assured he made that angry face of his. She giggled when her predictions were correct.

'As you wish, Maric. Alistair, please listen, here's another story of my fights. And you are lucky because it's also about famous Hero of River Dane!'

'Maker's breath, when you two combine it's insufferable.' Loghain grunted and disregarded both of them.

'Yes, yes. You're wife is really good at mockery. Almost as good as me. But, please Mahria, go on.' Teyrna Mac Tir started her story of the hunt and fight with the bandits. She described her fight and Loghain in a great detail.

'My, my, old friend. I wouldn't suppose you are still good with a sword. I should better watch out.' Maric laughed when Mahria finished her story.

'You should. But Mahria didn't tell you everything. After she beheaded that poor sod she started to laugh like maniac. Now I know why Nathaniel referred to her as Goddess of Fury. Blood and dead bodies everywhere… and Mahria laughing in the middle of it all. That was quite a view.' Loghain turned to his wife with mischievous smirk.

'Andraste's holy pyre, Mahria. I'm so ashamed by you. You are from Cousland lineage! Try to behave sometimes!' Elonora shook her head and placed her hand on eyes. 'Just wait till I tell your father about that.'

'Mother...' Mahria hissed and then turned to Loghain. 'I hope you're happy now.' She narrowed her eyes and send furious glance at him.

'Very much, yes. I said something in Gwaren. Better stick to it.' Mahria nodded lightly and withdrawn from her stance. She didn't want to make Loghain mad at her again. She suffered after their fight over sailing with ships, as Loghain was so cold and indifferent to her then. Woman leaned to her husband and whispered to his ear.

'As you wish, love.' He only nodded at her with faint smirk. After the supper Loghain turned to Maric.

'Thank you for such nice welcome, Maric, but I think we will go to rest now. Have a good night.' He stood up and took Mahria hand. 'Let's go, Teyrna.'

'Good night.' Mahria said and stood as well. They went to their bedchambers in silence.

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

'So I did misbehave again?' Mahria stated after Loghain closed the doors. 'I'm-...'

'Silly, you think you can mock me like that without a punishment?' He pulled her up and tossed lightly on the bed. 'Now you will show me how much you missed me and how much you are sorry.'

'So you planned that all along? That's dirty.' She giggled. Loghain moved above her and regarded for a moment.

'Shut up now. You'll talk when I'll allow it.' He claimed her lips with his. When they broke a kiss Mahria pulled her head to his ear and whispered.

'As you say, Usurper.'


	19. Chapter 18

Dragon 9:26, 10th Cloudreach

ANORA'S CHAMBERS

'Hey, you wench! Would you-' Mahria bursted into Anora's chamber to see her and Alistair bending above some papers. 'Oh, I'm sorry… where are my manners?' She giggled and regarded them with interested gaze. 'Lady Anora, Prince Alistair. Would you like to go with me to training ground? I'd like to train with my bow a little. And I don't want to do it alone.' Alistair grinned at that plan. He was fed up with tutoring already.

'But Alistair need to finish-'

'Stop being such a spoilsport, Anora. He want's to go. Am I right, Your Highness?' Mahria smirked to Alistair, he nodded eagerly.

'Ugh, fine. Let's go. Just let me change to some more comfortable clothes. Alistair take those papers to your room. And we will go fetch some bows from the armory. Mahria go to training ground and wait for us there.'

'Fine, fine. But make it quick.'

CORRIDOR

Mahria was walking towards training ground when Cailan blocked her way. 'Teyrna, may I say how appealing you are after giving birth to those two bastards?' He moved closer to her. Mahria was shocked only for a moment.

'Cailan. You're at it again? Haven't I told you something about your behaviour? Loghain also made himself clear about that.' She clenched her teeths with anger. 'I thought that we explained it already.' Meanwhile Anora and Alistair overheard their conversation and hid behind a corner.

'I don't care what you told me.' Cailan was approaching her with mischievous smirk. 'All I care about is taking you to my bed. I order you to be my mistress now. Every woman in Ferelden belongs to me! And I can take whoever I want.'

'Pfff.' Mahria gasped and started to laugh. 'Like I care what you want. And I don't want to touch you, Cailan. Just thought about you and me sharing bed makes me vomit.'

'Vomit, you say? So maybe you need stimulus? How about I'd harm those two little cubs of yours?' Mahria's face became red of fury. She dashed to Cailan and hit his face with mighty blow, then she kicked his groin with her knee. He didn't have slight chance to parry those blows. Cailan just sank onto floor with painful growl. He couldn't believe that Mahria dared to attack him.

'One more time you'll threat my children, Cailan, and I'll kill you. I will. You can be sodding heir to the crown but I won't care… I will cut your balls and cram them into your throat.'

'Bitch, you'll regret it.' Cailan gasped as he was squirming on the ground.

'Will I? I don't think so, Cailan. Remember that I'm Teyrna of Gwaren now. And my voice is really important on Landsmeet. You won't threaten me as you did last year. I'm twice powerful now. So better find some other point of interests, as I don't want to be one.' She detoured next to him and went to training ground. In same time Anora was standing in her hideout with pale face. Her hand was covering her mouth as she didn't want to let a single sound out of her lips. Tears welled up in her eyes. Alistair regarded her with shocked expression. He took her hand and pulled to the back.

'Anora, I don't-'

'Don't talk, Alistair. Just take me from here. Take me to the garden, please.' She could only muster up a faint whisper. He nodded and went with her to the garden, still holding her hand tightly. When they were there, she started to cry. 'Why, Maker, why?'

'Anora, don't cry.' He hugged her lightly. 'I didn't know Cailan is such a bastard. Maker damn him.' His hand reached her hair and stroked in calming manner.

'Did you hear what he said? He threatened small children. He did.' Her face was showing misery just to be replaced by anger and hatred . 'He threatened my little sister and brother, Alistair. He will regret it, I swear to you.' She wiped her tears away and make few deep breaths. 'Nevermind. Let's go to Mahria. But don't say a word about what we saw. I'll talk to her later.'

TRAINING GROUNDS

When Anora and Alistair reached their destination, Mahria was already shooting arrow after arrow with angry manner. She moved from right to left, she jumped sometimes, each arrow pinned in the center of the bull's-eye. Alistair looked at her movement with wide-opened eyes. 'That's what I call mad skills.' Mahria turned to Alistair with angry expression but quickly changed it to smile and laughed at his statement.

'Thank you, Alistair. Just wait till I'll show you how I shoot movable targets.'

'Show off.' Anora shooked her head and proceeded to aim at the other bull's-eye.

'Someone is jealous of my mad skills? You should train more, you wench. And learn from me… your father's teachings are visible. It hurts my eyes.' Mahria smirked and went to take small pouches with dirt and handed them to Alistair. He looked at Teyrna with puzzlement.

'Toss them up as hard as you can.' Alistair regarded one of the pouches then did what he was asked for. He shouted with surprise when Mahria's arrow hit one.

'Whoa! I can't believe it. They taught us in Monastery how to use a bow… but now I think it was just a child's play.'

'Because they just messing with you. I was taught by Dalish elves how to aim and how to move while aiming with a bow. It's different level than human.' Mahria smirked and aimed at another bag. She moved few feets back and nodded to Alistair. He tossed another one high. Mahria jumped to the right and shot it with extreme speed.

'Amazing.'

'It's nothing. Here, try my bow. It's present from Dalish Keeper, pure ironbark. I'm sure you haven't ever hold such bow.' Mahria handed her bow and leaned on the hoarding surrounding the training grounds. Anora used that opportunity to talk to her friend. She moved close to Mahria and leaned to her.

'I saw your and Cailan's argument earlier.' Mahria turned her head to Anora in an instant. She regarded woman with shocked and ashamed expression. 'I know also what he did last year. When you were pregnant.'

'How?'

'That's not good question, Mahria. Better is: why you haven't told me about it?' Anora looked with heavy eyes at Mahria.

'I… I was ashamed. And you were so happy about getting close to that idiot. I didn't want to spoil your happiness. I was also… frightened and powerless that time. I thought you will be mad at me… you will detest me.'

'You silly goose… He spoiled everything. And I would never be mad at you. It's not your fault. What make's me mad is that you weren't sincere. But Maric told me that you had your reasons that time. I understand.'

'Maric? How-?' Mahria was shocked at that information. She wanted to know more but Anora interrupted her.

'He saw you two. He wanted to do something but felt powerless at that time. Now Maric wants to change his behaviour after what Lady Morrigan revealed to him. I'm glad.' Mahria looked at Alistair aiming. She regarded prince for a moment.

'Now try to move, Alistair. To right and left.' Then she turned her head to Anora again. 'You know what's the worst in that situation? That you have to marry that sodding bastard.' Anora put her face into hands in desperation.

'I know. I... Will...' Her muffled voice shown so much pain that Mahria couldn't help but to hug her friend.

'Don't, Anora. Just do not think about it. There is still time.'

'For what? You think he will change?' Anora looked at Mahria above her hands. Her eyes were full of tears. 'That idiot is fucking every woman in this country. Beside you… and me.'

'Anora… maybe we will talk to Maric and Loghain? Maybe-'

'No. I don't want to be more humiliated than I already am.' Anora looked at Mahria with serious gaze. She didn't want to avoid her duty toward Ferelden.

'Oh for fuck sake, Anora! Fuck duty, fuck Cailan. You deserve to be happy!' Mahria knew that Loghain implanted in Anora huge feeling of duty and responsibility, but that was too much.

'No. I'll see it through. Even if I'll have to suffer. Maric counts on me. He counts on me more than on that damned idiot.' '_Anora's stubbornness_.' Mahria knew that convincing is almost impossible. '_Like father, like child. Eh. Damn you, Mac Tirs.'_ Mahria just shook her head and watched as Alistairs tries to walk side to side and aim at bull's-eye. 'Let's not talk or think about it anymore. Come, I want to practice. And later we will go with twins to Rieska and Anders.'

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

After practice Mahria had some fun with Gareth, Ailis and Anders kids, that made her weary. She was too tired to join everyone in the supper so she ate in her chamber and waited for Loghain to return. When he did, she told him about what happened with Cailan. 'Why you didn't come to me, Mahria? Why you're telling me such an important thing now?!' Loghain was pacing the room around with nervous matter. 'He… Maker's damned will, he threatened my children!'

'Our, to be precise.' Mahria stated as she was regarding ceiling with blank expression. She was sitting next to the table and tugged her sleeve aimlessly.

'Do not jest, woman!' Loghain regarded her with angry face. His eyes were oozing with fury. Mahria sighed and moved her head down to face her husband.

'There is more...'

'What? Just tell me everything.'

'Anora knows about what happened last year. Maric told her. He saw it. And revealed it to her… What is far worse... She's still willing to marry that damned bastard. It's entirely your fault, Loghain. You raised her to be thinking more about Ferelden that herself.' Loghain stopped to move and looked at Mahria with even bigger fury.

'Now it's my fault?! That she's not as spoiled as you are?! She knows that she have duty! That she must think about something more than only her whims!' He muttered curse and only words Mahria could understand was '_spoiled bitch_'. She feigned laugh at that, but her face wasn't showing amusement at all.

'It's first time you insulted me. Go on. I do not care anymore.' Mahria waited for a reply for a longer moment but it never happened. Loghain thought to himself that she will start her arguing again. He even started to count. But she didn't say anything. She just stood up and started to change into her nightgown. 'I'm tired. I'll go to sleep now, if you permit.'

'Fine.' Loghain turned on the heel and left the room with loud bang on the door. Mahria went to sleep. It was late night when she was woken up by her husband who laid heavily on the bed. She turned to him and then smell of alcohol reached her nose.

'You drank? Seriously? That's your way to calm yourself now?'

'Just stop talking.' He growled at Mahria. Loghain thought that she will return and go to sleep but that wasn't exactly happening now. Mahria narrowed her eyes in anger.

'Oh, yes. I forgot. I'm spoiled princess who should just shut the fuck up.'

'You know what? Before our marriage I led peaceful life and...' Mahria gasped at that and sat up. She didn't let him finish.

'Oh! So that's what you thought about. Fine! Tomorrow go to soddin' Elemena. Go to her and annul our marriage. Take Maric with you, I heard she's particularly vulnerable to his charm. You won't have problems in-...' She wanted to end but suddenly Loghain's hand blocked her mouth.

'Maker's balls, woman. Just let me finish what I want to say.' Loghain took his hand from her, laid on bed again and sighed. 'Listen now. I led peaceful life and was unaware of my mistakes. I raised Anora just like you said. She knew from the start that she will be a queen. That she will marry that bastard. That she must serve Ferelden. She is like me, she's stubborn, strong and won't deny her duty. That's what I was proud about. But now I see that… that this will bring her only suffering. Do you think I'm good with that? She's my daughter!' He sighed again and regarded Mahria in silence for a moment. 'You were right. You were also right that you were spoiled princess… but you changed a bit. Thankfully. You are smart woman. And you are brave to point me my own mistakes.'

'Loghain… I...'

'One more thing. Don't interrupt me.' He looked at her in dim light of the moon. 'I don't know how should I act now. Maric proposed that they should get married this year. Now I want to postpone it for one more year.'

'That's smart decision. I agree.' Mahria nodded and moved closer to lay down and hug Loghain. 'You are soddin' General sometimes but I trust your decisions. I… I don't want to be spoiled princess anymore. And… I want Anora to be happy. I know it's normal for nobles to have arranged marriages but for us it was the best deal ever.'

'Yeah. Although I should write letter of complaint to Bryce about few things… Anyway... You know? I thought you will explode earlier… I even started to count. But when I reached one you just changed to your nightgown and went to sleep. I was impressed.'

'You were counting? Seriously? Like… every time?' Mahria glowered at him. Loghain laughed and embraced her tighter.

'Oh, yes. And every time I passed one you started your wild shouts. The timing… That was amazing.' He nuzzled his face in her neck and bit it. 'You are truly Goddess of Fury. But now, my goddess, please let me sleep. I'm drunk a bit.'

Dragon 9:26, 15th Cloudreach

Teyrn Cousland and Fergus came day earlier and now they had family reunion. Bryce was holding Gareth and talked to Loghain and Eleonora. Mahria was sitting with Fergus and they exchanged informations about their winter. 'So how did you manage to destroy the gate, Fergie? It's unimaginable!'

'I don't know myself. I messed with lever I think. Hehe.' Fergus was holding Ailis. Little one was looking at young man with interests. 'But. Sis, it's more unimaginable you have children now.'

'Ah, yes. I'm relieved that Ailis likes you. Both her and Gareth only looked at Loghain and Anora and I feared they will accept only that side of the family. But look, she stares at you with awe. By the way. Are you searching for some wife already?' Mahria grinned to brother and smack his arm.

'Shut up, idiot. If mother hears that word she will start to looking for one even now.' He looked startled at his mother. Like she could overhear their talk. 'Ugh. I was so happy that she was away for such a long time!'

'Don't fret. You will be future Teyrn of Highever. That's huge responsibility.'

'You want to turn to our beloved mother?'

'Nah, I just want to have some fun.' She grinned to him. After a moment Anora and Alistair came to the chamber. 'Anora, Alistair! Come here.' Anora approached them, Alistair kept his distance though. 'Look, Ailis likes Fergus. She's not Mac-Tirs challenged at all.'

'Pff. Ailis, looks who is heeere!' Woman sang to Ailis. Anora's little sister moved her head in instant to her and stretched her hands. 'Come here, my sweety.'

'Argh. See that? Cousland's are worse to them.' Mahria sighed and turned her head to Alistair. 'Come here, young prince, meet my brother. You are almost same age so you will get along well.' Young Theirin came closer with embarrassment all over his face.

'Umm, nice to meet you, I'm Alistair.'

'Hi! I'm Fergus. Little brother of that crazy girl. Ouch!' Mahria smacked Fegrus head. 'You are so impolite!'

'She should plough the field. I told that many times.' Anora stated still looking at Ailis with pure love.

'Anyway. You two! Tomorrow we will go to train with bow and swords. I need to stretch my bones a bit. And you can learn something to.' Mahria stood up and went to Loghain side.

'Have you seen my sister's skills, Alistair?' Fergus also stood up and approached Alistair.

'Yes. I was really amazed. She showed me few tricks already.' Alistair nodded vigorously. 'It's really something else. I was trained to use a bow… but her skills are really… stunning.'

'Yup. That's dalish training for you.' Fergus grinned and also nodded. 'She ran away from Highever few times.' Then Fergus explained to Alistair how Mahria met with Dalish elves. Meanwhile Mahria was talking with her parents and husband.

'Next week there will be a Landsmeet. We need to prepare.' Teyrn Bryce made a gesture with his head toward Alistair. 'I presume that Maric will show his younger to everyone at that occasion?'

'Yes. He's really eager to show off. But I really think he should keep Alistair with low profile.' Loghain sighed and shook his head with disapprovement. 'I bet Eamon sets his sights on Alistair already. Combining Eamon with Howe would get unexpected outcome.'

'Dad, do you know anything about their cooperation? They were sticking together on our wedding and last year on Landsmeet.'

'I don't. Rendon doesn't speak to me. He sends letter from time to time. But nothing particularly important.' Mahria turned to Loghain and they regarded themselves for a moment with concerned gazes.

'Nevertheless they should be observed.' Mahria sighed. She was feeling anxious about that two nobles. Something was whispering to her that their connection might bring something bad.

'Maybe. Anyway, we will discuss matters of Landsmeet on 22nd. Now we should just take our time. Don't you think, Gareth?' Bryce looked at his grandson to notice he was sleeping in his arms. 'Look, little sleepyhead. I think we have bored him. Take Pups, Mahria. They need some rest.'

Dragon 9:26, 22nd Cloudreach

LOGHAIN'S STUDY

Before Bryce came to Loghain's study, Mahria and her husband wanted to have private chat and prepare themselves for a Landsmeet. This time Loghain took his armor form Gwaren and put it on for Landsmeet. Mahria was standing in front of him and wiping some nonexistent smutch from it. 'Stop it already. I polished it myself yesterday.'

'Hush. You need to look perfect today. What they will think of me if you will go to Landsmeet dirty?' Mahria moved her head closer to his chest and breathed on cold silverite. Then she started her wiping again. 'I wonder why you took your armor this time… You think there will be uprising? Or maybe orleanians will invade us today?'

'The only invader I see, is you.' He grabbed Mahria's arms and moved up to kiss her. When he broke a kiss he put her down and moved back. 'Stop it, woman. It's already shining like new. Better look at your chestpiece, it's dirty.' Mahria bend her head to look over her silverite chestpiece with Gwaren heraldry.

'Where? I don't see anything.' Loghain chuckled at that. She moved her head up with unamused grimace. 'Youuu! Don't mock me, Loghain Mac Tir!'

'Sorry, sorry. You were so occupied with our armors that I couldn't help but tease you.' He put his hands on her waist and moved closer again. Then he leaned to her ear and whispered to it causing Mahria to shiver. 'You look so appealing today. This dress, cold silverite which emphasise your nice curves. I'm really lucky bastard, am I not?'

'Your Teyrnship, you should behave. My father can come in a minute.' She whispered to his ear and bit his earlobe. 'We can meet after my husband will go to sleep, Your Teyrnship.'

'I'd like that, my fair lady. We will meet in my chambers at night.' They mocked themselves for a moment just to stop when footsteps toward Loghain's study became louder. Moment later Bryce came in and their started debating.

'Like I said, we need to keep a close eye on Alistair.' Mahria stated when they were debating over Landsmeet. 'Anora is really close to him. We should tell her to watch over young Prince.'

'I can imagine how Eamon will react. He lost all after Loghain appeared. Now he's losing his final power up his sleeves.' Bryce smirked at that. 'And all is in our grasps. Now I think union of my and Mac Tir's family was the best idea for Ferelden.'

'Bryce, don't get so cocky. My friend, just think how everyone will react if King will be surrounded by my family and Couslands.' Loghain sighed at that. He knew that he will be buttered up by everyone. That made him annoyed.

'I know already. Those piss-off's wanted to send their daughters for Fergus already. That will be pain in the arse in the future.' Bryce just rolled his eyes. 'Anyway… let's continue with other matters.'

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

Mahria entered Great Hall with Loghain. Like last year, their appearance made commotion. Everyone greeted them with smiles but Mac Tir's knew it's just a facade. Loghain escorted his wife to the balcony with Gwaren heraldry and then proceeded to sit on his chair beside now empty throne. After a while King came in with Cailan and Alistair. Cailan sat on the other side of the throne and Alistair just stood behind his brother. 'How is it Loghain? Are everyone here?'

'No. I think Eamon is late… and I don't see Arl Urien and Bann Alstefanna.' Loghain regarded whole hall to stop for a moment on his wife. She was combing her hair on a finger and looking at the ceiling with blank or rather broody expression. But suddenly she looked back at him and winked. After that he smirked and looked back at Maric. King giggled. 'Courting your wife on a Landsmeet, my, my… you are so naughty lately.'

'Stop it, idiot. Now's not a place for your game. Look, Urien and Alstefanna are already here. 'Where is your brother-in-law, tell me?'

'Hmmm… we had fight over Alistair today. Maybe he won't come?' Maric regarded whole hall with curiosity. 'I certainly hope he won't show himself.'

'You had a fight?' Loghain leaned to King and wanted to hear about it but Maric stopped him.

'I won't tell you. Not here.' After a while Eamon showed up. Maric gestured toward guards to lock the doors. Then he stood up and greeted everyone with his warm smile and charm. 'My friends, as always I'm so pleased to see you all here. I hope winter was good to you and everything is well on your lands. Today, before we start I have an announcement. Maybe some of you know that I have second son. Please, meet Alistair Theirin. My younger son.' He moved to Alistair side and pushed him lightly in front of the dais. Mahria regarded him with sympathy as he looked embarrassed. His cheeks were flushed with blush. Whole all was speechless for a moment, then faint whispers pealed out from the crowd. Mahria regarded them for a moment. Then she approached front of balcony and exclaimed.

'I am Teyrna Mahria Mac Tir nee Cousland, I speak for Teyrnir of Gwaren! We welcome you among us, Your Highness!' She bowed deeply to Alistair. After her Teyrn Bryce did the same. Soon after whole nobility welcomed Alistair. His cheeks were even more red.

'I would to thank all... especially you, Teyrna Mahria.' Maric turned to Mahria and bowed lightly. 'You are true friend, Teyrna.' Mahria nodded her head and winked to both Loghain and Maric as they were looking at her. 'But let's proceed to more mundane matters now.' Soon they had their normal Landsmeet with voting over important thing to Ferelden. After it had finished Mahria went from her balcony to Loghain.

'You did it again, my dear wife. I'm so proud of you… sometimes.'

'Yes, yes, sometimes... especially when you want to show off.' Mahria made offended grimace and turned her head.

'Don't say such things. Fine! I'm always proud. You are so good with politics. I'm just glad I'm not alone in this shit anymore.' Loghain sighed and put his hand around her waist. 'Anyway I think we need to be more concerned about that young man now.'

'I will talk to Anora. Trust me, she will be happy to keep an eye over him.' Mahria stated while looking at Alistair. She has reticent smile on her face and Loghain noticed that.

'Why I have this feeling that you keep something from me?'

'It's nothing, my dear husband. Just a hunch.' Then she moved her gaze on Howe. 'Have you noticed that Howe came with Thomas this time? Where is Nathaniel? I wrote to him several letters but he didn't replied to any. It's almost a year since we have talked.'

'That's strange...' Loghain looked at Arl Rendon who was talking to Eamon. He was with his youngest son, Thomas. 'Maybe we should ask him?'

'At the party we will have occasion to ask. Ugh. I don't really want to get close to him but I'll do that for my friend.' Mahria regarded Howe for a moment then moved her eyes on Cailan. Man was leaning on the wall in the corner. She sighed and grimaced at that view. 'When will we go to Gwaren? I really want...'

'Don't look at him.' Loghain put his hand on Mahria cheek and pushed her head to look into his eyes. 'I don't want those beautiful eyes of yours to look at that piece of crap… I think six weeks from now. I need to inspect barracks and other places. After that we will be free to go.'

'Fine. But hurry. I want twins to be raised in Gwaren, not Denerim.' Mahria turned to look at Alistair and Maric again.

'Trust me, me too.'


	20. Chapter 19

Dragon 9:26, 23rd Cloudreach

MAC TIR'S BEDCHAMBER

Mahria woke up in the morning. Last day was really tiresome. Especially because Maric held grand party after Landsmeet for everyone and both Loghain and Mahria had to mingle and chat idly with nobles. Only one good thing was that she met famous Grey Warden Duncan. But Loghain didn't want her to talk much to that man. When Mahria woke up she sat and remembered one thing. With a smirk she moved to sleeping Loghain and stroked his chest lightly. He started to wake up. 'Your Teyrnship, you forgot about our meeting. Your wife left already. We can be alone now.'

'What?' He opened one eye for a moment. His voice was still numb. 'What meeting?'

'Don't tell me, Your Teyrnship, that you forgot. I waited till my husband will fall asleep then waited for you for ages.' She moved to his earlobe and licked it lightly, whispering to his ear with lustful voice. 'I really wanted to meet with you, Teyrn Mac Tir. I heard so many about you.' Her hand reached to his manhood and rubbed it gently. 'Mmm, and rumors about you being big here and there were true.'

'You little minx. To wake me up like that.'

'I beg for forgiveness, Your Teyrnship. You can punish me however you want.' Mahria firmer her stroking on his already hardening shaft. 'I'll do whatever you will command me to.'

'I don't have time for that, Mahria. Maric wanted to meet in the morning.' He pulled himself to sit and kissed her forehead. 'Thank you for waking me up, my dear. And for a reminder.' Then Loghain stood up from the bed. At the same time Mahria just fell down on it and rolled on her stomach.

'Duty, duty… bloody bastards.' She muttered to herself with anger. Loghain overheard that nevertheless and regarded her slim legs and appealing curves of her bottom. 'I bet Maric still sleeps, he drunk so much yesterday... But have it your way...'

'Sod it. You may be right... And if he's awake...he can wait for a moment.'

'Moment?' Mahria gasped when Loghain climbed up the bed and took off her smallclothes. He grabbed Mahria by her waist and pulled it up. With one hand he stroked her inner parts and with other he propped on the bed. Man bended to her back and started to bite tenderly or kiss it by turns. Her loud moans pleased him so much that he was at his limits. He entered her from the back without a word. When they finished Loghain stood up, still not saying anything. He started to put his clothes on when Mahria turned to him.

'I hope you feel better now.' She stated with blank expression on her face. Loghain looked at her concerned.

'And what about you? Was it that bad?'

'It's not about sex, Loghain. I… I just want to return to Gwaren.' Mahria sighed and looked at the ceiling. 'It's nothing. Go to Maric.'

'No, until you will explain yourself. What's going on with you?' Loghain sat next to her while putting his breeches on. 'Lately you are really stressed out. You just keep staring at the ceiling and brooding around. Is it about twins? You are concerned that Cailan might do something? Or is it about Anora?'

'About everything I suppose. This time in Denerim... it's not as pleasant as last year. I just have this strange feeling that something is really wrong here. Like with Howe... He didn't tell me where is Nate... And there is also Eamon...' Mahria moved to embrace his backs. 'There are a lot of matters that are making me nervous. And they're piling up.'

'Listen to me. We are in this shit together. So just talk to me. And return my crazy Mahria back. I do not like that broody one at all.' Loghain turned to her and kissed softly. 'We will talk about it. Maybe not now as I need to go. Would like to play chess later?' Mahria nodded to that. 'Good. Now better go and check what twins are up to.' Mahria brightened up and nodded more vigorously.

GARDEN

Mahria and Anora were sitting with Anders and Rieska. Anders was holding his son and Mahria and Anora were keeping twins in their arms. 'We will go to Gwaren in six weeks. I can't wait for that. Pity that we will have to go by boat again.'

'Do not worry, your Teyrnship, I'll cast that spell against nausea and you will feel better.'

'That's not about that, ser mage. It's about that constant rocking… and it's strange to walk.' Mahria shivered. 'Ugh. But I need to cope with that. Twins will have to come to Denerim with us every year and the best mean of transportation for now is boat for them. Three more years and I think they will be good to go in the carriage.' They chatted about boats and other things until servant came to Mahria.

'Your Teyrnship, I have a message that dalish keeper, Zetrall came to the palace. King Maric asks for your presence.'

'Ah, yes. Siria please take Ailis.' Mahria handed her daughter to the maid and went to the palace.

MARIC'S STUDY

When Mahria entered King's study, there were already Loghain, Morrigan, Zetrall and Maric in there. '_Andaran atish'an,_ Keeper. Err… What's going on?' Mahria stated with concern as everyone faces were serious.

'My mother left Ferelden.' Morrigan made few steps toward Mahria. 'Zetrall just came with that information.'

'Umm, is it bad or good?'

' 'Tis I would like to know myself, Teyrna.' Witch sighed and turned to the Keeper. 'So your people don't know where she could left? Are you certain of that?'

'I told you, Morrigan. Messenger from Sabrae clan came to us with information that _Asha'bellanar_ left Korcari Wilds. She moved south. But to where, they don't know.' Zetrall leaned on the wall. He's normally warm face was grave now.

'Maybe she went to Antiva?' Maric sighed and turned to Morrigan. 'She wanted to send me there.'

'That may be so.' Morrigan nodded. 'But somehow I think it's too simple. Anyway I won't go anywhere. I will remain by King's side. 'Tis more important than chasing my mother.'

'Maybe she want's you to chase her?' Loghain's hoarse voice ringed in silent room. They regarded him for a moment and nodded.

'That is more acceptable possibility in fact.' Morrigan turned to the King again. 'Nevertheless I'll remain here, Your Majesty.'

'Thank you, Lady Morrigan.' Maric send her warm smile. Then he turned to the elf. 'Zetrall my friend. Mahria said that your clan is moving next to Highever. I hope your winter will be much more bearable than in Gwaren. Especially without Loghain being close. He's making winter even colder.' They changed topic to Zetrall's clan and after that Mahria took Keeper and Loghain to the garden. She wanted to show the elf how big twins got.

Dragon 9:26, 1st Bloomingtide

Mahria and Loghain went to celebrate Summerday. After the procession they came back to Royal Palace. Loghain left her to go to King's study. Mahria waved to him and proceeded to go to their children. She was slowly walking through the corridors when she run into something unbelievable. She shouted in shock. In front of her Maric and Morrigan were kissing feverishly. They stopped when they overheard her shout. 'Umm… I haven't seen anything. Maric, Morrigan, please excuse me.' She dashed next to them with big blush on her cheeks. After a while Morrigan catched up with her. 'Oh, Lady Morrigan.. you didn't have to interrupt your… deeds.'

'Teyrna Mahria, I think some exple-'

'You don't have to explain anything to me, Lady Morrigan. I'm not in a position to judge anyone. Especially Maric and you.'

'Yet I'd like to explain. Please, come with me.' Morrigan took Mahria to her chamber. She pointed at the chair next to table. Mahria sat down and Morrigan sat next to her. 'You see… 'tis just a loneliness. I think. Two lonely people want to share some intimacy. No love, no feelings. Just sex.'

'I understand.'

'Anyway… it won't be like with your husband and you. Trust me. 'Tis different with me, Teyrna. I'll never be as powerful as you. I don't want to be. You are noblewoman, you have your position… and burdens coming along with it. I don't want that. That's why I prefer to stay in the shadows.' Morrigan regarded Mahria with curiosity.

'That's wise words, Morrigan. Please call me Mahria. We have some secrets now. I know I can't tell anyone. Especially my husband about that.' Mahria smiled at the witch. 'And it would be better if you two remain in low profile with that… relationship. If I may suggest.'

'Of course. To be honest I casted spell that should scare everyone from that place. But alas, some are more resistant to that. You are really remarkable woman. Strong in both muscles and mind.' Mahria nodded to Morrigan to thank her. ' 'Tis be better to hide our little affection, that's true. Especially from Teyrn Loghain. If you are so strong minded, he might be too.' Mahria giggled at that.

'Yes, Maker preserve us all, I don't know what would happened if he changed his mind and wanted to come with me to play with twins.' Mahria hesitated a moment then asked her question. 'Would you like to go with me to them? I think you saw them only briefly.'

'I don't really like children… but for you, Mahria… why not? And you know? I'm a shapeshifter. I can change into animals. Maybe your children would like to watch a bird from a close?' Mahria nodded and they went to have some fun with Ailis and Gareth.

Dragon 9:26, 5th Justinian and afterwards

Loghain finished all his work in Denerim and Mac Tir's could return to Gwaren. Teyrna Eleonora returned to Highever to Mahria's content. Mahria sailed with a boat with Anders and his family. She took Anora and Alistair along with them but before autumn finished they returned to Denerim. After that Mahria and Loghain had peaceful winter. Ailis and Gareth started to say simple words… and when they passed age of one year they learned to walk. Both Loghain and Mahria were proud of twins. During winter Mahria to Loghain discontent started her patrolling again. He dragged her to blacksmith to take measures and ordered the finest medium silverite armor Luthias could craft. Although she nagged a bit, she was happy. It was better to have good and protective armor, light almost as leather one so she could aim with a bow effortlessly. Loghain let her help with Gwaren matters so they spent more time together working. That strengthened their bond and they were more dependant on one another.

Dragon 9:27, 28th Drakonis and afterwards

'I don't know how I got into this.' Loghain shook his head in disbelief when he boarded a ship to Denerim. 'I'm Ferelden! I do not sail in boats.' Mahria and Siria with twins in their arms went after him.

'I said exactly same thing one year ago, my beloved husband. And you only shouted at me that I am spoiled idiot. Please indulge me and answer, who is spoiled idiot now?' Maharia giggled to herself. 'Do you hear that, Gareth? Your daddy is spoiled.' Gareth looked at his mother with similar grimace as Loghain.

'Da-da?' He asked with curious voice.

'Yup, da-da is spoiled and likes to fret all the time.' Mahria giggled again. Loghain took his son from her arms and frowned.

'Do not listen to your mother, soldier. Let's go to look how those sailors are preparing to ship out from the harbour.' And they left to watch how men started to set sails on the mast.

'Siria, my dear. You will help Rieska now. Have you seen Anders?'

'Yes, Your Teyrnship. He's still in the harbour with his family.' Mahria nodded and turned her gaze to look for the mage.

'Fine. Please go to them. Have a good spring. Please take care of Rieska and her children.' Siria bowed to Mahria and places soft kiss on Ailis forehead.

'As you wish, Your Teyrnship. Little Teyrna, please be good to your parents. Siria will miss you.' Ailis replied to the maid with 'Sii-a' and turned to look after Loghain. 'I wish you luck, Your Teyrnship. We will wait eagerly for your return. Farewell.' After a short time Anders boarded the ship and they could sail away to Denerim.

'Good day to you, Teyrna Mahria.' Anders approached Mahria with broad smile. 'Such a pleasant day for a voyage.'

'What are you so happy about, my good ser mage?' Mahria raised her eyebrow with curiosity. 'Are you that glad that you're leaving wife and children behind?'

'Perish the thought, Your Teyrnship.' Anders smile fainted and he moved step back. 'I'm happy to be of service to you and your husband. That's all. And I really want to buy supplies from Wonders of Thedas. That's really all, I swear.'

'Good. I would be terribly displeased to hear you are happy to leave Rieska and children, you know?' Mahria frowned for a moment then she brightened up. 'But please tell me, what did that templar wanted?' Mahria overheard that some templar came to Anders clinic few weeks earlier. She was curious if he wanted to take Anders back to Circle. Luckily Loghain, with great help from Maric, get papers from Grand Cleric Elemena that Anders can stay in Gwaren to work in his clinic and live with his family.

'Ser Cullen? He was nice. I remember him from the Circle. He is in love with one of the apprentice. I remember how he always started to talk to her with shaky voice. Hilarious! Oh, and... he just wanted to check if everything is good. If I don't use blood magic to hold Rieska by me. I think I would have to use it to get away from her in the first place.' He started to laugh but when he say angry face of Mahria he stopped instantly. 'I'm sorry. Bad joke.'

'Yes, a terrible one. Tell me how is Ser Pounce-a-Lot?' Mahria gave Anders a cat after it turned out that mouser in the manor had littered.

'My brave knight? He's growing big. But Lili and Elna are terrible to him, Marcus is even worse. I told Rieska to watch over that poor animal when children plays with him.' After some time ship was ready to sail off. Anders went to his cabin, leaving Teyrna alone. Ailis was sleeping in her arms and Mahria could look last time at Gwaren. Her eyes ooze with longing gaze. Loghain approached her and put his free hand on her waist. With other hand he was still embracing firmly his son.

'You miss Gwaren already?'

'Of course. I love this place. It's land of my beloved husband. It's land that my son will inherit someday. It's place full of you and twins. Only place where I can be happy and peaceful to the fullest. Of course everywhere I am with you and pups is good, but Gwaren is the best.' Loghain leaned to kiss Mahria forehead and smiled.

'Do not worry, love, we will come here in two or three months.' Mahria smiled to Loghain then turned to Gareth.

'Hear that, Pup? Your father will nag about sailing with ship in two or three months again. That will be fun.' Gareth smiled seeing his mother laughing to him. Loghain couldn't do anything else but roll his eyes and sigh.

'Have you packed our armors?'

'Of course. I sense big war coming in Denerim. A lot of orlesians and stuff.' She mocked Loghain with a broad smile, but he only growled in reply. Their voyage took them five days. Loghain fret at the beginning but taking care of twins and try to muster his composure due o seasickness made him forget about nagging. When they reached Denerim, Anora and Alistair came to pick them up from Denerim docks. Soon after their arrival, Teyrns Cousland along with Fergus came to the capital. They waited for Landsmeet calmly. To Mahria content, Cailan kept his distance from her and her family. She enjoyed this stay.

Dragon 9:27, 22th Cloudreach

'Wake up, sleepyhead.' Mahria learned above Loghain. Today was the day of Landsmeet. Although they had already met with Bryce day earlier to talk over the matters of the gathering , she wanted to wake up early to be ready and fit. Loghain sat and looked for a moment around to notice it was still greyish and dark outside.

'Are you mad? It's too early. Go to sleep, you crazy woman.' He laid back and closed his eyes again. Mahria wasn't discouraged by his talk. She started to tug his arm softly. He disregarded that and replied with mutter. 'I won't leave that bed until sunrise.'

'But I don't want to sleep anymore.' She whispered that to his ear. 'And if you don't want to leave my bed until sunrise I demand something in return.'

'Maker's breath, Invader, go to sleep.' He put his arm to cover his eyes and disregarded her again. But Mahria was stubborn woman, especially when it comes to bed related matters. She moved her hand to his manhood and rubbed it until it become hard. After that she inserted herself under the cover and untied laces of his breeches to lick and suck him. When she overheard his moans and growls she knew that she won. 'Mmm, you are crazy. But I can be woken up like that every damn time.' When he said that she moved her hand to rub his sack. Trick from Antivan book. That was always effective. He uncovered her and grabbed to his side. 'Invader, I don't know what to do with you.'

'Oh, I think you know, General.' She giggled and took off shoulder-straps of her nightgown. Then she pulled material down from her breast. He regarded her bare chest for a moment then slided down on the bed to take each nipple in his mouth.

'I should be still sleeping.' He stated between sucking each.

'Yet you're awake.' She replied with trembling voice and moaned. Loghain took off her nightgown and started to kiss and bit lightly her rib cage.

'There is Landsmeet in few hours… to think we are having sex on such important day.' He still mocked her with feigned resistance while kissing her stomach.

'I think you don't care anymore.' Mahria giggled when he reached that part of her stomach which was very ticklish. 'That tickles. Don't.' But he didn't stop so she released herself from his arms and jumped to the other side of bed.

'Now you're running? I won't allow that.' Loghain in an instant pulled himself and laid over her. He took her legs up to take off her smallclothes and then stretched them out to have free enter into her inner parts. After he entered her and started to rocking slowly Loghain looked into Mahria's eyes. 'I still don't know why I, an old man, cope with your naughty behaviour.'

'You old? You are like a stud, like a bull. I can't imagine how you behave earlier. But now you are so vigorous and passionate, you turn me on fire.' At that statement pushed himself in her harder. 'Mmm. That's what I'm talking about.'

'Better stop the talking.' Before she could reply he claimed her lips. Soon Loghain started to move harder and faster in her to reach their climax. After they end their lovemaking Mahria and Loghain covered themselves and waited for sunrise. He regarded her to notice she was looking at the ceiling with face buried in deep thoughts. Her fingers were stroking her hair. 'You're doing it again. What is it this time?'

'It's nothing.' She sighed.

'You know? I feel so good when you have this broody face after we have sex. I just love it.' He stated with unamused voice. 'Haven't I told you to stop?' She turned her face to him and smiled.

'Maybe when you give me such pleasure I just happened to acquire higher knowledge? That's why I think about strange thing after we're done?' Mahria moved to him and nuzzled her face in Loghain neck. 'Sorry. It was good. I love you. It's good that we have still time.' When they noticed first rays of sun they got up and started to change. Loghain put his River Dane armor and Mahria put on black dress with golden ornaments embroidered on it. As always she put her silverite chestpiece with wyvern on top of her dress. They helped each other with laces and strapping on then Loghain gave Mahria her sword and he also took his and stick it through the belt with Gwaren's wyvern. 'Ahh. Why you look so good?' Mahria leaned on the wall and regarded him for a moment. 'Every time we are here and you wore your insignia of Royal Advisor and your armor… you look great.'

'It's not about looks you know. And you repeat yourself. Every year you say same thing. Nevertheless I prefer to look dignified in front of those morons.'

'You look dignified even in your breeches only, trust me. I think it's because of that face of yours. And… I repeat myself because I can see you looking like that only once a year.' Mahria crossed her arms and started to circle around her husband. 'You only wore your armor few times a year, only around Landsmeet.'

'We live in peace. So I don't really need to wear full plate armor all the time.'

'It's peace only because of you, you know?' Mahria hugged him from the back. 'Anyway let's go eat something. It would be highly inappropriate to let our stomachs growl on the Landsmeet.'

ROYAL PALACE, GREAT HALL

Loghain sat beside Maric's throne after he escorted Mahria to her balcony. King was already waiting on the throne placed at the dais in end of the hall. Next to him Cailan was sitting on his chair and regarding gathering nobles with unamused gaze. When everyone gathered and guards closed doors Maric stood up. He moved his hand up to silence the audience. When it became quiet he regarded them with a smirk then moved closer few steps. Mahria looked at Maric and suddenly feeling that there is something wrong increased it's ringing inside her mind. '_There's something wrong. He acts… strangely._'

'My dear friends! I hope you were well in the wintertime. I welcome you on our annual Landsmeet. Before we will take care of mundane matters… I want to share some important news with you. Yesterday I got letter from Empress Celene. She invited me and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir for Grand Tourney helded in Val Royeaux. And I intend to go there with our beloved Hero of River Dane.' He pointed at Loghain whose face first shown shock then started to get red from anger. He regarded Maric for a moment then moved his head around to look at everyone to end on Mahria's shocked expression. She looked into his eyes and shook her head. Mahria knew exactly what will happen. She moved her lips to state silent 'do-not,-stop' but he didn't gave a damn about that.

'Are you an idiot?!' Loghain stood up and dashed to the King. He grabbed him by his tunic and tugged it with anger.

'Teyrn Mac Tir, I think you forgot who you are addressing to.' Maric stated with clenched teeth. 'Calm down. It's an order.' Loghain backed from Maric, gazing at him with fury. He sat down but still eyed King from time to time.

'My friends, I know that… it's rather… unexpected. But on the other hand Empress Celene send many informal invitation to us. This time, however, it was formal... for me and Teyrn Loghain. Please have in mind we made peace with Orlais, officially. We can't turn down such thing as we are not as strong as Orlais. It would be stupid to show them our lack of favour or hostility. What do you think of it? Teyrna Mahria?' Maric turned to her. She looked at him with wide eyes and thought to herself one thing. '_Fuck!_'. She swallowed hard then replied with trembling voice.

'Um… yes... you're right, Your Majesty. We can not antagonize such country as Orlais. We should maintain peace. That would be also a great opportunity to see their forces and politics with our own eyes.' Mahria locked her eyes at the King. She was too scared to look into Loghain's. '_Fuck! Andraste's flaming cunt! He will kill me. For sure… but I didn't have a choice. Maker have mercy on me._'

'That's good that you're saying _with our own eyes_, Teyrna, as I want you to come as well. I heard that you speak orleasian. Teyrn Bryce, you gave Mahria splendid education.' Maric nodded his head in appreciation to Mahria's father who was standing on opposite balcony to his daughter. His eyes were oozing with disbelief and incomprehension of what was going on exactly. Loghain shivered with anger and pulled himself up again.

'You want to send my wife as well?! Maybe I'll give you twins too, huh?!' For Loghain it was too much. He was so angered that he didn't care about anything anymore. 'That's amazing idea, Maric! Take my twins to amuse those bastards! Look! Those are children and wife of Hero of River Dane. SO MUCH FUN!' Everyone regarded Loghain as he was shouting on the King. No one dared to say anything.

'_And that's what I feared for all this time._' Mahria thought to herself. She moved back to lean against the wall. '_Shit!'_

'Loghain, we will talk later. Now shut up and sit.' Maric narrowed his eyes and gestured toward Loghain's chair. 'Please.' Rest of the meeting passed by with taking care about Ferelden matters. When Maric finished the Landsmeet and nobles gathered in smaller circles to talk over what happened at the beginning, Mahria was still standing on the balcony. She was too scared to move. She saw that Loghain stood up and turned his back at everyone. His hand was pressing on backrest of the chair, she wondered how it witstanded that without breaking into pieces. Meanwhile Maric came to her balcony and placed himself next to Mahria. 'Afraid of going to him now? I am, to be honest.'

'No wonder. And it's your fault. Maric, please tell me one thing… why?'

'I just got this letter last night. I didn't want to go to you chambers. To disrupt whatever you done there. And… I was thinking whole night about whether go or not. You see, I was deflecting that matter for long time because I thought Cailan will take care of it after my… you know.' Mahria nodded. She knew why he wasn't interested in getting involved with Orlais. Just before his death? No sense in that. 'But times have changed. And we can't be ignorant of them anymore.' He turned to her and look at Mahria with serious face. 'I need both of you there. Please, help me, Mahria.'

'Maric... I can't leave twins… they are too small. Please, don't ask me that.'

'Mahria it's too important. I need you and Loghain with me. Your mother can take care of them for two months I suppose? We will sail there with my ships. I was assured they are quick. Two weeks of voyage and then one month in Orlais. That's all.' Mahria turned up her ceiling to regard it with blank expression. She sighed and nodded.

'I know… Fine. But you will have to talk to him. I can be there if you want… but I don't want to be strangled.' Maric giggled at that.

'He wouldn't lay single finger on you, my dear. I rather fear about myself… really.' He offered his arm to her and smiled. 'Come Teyrna, let's face the demon already.'

KING'S STUDY

Mahria and Maric took Loghain to King's study. He remained silent. They seated him by the desk and Theirin started to talk. 'Loghain… listen to me, I-.'

'You are bloody idiot, Maric. Truly.' Loghain just growled. His eyes were expressionless. 'I won't agree to your plan. And you won't take my wife anywhere also. That's final.'

'Listen to me, you old fart!' Maric crossed his arms and started to shout. It was first time, Mahria saw King that angry on Loghain. 'You will go! And Mahria will go also! Because it's my order! Because it's our duty! You were the one to always brag about duty toward Ferelden. So now prove yourself and do something!'

'Oh! So I did nothing to our country at all, yes? I gave everything for this country! I put up with your idiocies from the start! My father died for you! I gave Rowan to you! I supported you all this time!' Mahria shivered when Loghain mentioned late Queen but she didn't say anything nor changed her expression.

'We need to secure our position, Loghain! And to do that we need to go to sodding Orlais!' Maric wasn't himself anymore. He paced around the study with angry growls he let from his mouth. 'We can't just close ourselves to other nations. It doesn't work that way!' They argued for a longer while until Mahria was fed up and shouted at both man.

'Stop! Both of you, imbeciles!' They looked at woman with wide opened eyes. 'What is done is done! Maric already said he will go! With you and me! If he will go back on his decision now, he's reputation will be destroyed.' Her angry face warmed and she approached her husband. 'Listen Loghain. I know you don't want to go. I do not want either. I do not want to leave twins and go to those bloody mongrels. But it's done. And it's our duty.' She sat on his laps and put one hand on his cheeks. Loghain didn't want to look at her but when he felt her warm touch on his face he looked into her eyes. They were warm and loving as always. 'I won't do anything against you.'

'Is it some kind of scheme? Why you have supported this moron on the Landsmeet?'

'I had to. Do you imagine what that idiot would do without our support?' Mahria smiled lightly.

'I'm still here. But don't mind me and go on, insult me more. I'm just mere king...' Maric sighed and went to seat on his chair.

'I don't want to go… but I'll go nevertheless. And it's last time… remember my words, Maric. Last time I do something like that without you notice me beforehand.' Loghain regarded Maric until he nodded with agreement. 'We will return quickly. I don't want to be there any longer that it's necessary. Remember I must leave my children and country for you, Maric.' He put his hand on Mahria waist and rubbed it to calm himself. After a moment he turned to Maric again. 'One more thing. You will send more soldiers to Highever.'

'More? What do you mean, Loghain?' Mahria asked with surprise.

'After our marriage you said that Howe is longing for power. I talked to Maric back then and we agreed that Highever must be secured. We have our spy in Amaranthine, he is close with Arl Rendon. Twins will go to Highever with your parents while we will go to Orlais.' Mahria nodded to that, she knew why Loghain didn't want twins to be in Royal Palace... with Cailan.

'But they can stay here, Loghain.' Maric sated but Mac Tir shook his head.

'No. I said something and it's final. They will go to Highever and you will send troops with them. That's my condition. When are we about to go?'

'In three weeks.'

'Allright. Come Teyrna. I need to talk to Bryce.' Mahria stood up from Loghain's laps and they went to talk with Teryn Cousland.


End file.
